


Conan et Pikachu  amis pour la vie

by eckarose971



Category: Pokemon GO, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eckarose971/pseuds/eckarose971





	1. résumé

_ _

_chapitre : résumé_

_tout commence par un mardi   soir  autour de 23 h 45 c'est  conan assit dans une ruelle  mal éclairé sur un quartier desert   de Tokyo recroquevillé  sur lui il  à  trés faim   il est épuisé  sale   des vetement délabré le sentiment de la honte lui fais déprimé ce soir la il pleuvait   il à des orage  il ne sais pas pourquoi  il e peut pas bouger tout ce qu'il sait il en larme  il à  trés peur il ne peu savoir  combien il à peur il sent seul   car de nouveau il à été enlevé cette fois ci  il à échappe   son kidnappeur meme ci il est blesse  sur divers parti il va pas oublier son kidnappeur de sitôt les phrase lui tourmente  il sais la  police  doit être à sa recherche  pour le sauver il 8 ans en apparence physique mentale il à 19  ans  car il est un ados rétrécit  du nom de shinichi kudou cette chose 'aurais jamais du se produire     il regarde  vide de se  culpabiliser  ces image défilé  il 'est pas le coupable mais la victime  d'un traumatisme qui lui renforcer ces cauchemar tout ça il à deux ans  ce jour la     changer sa vie    le coupable  s'en prend à lui tout les jours  il aurais du écouter ces parent de déménager qu'il sera ne sécurité mais voulais respecter sa promesse ça fais plusieurs jour  il à échappé à son kidnappeur  il marché longtemps il pris la pluie   de ce mois de novembre  il sais comment survivre il pleurais  tout ces larme  ne savait pas quoi faire il 'a pas prêter attention au bruit  à coté quand tout à coup il entendu une petite voix  qui avais entendu ces sanglot venu à lui échappant à ses amis et propriétaire  il levé les yeux embrouillé  de ces larme regarde penser c'est  so imagination mais il ignore ce qu'il vois c'est une  chose rare au japon surtout à Tokyo un  pikachu plus jeune pikachu que  das ales dessin animé de Sacha dans Pokemon il avais entendu parler des Pokemon mais c'est la première fois   mais il fallu tun regard pourvoir  une nouvelle amitié se lié  pikachu à changer sa vie  et le motiver à pas laisser aller vers le bas ce pikachu va faire ses rêve réaliser  avec des amis  famille  l'amour profitera rendra ses victoire meilleur  contre l'organisation une aventure  qui seul le mystère de la vie peut dire il est chance ou malchance mais l'avenir lui réservera de surprise à découvrir   tout comme kids  et pandora  leur vie sont lié  avec un Pokemon rare qui aidera    les deux héros rétrécit   shinichi   kudou  / conan edogawa  /Yukichi   Kudowa et  Hikaru  Barudoshi /Kaito Kuroba  / Yoshi Kudowa nos deux héros sont frère jumeaux   séparé par l'organisation mais le destin va les réunir et ensemble leur pouvoir sera plus puissante et arriverons faire obstacle à l'organisation grace leur Pokemon   avec qui il sont amis  et travaillerons en équipe personne va les   empêcher de réaliser leur rêve  et   les séparer  unis pour la  quelque soit les cauchemar et leur vie voici moment pour eux  de vivre l'aventure ensemble plus fort que jamais  amitié famille romance  contre les crimes la lumière et la vérité régnera dans un monde cruel  obscure rempli de cauchemar sans pitié ou à régner l'organisation et force de ténèbres  maintenant  de nouveau héros va régner  faire lumière  et vérité   éblouir ce monde   obscure pour laisser place au rêve_


	2. conan et pikachu rencontre

_chapitre 1_

__

_conan  assis au milieu de la ruelle sombre mal éclairé  recroquevillé en larme tremblant sous la pluie battante de ce soir de pleine de lune  dans un état  non approprié pour un enfant de 8 ans bien se débarrasser de ces fichu image les orage à éclater ce qui renforcer sa peur  car les orage es dans ces cauchemar souvent son pire ennemie apparais sous un orage   un orage fut aussi ce jour la il perdu sa meilleure amie il à deux ans voila pourquoi soir d'orage il ne peut se sentir en sécurité il pleure toute les larme s de son corps  il à peur il à faim il à froids de rester sous la pluie il à mal   partout  il se sent coupable il à hot e ce qui normal pour une victime des traumatisme il est blesse par  rapport à des mauvaise personne_ _cruel sans pitié   tout à coup une petit voix   se fais entendre  un regard une surprise  qui mène les secours à lui et le protégé d'un tueur en série  une surprise qui changera sa vie à jamais_

_conan  pleure ce chuchote  à lui :c'est pas juste  pourquoi je suis aussi malchance pourquoi je peut pas réaliser mon rêve pourquoi  ceux que j'aime   je leur apporte la malchance_

_une petite voix  cours vers conan  sous la pluie : pika  pika pika pikachu_

_conan entendu la petite voix   chuchote :pika pika pika pikachu  masaka  je suis hallucination de voix_

_la petite voix  s’arrête quelle mètre de conan le regarde : pika pika pika pikachu_

_un dresseur de Pokemon   avec ses amis après bébé pikachu  :pikachu   reviens ici_

_une amie de du dresseur : pikachu reviens  attend nous_

_un autre dresseur de Pokemon  : yabbe il est passé ou  pikachu_

_le propriétaire de pikachu  essoufflé : parle à son deuxième pikachu retrouve baby pichu_

_pichu la petite voix  éternuer  electricity tout ce qu'il alentour_

_les dresseur  qui fus pris par la coup électricité tomber tout_ _paralysé:  pikachu pas nous_

_pikachu renifler pointer les oreille pour écouter  sauter de son maître  court vite  :pika pikachu_

_les dresseur épuiser de leur cours poursuite   : oh non pas encore pikachu_

_le propriétaire des pikachu suit pikachu à pas de course  : suivons la les amis  elle à du sentir  baby pikachu_

_dans la ruelle :_

_conan levé la tete  doucement voit baby pikachu  mais à un  sentiment de danger   en alerte  il essuie  ces yeux   voit petit pichu  :je rêve  pikachu_ _Pokemon_

 _petite voix :pichu_ _pichu  pichu_

_conan entendu les pas regarder vers la direction  blêmie car il sent  de plus en danger que jamais :yabbe quelqun arrive_

_un tueur en série venais à shooter baby pikachu  en marmonnant fumant : saleté de pluie à  cause de toi j’ai pas de cible_

_petite voix   shooter tomber plus loin :pichu_

_le tueur en série entendu la petite voix s’arrête   sourciller  observant partout  vu conan qui va se cacher p cet endroit fiche la trouille mais j'ai pas choix la police me cherche  que vois jeun petit animal ça me défoulera: qu'est_

_conan voyant l'ombre approcher   puis s’arrête  tenter de se cacher derrière les poubelle  retiens son souffle trop l'ombre apparais devant lui regard noir à lui faire frissonner le sang  déglutit_ _douloureusement_

_le tueur en série  devant conan sourire sadisme  tient conan  :  je ne sais pourquoi tu es pas chez toi bouya mais tu va  pas semble avoir de famille  tu es qu'un déchet    que personne veut vu ton état je vais soulager tes souffrance à ma façon_

_conan  effrayé tremblais de plus : me fait pas de mal ojisan je suis juste perdu_

_le tueur en série sourire conan  de l’autre coté  qui se cogner sur le mur puis donner des coup de pied à conan : pauvre bouya tu es perdu tu seul sale comme déchet   tes parent ne t'aime pas il ne soucit pas de toi    maintenant  il est temps de débarrasser mon pays  bouya déchet_

_conan  se cogner douloureusement   renforçante  ces douleur il avais deja avant   puis reçu une série  de coup de pied  qui l'oblige rester au sol : c'est itai itai pas vrai otossa okassa m’aime il me retrouvée vous finirez en prison_

_le tuer  tabassa conan à conan à coup de pied  menace  conan  de son  pistolet : pauvre bouya tu crois vraiment tes parents te retrouverons il te cherche   je suis sur il sont sous leur couverture  dormir bien au chaud si toi avoir des petit frère et soeur il sont à veiller sur eux  il ne  soit pas dans ce jour de pluie  je suis sur tu as rien manger pas un toit pour dormir contrairement à tes parents qui sont au chaud  avec ta fratrie il ne soucie pas de ton sort   regarde toi sale sans vetement couvert de blessure de cicatrices    tu es un monstre bouya qui voudrais un enfants couvert de cicatrice alors sache les enfants sont  mignon  et sage au fond dans leur lit à cet heure ci et toi tu es sale sans nourriture sans famille sans habit sous une pluie battante  de soir orage ce qui signifie tu es pas sage  donc  un déchet que tes parents jeté dans la rue dommage pour toi   tu ne vivra pas plus longtemps  bouya déchet   sayo zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  se fais électrocuter par baby pikachu  qui donne une lumière à la ruelle_

_petite voix électrocuté l'homme :pichu pichu pichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu le coups_

_la pikachu rejoint  à pas de course : pichu pichu_

_petite voix explique à pikachu tout en électrocutant :pichua pichu  pika pi chu_

_pikachu  en colère  électrocutée   l'homme avec l'attaque tonnerre  : pika pika pika pika pika pika  chuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_conan faiblement voit la scène de yeux  impressionner inquiet : pikachu  ne tuez pas  il va en prison_

_l'homme électrocuté par les deux pikachu tomber  ko : sa  yo nara bouya déchet  tomber inconsistent_

_kids sur un immense toit regardant le ciel   quand il avais un sentiment de danger  plus que d'habitude puis vu une lumière briller  au loin encore s ce sentiment   prend ses risque  s'envole pour la lumière  la police qui  sillonne les rue de Tokyo  voit passer   se lance à poursuite de kid en contactant les renfort_

_kids  survoler les rue de Tokyo  regarder en bas : ya pas dit vous me ciblez ben voyons voir d'ou viens ces lumière la bas  serais ce un jolie trésor  voyons qui sera plus rapide vous les policier ou moi_

_dans la ruelle_

_baby pikachu  repris so souffle va voir conan  lui  fais un câlin amicale_

_conan  douloureux   inquiète de voir le baby pikachu approcher : on  je veut pas  électrocution_

_la pikachu   debout sur le dos de  l'homme: pika  pikachu_

_le propriétaire  : pikachu   pikachu vous allez bien_

_pikachu : pika pika  pikachu_

_les amis  du propriétaire :  hideyochi kun matte_

_le baby pikachu   : pichu pichu pichu pichu_

_pikachu montrer pichu et conan: pika  pika pika chu_

_le propriétaire   repris sa respiration  élargie les yeux: nani_

_la dresseuse   de Pokemon vu conan  et baby pikachu  va vite le voir : kawaii mitte hideyochi kun ton pichu_

_conan  ne comprenais pas comment la situation  encore moins le bébé  pikachu   qui le câlinais leur regard ces croiser  puis vu des jeunes enfant environ de  10/14  ans  :pikachu  tu es vrai_

_le propriétaire   des pikachu  rejoint son amie  entendu conan  ramasser le baby pikachu  le caresse: bien sur pikachu est vrai bouya  tu as eu de la chance il ta pas électrocuter il ton sauver la vie bouya  pichu semble beaucoup t'apprécier_

_la dresseuse câline doucement conan: pauvre  kawaii bouya   tu as eu peur_

_le dresseur attaché le tueur  :  il passé un sale quart d'heure quelle chance pikachu  lui remis en place à ce batard qui met un bouya  dans cet état_

_le propriétaire  : pikachu pichu bon travail  vous avez mis un méchant ko_

_conan chuchoter : j'ai jamais penser  Pokemon existe en vrai  aligata pikachu aligata pichu_

_la propriétaire: n’empêche il est tremper   blessé que va ton faire du bouya  sans pikachu il serais mort par cet ojissa_

_voix de  kids   : ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé pour passer de l’autre coté   car tu es trop jeune_

_conan  vu la fumée  apparition   :  kids sama_

_les enfants  surpris de voir kids   : kaitou kids  san_

_la dresseuse rougi voyant kids debout devant elle  crier de joie : ah ya ya   le plus cool des beau gosse  kaitou kids san trop kawaii_

_les garçon goutter p les filles  compliquer_

_pikachu   goutter incomprehension :pika pika pikachu_

_kids rougi fais son tour de fleur à la demoiselle : kaitou kids à votre service jolie lady_

_un des dresseur vies  se mettre positon de art mariaux : pas touche à ma neechan  pervert  colo singe en avant_

_colo singe sort de sa poke ball  : colo colosinge_

_kids sourcillerrsourit : du calme dresseur de pokemon je suis pas venu faire perversion je viens juste  voir  ce bijou bléssé   qui depuis de jours fut kidnappe  que j'était à sa recherche avec ce tueur fous  qui sevit à tokyo_

_les enfants  surpris : tokyo_

_un des dresseur  regarde sa carte  :: nonc'est pas vrai on se tromper de chemin on devais prendre à droite  pas à gauche_

_un autre dreesur : c'est de ta faute tu fais que nous perdre à chaque fois tu sais pas lire une carte_

_le dresseur : c'est pas moi quai avais la carte  c'est toi qui sai pas lire une carte_

_le propriétaire   pikachu fermez la  tout les deux vous donnez maux de tete   pikachu calme moi ces deux  la_

_les deux dresseur   : non pas encore zzzzz pikachu_

_pikachu electrocute les deux dresseur : pika pika pika chuuuu_

_les dresseurs tomber  :itai ça fais mal chef_

_conan kids p outch ça fais mal pikachu_

_le proprietary de pikachu tourner sa casquette à l'envers:voila qui est mieux  qu'importe l'endroit nous somme perdu  on à besoin  de  refaire les vivre de repos avant de reprendre route le plus important  c'est  ce bouya  kids san   voleur ou pas voleur tu as dit cet enfant fus kidnappé qui est ce enfant_ _comment tu le connais_

_kids : cet enfants c'est mon plus grand rivale de casse tour de magie le mini tentai kun  conan edogawa_

_les dresseur  en chœur : conan edogawa le tentai junior   l'enfant de la justice_

_conan kids  intrigué : vous connaissez_

_la  dresseuse : sukke conan kun  tu es kawaii  tu es populaire  dans notre ville notre  senpai dit  si il un detective digne de faire appeler  le disciple  sherlock Holmes  qui serais aussi intelligent que lui digne de confiance est bien l'enfant de la justice pour résoudre les mystère  les plus  compliquer serais conan edogawa_

_le propriétaire : conan kun  je pensais tu es plus vieux_

_conan goutter  p plus vieux non mais pour qui il me prend  tousser : kfm kfm  kfm  je suis perdu connaissance_

_les enfants inquiet  : conan kun_

_kids entendu le sirène approcher lâcher filé  sur l'homme  pour l'emprisonner   : les renfort arrive l'un de vous aille chercher la police il ramener ici  dite vous avez trouver conan kun  il besoin de secours  hayake_

_le propriétaire de pikachu :jay kun tu es plus rapide va chercher le secours pour conan kun_

_le dresseur obéit  va chercher les secours : hai_

_kids   pris pouls de conan se relevé pour disparition  dans la fumée : prenez soin de tentai kun pour moi les dresseur de Pokemon   aligata  les pikachu  vous etes des Pokemon_ _exceptionnel_

_le propriétaire : kids san  matte je veut vous parler  chuchoter so  il aurais pu nous aider_

_la voix de kids  : ne t’inquiète pas  pour eux   hideyochi kun  tu retrouvera  ce que tu cherche ne te décourage pas  si tu es intéressé va à cette adresse avec tes amis     vous trouver un festival de Pokemon  qui est sur Tokyo pour quelque jour  avec tes pikachu tu ira loin dans la ligue Pokemon comme dresseur   je suis convaincu avec tes pokemon_

_pikachu: pikachu_

_le dresseur  une petit voix triste  doucement: je me fiche devenir dresseur ce que je recherche c'est ceux mon pris mes parents    ma famille_

_la dresseuse hideyochi san:_

_le dresseur : hideyochi san  on va les retrouver  rappelle toi ce que senpai dit toujours_

_les pikachu :pikachu pichu_

_le propriétaire serre ces  poing tes regarde colère  rappeler ces pikachu surpris : je sais que c'est trop tard  nichan me la dit   ces personne ne font pas de cadeau  il ne garde pas en vie je comprend pas pourquoi okassa otossa  ai pu faire ces chose  c'est pas vrai  il ne peu pas etes comme ça  quoi qu'il en soit jusqu’ici soit en vie  ou pas  je  jure de  prouver mes parents ne sont pas comme ça okassa otossa je vous rendrais justice  je retrouverais ma petite neechan  que même ci je dois laisser ma vie je sauverais neechan je vous le promet okassa otossa pikachu  pichu revenez  dans vos pokeballe_

_la pikachu revenu dans  ses poke ball: pikachu_

_pas le baby pikachu accroché à conan   renvois le poke ball  électrocute le propriétaire   pika pika chu_

_le propriétaire  électrocuter  fumer noir  surpris  : itai  baby pikachu   tu as aussi mauvaise caractère que ma neechan et mon okassa_

_la dresseuse  amuser câliner baby pikachu   : tu avoir du boulot pour la dresser zzzzzz_

_baby pikachu   électrocute la dresseuse   qui la câline:  pichu  regarde l'autre dresseur_

_le dresseur reculer : ou peut être pichu ne  veut pas être enfermer  dans le poke ball  otossa ma dit les Pokemon  sont parfois têtu quand il on une tete dire non  c'est non  pas vrai pikachu_

_pichu   regarde conan dans les yeu suater des bras dee a dresseuse x : pich u_

_conan avec les décharge revenu à lui ouvert les yeux regarder  pichu   comme hypnotiser de faible bras   serre pikachu se mis à pleurer : pichu  pichu   je veut  mourir je veut oublier_

_baby pichu   accepter le câlin de conan le serra aussi fort pour le réconforter : pichu_

_les 3 dresseur  goutter incomprehension à la scène   : pichu calinous  impossible_

_la police arrive avec  le dresseur_

_sato    qui à suivit le jeune garçon   débouler avec sa voiture rouge   freiner : les jeune   vous devrez pas être ici il à un tueur en série qui traîne_

_le propriétaire  impression  de la policière va devant joue :  sukke keiji san  vous conduisez trops bien que nichan conduit une voiture comme la votre une voiture rapide comme l'eclair  vous avez la version  7  de la viper_

_sato goutte p de quoi parle ce gamin :vous etes pas de Tokyo_

_le propriétaire  : ale qu'est qui vous faut dire ça   keiji san  on vous à pas dit on est pas de Tokyo_

_sato : ton accent  tu as le même accent que mon ami   quoi qu'il e soit  vous devez pas rester ici  c’est dangereux il à un dangereux tueur en série  qui sévit sur Tokyo il tue au hasard_

_la dresseuse : keiji san conan kun à besoin de secours_

_sato : conan kun_

_le propriétaire designer conan le pichu et son amie : par ici conan kun  bléssé  par contre je vous conseille prudence pichu est têtu  il vous si vous  aime pas os aps  je dois admettre j’ai bien du mal à le dresser  il à un sale caractère  il à mis hors jeu cet ojissan  avec pikachu_

_sato regarde  la direction de l'homme va lui passer menotte  : c'est une bonne chose il soit hors jeu ce type est un tueur en série il sévit à Tokyo depuis des jours inflige la peur aux habitant_

_takagi et ses collègue : satou san   satou san on viens  vous aider_

_sato  va voir conan et pichu  : conan kun c'est  bien toi  tu va bien_

_conan   qui pleurais entendu la voix de sato  il regarde  avec les yeux mouillé de larme satou keiji_

_sato:  takagi kun appelle l'ambulance je viens de trouver conan kun_

_les policier qui tiens l'homme : conan kun_

_pichu  regard méchant sato prêt à électrocuter: pichu_

_conan : non pichu  arret satou keiji est une gentille elle arrête les méchants  elle les envoie en prison ne lui fais de mal_

_baby pichu câliner conan:  pichu_

_le propriétaire chuchoter : sona  il obéit  à conan kun  comment est ce possible_

_un dresseur à coté : hideyoshi kun je pense pichu veut conan ku pour_ _maître_

_le propriétaire  approcher baby pichu  se fais encore électrocuter : zzz pichu  stop   zzz itai_

_conan :pichu stop_

_le propriétaire   retomber à genoux  repris souffle  : tu as gagné je t'approche pas pichu   de tout façon tu as un sale caractère comme  lui   je te déposerais  dans le centre Pokemon j'espére tu sera bien heureux sans moi pichu_

_baby pichu  obéit uniquement à conan  : pi pichu_

_sato : effectivement il à son caractère ce kawaii pichu  conan kun tu as fais un nouvelle ami_

_la dresseuse chuchoter : au moins on sait qui est plus borné des deux aura le dernier mots_

_un dresseur  :ça c'est sur depuis sa naissance il obéit à personne  il fais ce qu'il veut il suffit conan kun lui donner ordre on voit il obéit  tout de suite_

_le dresseur : savez ce que ça signifie   pour hideyoshi  kun si pichu lui obéit pas  il continue  de rejeter poke ball_

_la dresseur: nichan  hideyochi san  il se sépare jamais de ces_ _Pokemon_

_le dresseur : ya je crois le contraire  hideyochi à compris baby  pichu ne va pas lui laisser choix  vu comme il on être l'une t l'autre   deux tete de mule il devient pikachu à choisit son maître   on sait tous être le meilleur dresseur pokemon c'est celui qui redn heureux ces pokemon  je crois tant que hideyochi c'est mis à cette quête de retrouver sa neechan et ces parents il va pas abandonner cette objectif même pour la ligue pokemon   ça c'est une courage on peut pas nier chez lui_

_le dresseur : certe que te va fini par  le déprimer si il refuse de accepte la vérité  sur sa famille_

_le dresseur : ya  quelque soit les secret la famille reserve tant qu'il aura   cet force  en lui il aura le courage d'affronter la quête de la justice jusque au jour j il aura la preuve de les rumeur   sont vrai   rien et personne lui fera barrière brave courageux comme so otossa fut   okassa dit son otossa  il était comme un brave chevalier   invincible_

_la dresseuse : et kawaii brave  courageux fort intelligent  justicier  pour moi un super héros  j'espére mon prince charmant  sera  aussi héros kawaii comme lui  kawaii brave courageux_

_les deux autre   dresseur goutte p les filles_

_le dresseur agacé de sa soeur : pas avant d'etre  majeur neechan tu n'a que 10  ans   tu as pas besoin de ces gars mal_

_la dresseuse tirer la langue à son grad frère :  je m'en fiche   il viendra me chercher  tu pourra pas la empêcher de venir sortir avec moi   nichan je suis  sur il viendra pour moi  il sera comme hideyochi san kawaii intelligent  justicier_

_conan  avec la police  qui veut des réponse  trop occuper à regarde les dresseur  se disputer  veut se lever  trop faible pour se lever : itai_

_sato takagi inquiet  : conan kun ne lève pas_

_le propriétaire entendu ces amis parler   de rougi du compliment  de son amie p baka   ça 'existe pas ce genre de chose  que le fille sont naif  je vous le jure : conan kun tu as quel age_

_conan   voulu dire son vrai age  avant de tousse akfm kfm  kfm kfm_

_sato : conan kun 8 ans_

_le propriétaire de pikachu   chuchoter 8 ans  serrant les poing fort  faire être se ongle dans ces veine  p 8 ans comme ma neechan va avoirs comme moi ce jour la il entrer  dans ma vie il m a fais tant de cauchemar_

_les policier  qui était avec conan  remarquais    l'ados   perdu dans ces penser  ravi de voir l'ambulance  arriver  prend en charge conan    va à l’hôpital_

_conan  est mal à l'aise avec les secouriste il en à peur il deviens agité : no veut pas_

_le propriétaire de pikachu lance son poke ball  pikachu  zen detente pour  conan kun_

_pikachu  met ko conan avec son électricité pika  pikachuuu_

_conan  qui était agité senti électricité perdu connaissance : non veut pas   qui permis de  le transféré à l’hôpital bien sur baby pikachu  reste accrochera conan n'hésite pas électrocution   tout ceux qui veut enlever sur conan pichu  finis par le lâcher arriver à l’hôpital ou le pokemon et les animaux sont interdit_

_kids qui c'était déguiser en policier voyant la scène sourit  soulagé conan en bonne main mais ce qu'il avais vu sur conan ne lui plait pas maudit celui qui battu conan   à ce point  mérite une raclé observa les dresser de pokemon l'un d'eux l'intrigue beaucoup car son regard est plein de colère  mais il va mener son enquete plus tard décide rentrer chez lui car il doit  rentre se mettre au chaud pour ensuite aller voir conan obtenir de nouvelles en espérant que c'est de bonne nouvelles_


	3. nouvelle de conan

_chapitre 2 partit_  1

  _quel que  heure plus tard   après conan fut retrouvé conduit à l’hôpital ou il reçu les soin il  deux cote cassé un bras cassé la clavicule cassé u poumon conan respire avec un masque  sous calmant  est dans une chambre d’hôpital il à la visite de sa famille  rencontre son frère avec son club les dresseur  inquiet pour lui lui rendu visite  même baby pikachu est un petit malin il trouver la stratégie pour rester veiller sur conan et personne pas m^me son propriétaire va lui faire obstacle avec son  caractère il sais se faire comprendre_

_autour  de 10 h  le grand hopital  général    service  urgence pédiatrique_

_conan se reveille  de nouveau avec son cauchemar  il  réalise il est à l’hôpital  plusieurs minute écouler la porte s'ouvrit  sur so club conan était déçu il se demande si les criminelle on pas raison   ces parents ne veut plus de lui  mais par contre ce qui lui sert d'amis actuelle tiens énormément  à lui tout comme  lui  au fils des 3 année écouler  il à appris  apprécier les enfants leur amitié   il à même dit ayumi la vérité pour elle puisse pas faire des idées ayumi lui à juste  je me fiche de ton age   si  jour on s'aime ce le destin qui decide pour nous  soit en amour   mais ça va pas nous empêcher d'etre les meilleurs amis amis lui à jurer de garder secret  depuis leur relation  se passe  avec une amitié sincère misturiko kun est devenu de plus en plus bon  en deduction il à même eu la preuve  conan  est shinichi ce qui à frissonner conan  ce jour la ce petit garçon de 8 ans  n'a pas l'air être génie être muscle mais on voit misturiko est un gentille garçon amicale ses de l'honneur respectueux passionné  depuis  2 ans  il pratique les  art martiaux  il est aussi trés protecteur au point il à volonté intégrer l'équipe justu misturiko kun aime la science il regarde les emission télévisé  du style quiz  documentaire animalier documentaire  scientifique  en dehors de dessin aimé il lis des livres comme lui il à la capacité d'apprendre vite  une excellente mémoire  conan à même découvert misturiko  commencer piratage  des ordinateur il est pas mauvais  tout ça parce qu'il on rencontrer u pirate informatique   sur une affaire  il les avais aider à résoudre l'affaire en piratage de  l'ordinateur de la victime misturiko  lui à dit il veut être  un agent  de la justice il e sait pas encore lequel quand il sera grand il est fier d'etre  même  son meilleur ami et son apprenti parfois pour l’énerver il appeler conan senpai car senpai c'est niveau supérieur    genta kun la question se pose toujours amis ou pas amis mais conan  sait genta kun joue les tyran c'est juste un garçon qui manque d'amour auprès de sa famille il voit jamais  ces parent    son père travaille dans le bar restaurant sa mère travaille com_ _me femme de ménage   sur plusieurs endroits  de travail depuis deux il est grand frère d'une petite soeur  il à deja deux grad frère au collège et au lycée qui eux traîne avec leur  amis ne soucie pas de leur cadet il se moque de lui  ne le traitait d'idiot   de gros  de brute de  tout sorte de surnom méchant c’est vrai genta kun est pas trés intelligent il aussi tellement défaut   comme son égoïsme  son  hypocrisie sa gourmandise conan est soulagé genta ignore ce secret de taille aimi san  une jeune fille plus age que lui 3 ans  ce qui signifie aimi à 22 ans cette année  en age réel mais comme lui elle fus rétrécit   vu c'est une une fille on la jugera pas sur sa taille elle joue les fillette de 8 ans depuis retour à l'enfance  elle est une allié   un bonne amie pour lui parfois conan à sentiment  aimi  san  est peu lui version fille  une fille solitaire qui réservé à peur de faire des amis peur de s'attacher  à eux pour que l'organisation les tue conan  ne peut que constater ces enfants sont  presque lui sur version  4  de sa personnalité  enfin presque alors il observais ces amis qui lui parle il lui demander  de ses nouvelle il remarque le troisième garçon  portrait craché des son apparence  bien conan fui les regarde de tout le monde amis son regard croiser celui de l'autre garçon que  identique  physiquement excepté les cheveux  en bataille deux ou trois centimètre de  difference de leur taille  sauf sa version physique à les yeux plus foncé  que lui un peu violet comme les yeux  de son père alors qu'il perdu de ces pensé  ayumi chan le tire ses pensé_

_ayumi  tenant la main  de conan   en douceur  pour pas lui faire mal   avec un ton inquiète: conan ku tu va bien_

_misturiko : conan tu as besoin de sensei viens vers toi_

  _conan  soupirer : puis fais un léger sourire  :genki les amis    je suis soulagé  vous voir tous envie  la dernière fois je vous vu j'ai penser vous être mort comme le criminelle   ma dit   je me demandais combien de temps écouler  depuis il ma kidnappé il avais vous tué  je me serais pas pardonné  voir vous cible_

_ayumi : conan kun  heiji nichan et yusako sensei nous à sauver la vie puis tu disparu d'un coups on se demandais situ était encore en vie_

_misturiko : on passé notre temps libre à te chercher personne ta vu ni entendu   tu as disparu presque 3 mois  on à tous espéré tu reviens vivant par contre voir comment tu es si blessé  il devais pas etes gentille_

_genta :même kid nous aider à te chercher_

_conan  regarde  par la fenêtre: gentille  en générale je suis kidnappé il ne sont pas douceur avec moi sauf ci il sont personne qui on pitié d' enfant qui on devise de pas toucher aux enfants_

_aimi  : tu rappelle  de quoi  avant le kidnapping_

_conan ne sait quoi répondre un ton triste  :  de quoi ça je l'ignore tout ce que je sais   ce type est un effrayant  mystère de personnalité  je veut pas souhaiter à mon pire ennemie de rencontrer   ni comprendre  cruel à voir  il parler  de vous il tuer   parce que vous me nuire    vous ma famille il à tuer je suis pas à votre influence il veille sur moi quand il est colère il à pas être    douceur quand il était pas  colère  il être doux amicale  me fais sentir bizarre_

_les enfants goutter_ _incompréhension_

_aimi : ça signifie il pense vous influencer conan   que il veut conan pour lui seul soit veiller sur conan personne d'autre_

_le frère de conan : personne à maladie mentale dangereux   psychopathe_

_aimi : non je dirais psyzofrème personnalité multiple_

_misturiko : psyzofrème   personne qui tendance paranoia  particularité de se faire une idée qui deviens obsession  certain psyzopfrème sont possessif  parano   il se font es idée il va y croire trés fort    sera tellement obsédé  si il voit d'autre personne  ou quelque chose qui lui plait il va    devoir dangereux se débarrasser de tout ceux qui sont  à faire pour lui un obstacle  souvent certain psyzofréme  changer d'humeur   en 1 min il possède plusieurs personnalité mais la colère  sera plus la personnalité  dominante celui qui va s'imposer sur tout les personnalité  il possède peut extrêmement dangereux  il peut tuer  sous la colère    il aussi des phyzofrème  qui  en dit  il en ressent aucune  emotion  il peut juste être sans pitié     tuer quelqu’un  par exemple aller  jusque lui prendre sa vie  vivre sous l'identité de sa victime  manger   danser comme si rien était ces personne   o des traitement à vie_

_les DJ : impressionner sukke misturiko_

_aimi : ce qui signifie une personne traitement à vie ne prend pas ces medicament   en cas de crise aigu il est classée comme extrêmement dangereux pour la société_

_les dresseur qui sont impressionner  le  propriétaire comme ce tueur en série  que on dit fous    de ce que j’ai compris il tue les gens au hasard chasseur il à atteint le stade 3 de dangereux  psychopathe_

_genta :: le stade 3  c'est quoi_

_conan  allait répondre_

_le dresseur :  stade 1 de psychopathe s’en prendre aux animaux_

_la dresseuse: stade  2 s'en prendre à des plus faible que lui_

_le dresseur  : stade 3    des cible vivante sont les cibles   de chasseur aime voir la peur régner  sur   sa proie_

_le propriétaire  des pikachu : le motif de l'évolution   entre le stades   est un  flux d'adrénaline   la première fois un psychopathe   va tué  il à eu une forte flux adrenaline  que on penserais pas atteindre comme dans les sensation forte_ _ce qui signifie personne l’arrête  il va augmentation   de l'évolution jusque une personne mis fi à règne  demo l'adrenaline    au stade  est trés rare  le psychopathe  va tué  pour retrouver son adrénaline plus il tuera plus prend confiance en lui plus il ne peut pas s’arrêter de tué_

_le frère de conan  un ton ennuyé :  en gros plus il fera  sa chasse pour trouver   de nouveau adrenaline il  à eu la première fois il sera trop  confiant   en lui car il sais la population prend peur avec le mot tueur en série  la presse lui donne pouvoir tant que la  police   ne met pas fin  à son règne il va se prendre pour le plus puissant imbattable   avec une arrogance à narguer la police qui dit attraper moi   je gagne toujours_

_conan p dit comme ça c'est plus effrayant  de savoir il à  d'autre fou sortit de l'asile    je  prefere pas y penser n_ _i les croiser_

_genta : pointer du doigt les dresseur   pokemon : vous etes qui_

_misturiko : c'est vrai comment vous connaissez  conan_

_les dresseur en chœur : nous somme le club des  meitentai pokemon   tous ensemble nous somme toujours prêt à faire justice et défendre   les innocent et les pokemon vivre l'aventure ensemble nous somme une équipe qui  font des amis_

_les DJ  surpris sauf  le frère  de conan meitentai pokemon_

_le frère de conan   va faire le tour des dresseur pokemon  joue rougi  rends nerveux les dresseur_

_la dresseuse  de pokemon  : ai bouya pourquoi tu fais votre tour_

_le frère de conan sourit offre une fleur à la dresseuse: Marisa san   cadeau  pour votre jolie sourire_

_la dresseuse rougi  de la fleur  enlacer le frère de conan lui fais u bisou sur la joue : kawaii bouya elle est trés jolie ta fleur  aligata bouya_

_le frère de conan rougi  fais son sourire kawaii: bestuni Marisa  san_

_le dresseur  : neechan toi_

_le propriétaire  sourciller de pikachu   : bouya comment tu connais Marisa chan_

_le frère de conan sort son grad jeu de fan du club avec sourire  : hideyochi Satochima san  spécialiste de pokemon psy et pokemon_ _électricité le chef   du club  tentai pokemon_

_le propriétaire de pikachu : intéressant bouya  vas y  continu_

_le frère de conan designer  un dresseur  :  Jay Kanzoshita    san  spécialiste de pokemon feu rêve  devenir éleveur de pokemon feu_

_le dresseur impressionner  : correct   bouya_

_le frère de conan :  Mas_ _anori   Takonawa  san spécialiste de pokemon  eau  et  pokemon spectre   veut devenir le acteur  avec pokemon de film mystère_

_le dresseur  : toi   tu es bien renseigner sur moi  bouya_

_le frère de conan  :   Marisa Takonawa la spécialiste en  pokemon   insect  et de pokemon   herbe   veut devenir   éleveuse scientifique  de pokemon végétale demo il à un autre dresseur dans votre club  il s'appelle  Akira  Nakayama spécialiste de pokemon glace  et collectionneur de  tout les pokemon  demo il est pas avec vous_

_le propriétaire de pikachu : akira kun  est blesse il   c'est cassé la jambe  il est chez sa famille  jusque à sa guérison  demo toi bouya   tu ty connais en pokemon   ou je déduis tu es fan  de nous je me trompe_

_le frère de conan: hai  je suis votre plus grand fan je suis Hikaru Barudoshi  je regarde tout vos vidéo  je veut être acteur  quand je serais grand  je voudrais bien  aussi  rencontrer les pokemon faire un film avec eux je veut être amis des pokemon j'ai lu un article qui dit les pokemon sont comme les animaux de compagnie il sont fidèle   amicale  certain sont affectueux d'autre pourrais aider   les gens  comme les pokemon eau    serais utile pour les pompier  pokemon feu si tu as froid il pourrais te_ _réchauffé pokemon  électrique  te donner de l’électricité_

_ayumi : hikaru ku tu semble connaitre tout les pokemon_

_le frère de conan  fais l'enfant qui à un rêve  : ayumi chan   je regarde les dessin animé des pokemon  tout les jours moi si un jour j’ai un pokemon je veut  avoir un pokemon oiseau  je pourrais  faire un film ou je suis le super héros je volerais sur le pokemon oiseaux   j'aurais la vison    des oiseux je sauverais les  gens quand je vois il sont en danger  ou pokemon psy  avec je me téléporterais  du point  A  au point B    je sauverais   les gens les pokemon  qui sont   en danger  je serais comme kamen yaiba   aussi fort que gomera  avec mon art martiaux je serais   aussi cool que kamen yaiba  on vivrai plein d'aventure on ferais  plein  de nouveau amis avec qui je ferais  la  fete déguisé avec mes  amis et mon pokemon on s'amusera  trop bien  pour vivre os aventure  partir à la découverte de mystère  avec pokemon_

_ayumi et la dresseuse : kawaii hikaru kun_

_le dresseur  : hikaru kun tu as un grand rêve j'espére tu le réalisera  que tu sera toujours cool quand tu aura tes pokemon_

_le dresseur :  hikaru kun me fais penser à mon petit frère   il rêve   de devenir dresseur de pokemon dit moi hikaru kun  tu as quel age_

_le frère de1 conan : j'ai 8 ans masanori san_

_le dresseur  mon nichan à 7 ans  plus jeune que toi mais comme toi il sais  ce qu'il veut_

_conan :p ça c'est sur hikaru kun il est ambitieux demo j'ai  comme impression  de le connaitre  et il me rappelle quelqu’un: hideyoshi san  les pokemon tu en utilise pour faire detective_

_le propriétaire de  pikachu  viens  conan: oui conan kun   je suis  détective et mes pokemon m'aide à enquêter certain d'entre eux sont mes amis  depuis mon plus jeune age_ _conan kun  tu connais  pikachu_

_conan   : pikachu il électrocute   tout le monde  quand il est pas content demo est ce les criminelle peut utiliser pokemon pour tuer personne_

 le propriétaire de  pikachu : personnellement j'en est pas vu mais c'est vrai  j'ai vu des gens utiliser des pokemon pour voler   des bijoux ou des objets précieux d'autre _sont prêt à utiliser pokemon pour manipuler  les gens  pour les faire  acheter n'importe quoi  après il voit qu'il on  acheté du faux quand il vont voir la personne qui les as vendu  les faux objet mais c'est trop tard   il on disparu avec l'argent_

_misturiko : comme quoi il font les gens acheter  hideyoshi san_

_le propriétaire: de pikachu :euh comme_

_le dresseur : comme l'affaire   de  roudoudou  à  ville de_ _Chiba_

_les dj c'est  quoi cet affaire   de rodoudou_

_conan   : raconter moi cet affaire  les tentai pokemon_

_le frère de conan :  j’ai vu la vidéo  de l'affaire  roudoudou est un braquage à la bijouterie   de la ville une  fausse cliente rentre dans la bijouterie pour endormir le bijoutier les client pour voler les bijoux et les pierre_ _précieuse_

_le propriétaire   de pikachu : franchement  ces type utiliser  un pokemon berceuse pour endormir les bijoutier et client  puis  s'enfuir  comme si rien était presque parfait_

_ayumi :pourquoi c’était presque parfait_

_la dresseuse : car  il on penser voler sera facile si il font dormir sauf il n' avais pas vu la camera caché du propriétaire de la bijouterie à placé_

_le dresseur  : comme il ne portais que des gants on à vu leur visage    comme il sont reparti avec l'argents les bijoux et les pierre l'un du est  rentré das un tabac presse acheter des cigarette  avec une camera de combini d’accoté il à été filmer avant il part_

_le dresseur : cet ojissan   fais deux erreur  il à   qui la trahis   jetté sa cigarette  dans la rue  le deuxième  monter dans une taxi qui nous à conduit à ces amis    qui comptais l'argent  regarder les bijoux volé_

_misturiko : comment les avez trouver les voleur de  la bijouterie_

_la dresseuse : grace à nos amis nos  pokemon   leur compétence sont trés utile  pour le club_

_le dresseur :certain  des pokemon  son équiper de radar  d'autre des antenne qui met met des ultra son d'autre on la vision nocturne qui permet de repérer  les pokemon  roudoudou est un pokemon berceuse  elle vous chante une chanson  à un pouvoir  fais dormir tout ceux qui l'entoure    surtout si elle à un micro_ _le propriétaire  de pikachu : les dresseur de pokemon dresse leur pokemon pour faire divers chose certain utilise le pokemon pour sauver des vies d'autre pour faire comme voleur de bijoux d'autre pour les pokemon rapporte ed l'argent il existe deux tep dresseur de pokemon   ceux qui sont les gentille amicale  qui traître avec respect les pokemon d'autre emploie des méthode  pas cool  qui fais souffrir les pokemon     puis les abandonne sont ceux qui ne respecte pas leur pokemon  mon  club et moi nous on traître nos Pokemon avec notre  amitié on les  respect  il nous respectes certain serais montrer trop d'amour  avec une passion  pour les pokemon comme toi hikaru kun tu veut un pokemon pour sauver des vie   être amis  mais tu dois comprendre les pokemon et son propriétaire est un lien exceptionnelle  une équipe qui se comprend   qui   demande de l'attention de l'amour des soins spéciaux   la patience de ce que j’ai pu observer  mes pokemon ressent mes emotions  il save être  des vrai amis quad tu ass besoin il sot  affectueux  mais il on aussi leur caractère  comme   des pokemon je connais il sont têtu comme un âne il refuse d’obéir   aux ordre des humain  mais  mais u jour une chose peut arriver il te font confiance il t’obéirons  sera plus que jamais  ton amis à tout  épreuve il va te faire confiance   si un jour tu as ton pokemon  n'est pas peur de lui  faire totalement confiance  mais surtout entraîne les pour il soit toujours prêt   accomplir des mission veiller sur eux signifie comme tu va  veiller sur ta famille  tes amis  ou ton animal de compagnie les nourrir  veiller il sont en bonne santé  veiller il sont   repos quand il on fais des effort   ou il soit  pas trop fatigué veille il sont bien après u combat   tu dois les féliciter même ci tu as perdu ton combat ça les rend meilleur motivé   tu crois que tu sera faire  un dresseur comme ça quand tu aura des pokemon    hikaru ku_

_le frère de conan : hai hideyoshi  san je veut être cool avec mes pokemon on deviens les meilleur amis  pour la vie  on ferais plein d'aventure on s'amusera on ferrais  la fete ensemble on mangera ensemble on  ira à l'école ensemble en s’entraînera ensemble    si il est malade je m'occuperais de lui  on sera comme des fr_ère   mes pokemo et moi  rien nous séparera_

_les dresseur  conan certain dj senti comme un mal à l'aise venant de hikaru sur sa derrière phrase avec les_ _pokemon_

_la dresseuse   viens vers conan lui offre un cadeau avec un sourire : conan kun   en signe de l'amitié  du club des tentai  pokemon  on veut t'offrir ce petit cadeau  pour toi pour tu puise   guérir de tes blessure  et que tu puisse avoir  des beau rêve_

_conan    rougi  : un cadeau pour moi Marisa san    vous etes spas obligé  de m'offrir un cadeau   le tentai pokemon  vous m'avez deja suaver hier_

_le dresseur : t’inquiète pas conan kun  nous somme ravi de voir meilleur forme  qu'hier_

_l'autre dresseur :  en plus neechan à eu l'idée  que nous feront un cadeau d’amitié pour tu soit plus de rêve  plus d'aventure amusante_

_le propriétaire de pikachu  :  avec plaisir on veut t'offrir e ce cadeau d'amitié_

_ayumi :  okassa dit toujours un cadeaux d'amitié ne se refuse pas  car c'est un cadeau  qui viens du coeur  conan kun_

_conan : tu as raison ayumi chan  je ne peut pas refuser un cadeau d'amitié   aligata les tentai  pokemon san  ça me fais plaisir devenir votre ami d'ailleur  voici mon club les detective junior ayumi yoshida aimi haibara  misturiko tsubaraya  et genta kojima_

 ayumi : et hikaru  Bakurochi le nouveau membre  

_les DJ    salut leur ainé s avec respect  : konichiwa a les tentai pokemon_

_les dresseur  salut les plus jeune avec respect : konichiwa les détective junior kun_

_le propriétaire  de pikachu  : conan kun nous somme ravie  de voir tu va beaucoup mieux on venu prendre de tes nouvelle demo mon club et moi  on doit aller   nous entraîner mais nous reviendrons te rendre visite_

_conan : aligata hideyoshi san  aligata    les tentai pokemon ça ma fais plaisir de votre visite  demo  vous allez reprendre route_

_le propriétaire pikachu : mon club et moi on à decider de faire une pause  de quelque jours pour reprendre des force  et ravitaillement   avant de reprendre la route   prend soin de toi  en reviendra te dire or voir quad on reprendre route_

_les dresseur  saluer    pour un orvoir avec respect  sont  sorti   :  conan kun on te souhaite de guérir de tes blessure à bietot  conan  kun   sayonara lzs detective juniors sayonara conan kun_

_conan : aligata les tentai pokemon_

_les DJ  saluer avec respect les dresseur : sayonara  les tentai pokemon san_

_quelque min plus tard_

_misturiko : conan kun  tu n'ouvre pas ton cadeau d'amitié_

_conan regarde le cadeau sur la table   :  euh tu as raison misturiko  je dois l'ouvrir demo  je ne peut pas bouger    mon bras_

_ayumi ouvre le cadeau pour conan  : je veut t'aider ouvrir to cadeau  conan_

_conan  : aligata ayumi chan_

_ayumi trouver baby pokemon_

_ayumi  trouver pikachu  le doer à conan  : kawaii   un nounous_

_le frère de conan   : c'est surement un nounous pokemon  celui tu  as  eu  conan est un  pikachu  Pokemon électrique_

_conan  regarde le nounous : aligata   ayumi chan  hikaru ku tu as dit tu as vu les vidéo de tentai pokemon  tu crois que je pourrais en avoir  deux ou trois de leur video  je voudrais voir comment il résous une enquete   avec leur pokemon_

_le frère de conan : hai je t'apporterai des video   pendant tu es à l’hôpital   ça t'occupera    pour guérir conan_

_conan : aligata  hikaru kun_

 


	4. Chapter 4

_chapitre  2 partie 2_

_autour de  13 h conan se reveille de nouveau   d'une courte sieste avec ces cauchemar il à le sommeil difficile  cette fois ci il à la  visite de ces parents  qui sont  deja   dans sa chambre  tout comme baby pikachu    qui est deja à sa stratégie de veiller sur conan_

_conan  c'est réveillé  en sueur froide  regarde effraye  regarde autour puis vu sa mère qui fais du rangement une voix incertain : oka okassa_

_e  yukiko qui range  se retourne  va faire son gros câlin maternelle :mon kawaii ange enfin tu es de retour   tu ma tellement fais peur je croyais que tu allais pas te réveillé_

_conan rougi  : tu es vraiment okassa_

_yusako : bien sur c'est que c'est ton okassa   qui tu peut être veilleuse sur toi_

_conan   regarder de l'autre coté   de son lit vu son père: oto otossa okassa  vous etes vivant  pour de vrai_

_yusako: pour des année encore nous somme vivant_

_yukiko :mon ange   pourquoi tu dis ça mon ange tu as deja envie  de  nous te quittons_

_conan : euh non c'est pas ce que je veut dire je suis heureux vous soyez vivant   il à dit il vous à tué mon club sont tous mort  je pesas il vous eu pour ça vous inquiéterais pour moi_

_yukiko : mon ange nous allons trés bien ton papa   et moi on t'aime trés fort   ton papa  à fais nuit  blanche à ta recherche partout   sur Tokyo     sur le japon   plusieurs fois il penser trouver des indice le japon la police est à ta recherche moi tout les soir je demande à la bonne étoile que  tu reviens vivant auprès de nous je suis heureuse elle ma entendu_

_yusako  :  conan tu peut dire ce qu'il sait passé quand il ta kidnappé_

_conan : je  me souviens pas pa_

_yukiko : yusako    sensei_

_yusako : je sais ce que sensei à dit la police lui posera les meme question  tot ou tard il devra leur répondre_

_conan  p je préfère tard  j'ai aucune envie d'en parler  de toute façon: okassa sensei  vous à dit  sur moi je vais mourir_

_yukiko   câliner  conan : mais non  mon ange tu va pas mourir  tu es trop jeune pour mourir sensei à dit tu as ton bras cassé 2 cote cassé ta clavicule une fois tu sera opérer tu sera transférer dans ta chambre tu sera stable tu sera transfert à hogara_

_conan : hogara serais ce pas to projet secret tu appelle hogara okassa_

_yukiko  c'est plus un secret c'est deja officiel les renovation sont terminer il à tout ce qui faut pour bien être et santé  on  à même déjà  ouvert j'aurais  voulu tu soit à l'inauguration pour voir ce qui  me rassure tu verra  toi même  le projet hogara tu sera bien la bas trop kawaii ton nounous jaune qui te la donner_

_conan regard" le nounous  : les tentai pokemon il m'on sauver hier soir de la main  de ce tueur en série  avec pikachu  ce matin il m'on rendu visite me l'on offert  pour cadeau d'amitié  hideyoshi  san  est et son club il on l'air cool  avec leur Pokemon  okassa otossa vous avez des vu ou entendu parler de_ _pokemon_

_yukiko : oh oui  des pokemon sont des être  spécial  qui on  des pouvoir   exceptionnelle   o peut compter comme ces amis   sur qui on peut toujours copter   avec tu peut faire des souvenir fantastique pendant des millier aventure  demo je ne les jamais vu   à Tokyo_

_conan : ou en peut en trouver les pokemon_

_yusako  : les pokemon  sont aussi rare à trouver   en ville  beaucoup d'entre eux on peur des humain  ceci dit je sais que les pokemon  vont plus être dans la nature ou selon les environnement il save survivre par exemple pokemon  eau  tu peut en trouver la ou il à de l'eau  comme un lac_

_conan : pokemon électricité comme pikachu en peut les trouver la ou il_ _électricité_

_yusako  : c'est une possibilité comme une autre tu t'intéresse au pokemon maintenant_

_conan: on mais veut juste savoir sur les pokemon hier j’ai vu pikachu mettre hors jeu  le tueur  en série  mais je me demandais pourquoi un si petit pokemon avais autant de puissance pourtant pikachu est kawaii il à pas l'air méchant demo j’ai cru il allais tuer l'ojissan_

_yukiko : j’ai entendu dire les pokemon  sont   comme les humain il on des emotion  il sont trés sensible de ce que tu dit   sur eux ou devant eux   il existe de different pokemon demo je crois pas que les pokemon peut tuer quelqun   car les pokemon  sont des être  vivant passif il vont preference la paix_

_yusako  :  pas si tu les dresser pour tuer quelqu’un ça  que je sache les pokemon  qui grandi avec les humain obéis aux ordre  de leur maître même ci il on pas envie il vont obéir   les pokemon c'est comme des enfant  tu les traite bien tu les verra heureux tu les traître mal   tu verra il sont malheureux il on peur mais si le pokemon  on du caractère certain sont comme les humain il sont courageux save se rebeller ne se laisse aps faire facilement même ci il grandi avec les humain_

_yukiko : les pokemon  les animaux les enfants  sont des être vivant les plus fragile  les plus innocent les plus naif    les plus manipulable   que souvent les humain sans coeur exploite pour leur plaisir   pour_ _égoïsme de  devenir riche d'est puissance de dominer le monde   dit moi  pourquoi tu pense le pokemon serais tuer  quelqu’un_

_conan: je ne sais aps   hideyoshi san il à dit  des gens utilise des pokemon pour voler une banque ou bijouterie  je me demandais  si l'organisation  connait leur existence  ii pourrais avoir à exploiter les pokemon  pour des truc bien pire  que de voler   dit otossa tu crois  l'organisation sera s'en prendre à un pokemon_

_yusako  : venant d'eux tout est possible  il n'hésite pas de  s'attaquer à des enfant alors les pokemon  ne  serais pas surprenant il soit aussi cible d de l'organisation pour leur pouvoir   ceci dit tu as dit tu as vu le tueur  en série il ta dit quelque chose_

_conan: je les pas beaucoup  vu mais  je  l'es senti  entendu  se moquer de moi  il ma fais encore plus mal  que l'autre ojissan_

_yukiko : quest qui ta fais ce tuer  en série_

_conan en avais frisson de  ce souvenir de la veille la nuit  : il ma trouver dans la ruelle  deja blesse  dans  cet état   sous la pluie avec les orage  puis m'envoyer   je me suis cogner mais avant j’ai eu me lever il ma tabasser de coup de pied il le traître de  monstre  bouya déchet   que  personne veut  aimera  ni se souci  de mon sort  il à dit qu'il va débarrasser  sa  planet de déchet il allais tirer sur moi  quand pikachu  électrocuté il semis à pleurer entre deux sanglot  il dit doucement je suis maudit  tout ça  parque gin rentrer dan s ma vie je voulais être detective  c'est pas juste je suis nul  jai même pas pu protéger ran ce jour la  je suis u monstre_

_yukiko câlin réconfortant  en berçant son fils : non mon ange tu es pas un monstre tu es  toujours  mon kawaii fils_

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_chapitre  2 partie 2_

_autour de  13 h conan se reveille de nouveau   d'une courte sieste avec ces cauchemar il à le sommeil difficile  cette fois ci il à la  visite de ces parents  qui sont  deja   dans sa chambre  tout comme baby pikachu    qui est deja à sa stratégie de veiller sur conan_

_conan  c'est réveillé  en sueur froide  regarde effraye  regarde autour puis vu sa mère qui fais du rangement une voix incertain : oka okassa_

_yukiko qui range  se retourne  va faire son gros câlin maternelle :mon kawaii ange enfin tu es de retour   tu ma tellement fais peur je croyais que tu allais pas te réveillé_

_conan rougi  : tu es vraiment okassa_

_yusako : bien sur c'est que c'est ton okassa   qui tu peut être veilleuse sur toi_

_conan   regarder de l'autre coté   de son lit vu son père: oto otossa okassa  vous etes vivant  pour de vrai ou je rêve_

_yusako: pour des année encore nous somme vivant_

_yukiko :mon ange   pourquoi tu dis ça mon ange tu as deja envie  de  nous te quittons_

_conan : euh non c'est pas ce que je veut dire je suis heureux vous soyez vivant   il à dit il vous à tué mon club sont tous mort  je pensais il vous eu pour ça vous inquiéterais pour moi_

_yukiko: mon ange nous allons trés bien ton papa   à fais nuit  blanche à ta recherche moi je j'ai prier pour tu reviens  en vie   j'ai demander à ta bonne étoile  de veiller sur toi qu'elle te ramène à nous  sain et sauf  je suis soulagé   qu'elle ma entendu_

_sensei vies visite  entre dans la chambre  met ces gants : konichiwa  conan kun   ravi de voir tu soit réveillé_

_conan   vu sensei entré  il se mis  trembler si était pas  coincé  dans les bras de sa maman il serais à essayé de s'enfuir  il deviens agité   en  larme effrayé  :  non   lâchez moi veut pas  non   ps punition_

_yukiko ne comprend pas le changement d'un coup :   conan calme toi c'est  natachi sensei  il vet t'aider_

_sensei   sur la  appareil de orphie il  dose les calma_

_conan   se débat tellement il  qu'il fallut plusieurs min pour le medicament  fais effet pour le  calmer   totalement   en larme il répète ces phrase   il ne se rend pas compte il à  dit un  indice sur  un de ces  kidnappeur avec peur :  lâcher moi je veut pas ma je  veut pas puni  je suis gentille  je suis sage je ferais plus vilain garçon kogoro ojissa lâcher moi je veut pas ma je  veut pas puni  je suis gentille  je suis sage je ferais plus vilain garçon kogoro ojissa lâcher moi je veut pas ma je  veut pas puni  je suis gentille  je suis sage je ferais plus vilain garçon kogoro ojissa lâcher moi je veut pas ma je  veut pas puni  je suis gentille  je suis sage je ferais plus vilain garçon kogoro ojissa dit doucement en s'endormant avec l'effet du medicament  lâcher moi je veut pas ma je  veut pas puni  je suis gentille  je suis sage je ferais plus vilain garçon kogoro ojissa lâcher moi je veut pas ma je  veut pas puni  je suis gentille  je suis sage je ferais plus vilain garçon kogoro ojissa_

 plusieurs seconde après conan est endormis  complètement 

 yukiko  qui tenais son fils à câliner conan qui était en larme  effrayé  : mon conan je l'es jamais vu comme ça 

 sensei  qui noter son observation  vérifier le moniteur  : c'est mieux pour lui   il reste sous calmant pour limiter ces crise 

yusako : natachi sensei vous en pensez quoi 

sensei :  il m'est difficile de   définir un diagnostique   si je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrive avec kidnappeur  tout de fois   la reaction de conan kun es une preuve il est traumatiser  par la personne qui lui fais peur le fais il répète les même phrase  me laisse à penser il à tellement peur de cet personne se mat en colère il à comme  une reaction défensif et   de supplication  d'échapper à  la punition quoi que son kidnappeur lui à fais ça la traumatiser voir  brisé  

 yukiko : demo il est habitué à vous pourquoi il réagi comme ça  

 sensei : un mystère pour moi aussi mais je peut juste dire cette réaction va se produire  avec   les homme de son entourage pour conan kun il  forte chance  il peut  pas sentir en  sécurité avec  les homme ce qui est une réaction normal     avec le dernière événement  de sa vie  kudou  san  vous et ceux de son entourage va devoir montrer  trés prudent avec lui si vous voyez il es pas en confiance  aller doucement avec lui  montrer lui voulez pas  de lui faire du mal il peut vous faire confiance   éviter de  le stresser vous risquerez de le brusquer il rentrera en crise   

yusako  : je comprend    je ferais de mon mieux pour il n'entre pas en crise pour il me fasse confiance demo natachi sensei  avez vous  les résultat  

 sensei visite conan: deja  conan  kun  à été  une torture extreme pour un de 8  peut accumuler tout  les enlèvement je suis sur  celui ci   fut  encore plus dur pour ce qu'il  à  kidnapper avant le dernier   si je  juge son nouveau poid  il à deja perdu 7 kg 4  ces poignés   et ces cheville montrer clairement il devais être enchaîner sur plusieurs jour  à des menotte  ce qui du lui priver de tout moyen  de libérer   toute fois    ces blessure  recente   du passage au tabac serais  remonter à hier   plus de niveau des cote et  clavicule  mais on  à pu constater des trace   de piqûre  de petite coupure de brûlure   de électrocution  des marque de electrode  de nouvelle blessure  de coup de style fouet ou cravache des blessure non  identifie pour  l'instant la toxicologie à montrer il a eu contact  avec la  drogue et l'alcool fus aussi détecter  dans son sang d'autre résulta son  pas encore revenu   si on le rest est ce que je vous dit   à votre arrivé 

 yusako: natachi sensei  vous avez vérifier il à être  enfin vous voyez  ce que je veut dire 

 sensei : kudou san voulez vraiment  la réponse à cette question vaudrais mieux de pas avoir la réponse

yukiko : dite nous la vérité natachi  sensei   si une personne dépasser limite  de tout les niveau avec mon fil si il à eu plus cauchemar je veut l'aider à vivre  oublier tout ces horreur 

sensei  soupire  :  entendu  kudou san j'aurais bien aimer dire   c'est négatif il à pas  meme les examens   des blessure et preuve  on qu'il à  aussi été violer  plusieurs reprise  les  récente cicatrice date d'une semaine environ 

yusako: il à un  mais   avouer  il en are que vous garder  des information

 sensei : que c'est pas le fais il soit violer  mais selon le chirurgien  qui à procéder l'examen à pu dire que la plus ancienne  doit remonter  environ  une année ou deux   environ de ce que conan kun  à dit tout à l'heure depuis deux ans je soupçonner moury san  le maltraiter conan kun toujours nier moury san  lui maltraiter même ça   je ne peut pas affirmer  avec preuve c'est moury san le coupable  voir kidnapper je suis sur  conan  kun  niera   il dira le contraire

 yusako :il à du sperme

 sensei : on à pas trouver de sperme  mais selon le calcul de chirurgien  il semblerais les dernière blessure remonte à une semaine  environs  il pense conan  kun fut violer au moins  chaque jour  ou plusieurs fois par jour   un rapport de force  régulier qui ne doit pas être douceur   en juger l'état    de conan  kun sa réaction  est une preuve il va aps entire e security avec les hommes   ceci dit  je pense conan kun à échapper à son ravisseur  

 yukiko : qu'est qui vous  faire dire ça sensei

 sensei  découvre  les pied de  conan   en montrant les blessure  :  ceci me fais dire ça   conan  ku à du trouver un moyen  de s'échapper   d’après ces blessure il était pied nu il à marcher  plusieurs jour nous on trouve  des  pierre du bois   du verre  das certaine de ces blessure  genou main coude   bras divers   écorcher comme ci il à ramper ou du se trainer quand il est trop fatigué  trainer ce qui m'aurez pas comme conan kun est connu pour toujours échapper à ses kidnappeur  mais comment il à été traiter il evident  la  fois il à réussi échapper correspond  à une semaine  

 yukiko : sona vous die conan est restée dans la rue  dans ce froid  de novembre depuis une semaine

 sensei : non je dit il à  pas de coïncidence  toute ces blessures  date autour d'une semaine voir presque 2 certaine est en guérison jusque à hier  ce  qui m’étonne plus c'est il est arrivé  à Tokyo et croiser ce tueur  en série   je e veut pas am'avancer mais  conan kun semble  don  de trouver des adversaire pas de son niveau  surtout niveau physique  avant conan kun soit retrouvé personne ne savais  ou trouver le tueur  en série  il suffit conan kun reviens   le tueur se fais arrêter 

 yukiko : mon conan soit  don de la chance et malchance  en même temps 

_yusako : je suis pas sur il pense la même chose que toi  d'etre chance et malchance_

_sensei :  c'est une  chose   qui   pose une question à chacun  de son réveil est il chance ou malchance  chaque jours  malgré le temps écouler u avec son kidnappeur  une fois de plus conan kun à su montrer son courage pour échapper à son ravisseur par contre  le problème est  ces journaliste qui squatte devant  le service  il est difficile démonter à  conan à un autre service_

_yusako  cibler de son kidnappeur va vouloir faire taire Conan d'une façon ou une autre_

_yukiko: ne me dit pas tu va utiliser conan pour coincer le kidnappeur yusako_

_yusako : j’ai un plan  mais je ne comptes pas utiliser conan en perso mais à un leurre   tu as dit tu voulais soca transfer à hogara   on va faire quoi conan sera transfert à l'autre hopital garder conan à une chambre secrète seul nous le FBI sensei  sera connaitre_

_sensei regarde son bipeur : faite comme voulez  mais faite le vite   car les infos parle deja on la retrouvé  et qu'il est ici mes supérieur veule me voir savoir la presse est à l’hôpital  les met à nerf_

_yusako: on trouvera une solution à ce problème_

_sensei biper sonner:  bip bip : du moment elle ne va dérangement des patient je repasserai plus tard il sortit_

_yusako : je  jure je retrouverais  cet imbecile qui s'en prend à conan comme je retrouverais ce kidnappeur_

_yukiko : yusako_

_yusako : yuki_

_yukiko: tu as promis je te le dit la dernière fois tu franchi la ligne   de vie  cette fois ci tu  finira seul pour toujours tu verra plus les enfants  je ne pardonnerais une autre trahison ni abandon de nos principe yusako_

_yusako: je sait  je ferais pas ce que tu pense je contrôlerai tu as ma parole de kudou_

_plus tard  conan se reveille il entendu    du bruit il réalise pikachu mange des fruit d'un panier fruit yukiko  revenu_

_pikachu manger des orange: pichu_

_conan qui réveiller sous calmant  entendu du bruit  regarder  d'ou viens le bruit :pikachu_

_pichu  entendu conan viens lui : pika pikachu_

_conan  :qu'est que tu fais ici pikachu_

_pichu câlin conan :pichu pichu_

_conan goutte incompréhension: pikachu tu es censé être avec hideyoshi san_

_pichu signe de non ronronnant comme un chat: pika pika pikachu_

_conan: pichu tu aussi mauvais caractère que les filles_

_yukiko: qu'est que tu veut dire par la  Conan sur un ton effrayant_

_conan regarder sa mère de l'autre coté qui entrer  goutter nerveusement: ya  je veut dire pichu est comme les fille il à une idée en tete il ne laisse personne lui enlever l'idée_

_pichu sourie mignon en ronronnant câlinant conan quand yukiko  approcher trop prêt il s’apprête électrocution : pichu pichu_

_conan sévèrement gronder :non pikachu  cet mon okassa  elle est gentille elle veiller sur moi depuis moi bébé  ne lui fais jamais de mal personne touche à mon okassa pas même toi pikachu_

_pikachu fais des petit yeux  triste effrayé   au ton conan lui parler obéis :pichu pichu_

_conan surpris de la tristesse de pichu de voir il à effrayé  : gomen pikachu   je voulais pas te rendre triste je  veut  dire je ne savais pas tu comprend  ce que je dit_

_yukiko  donner un gateau à pichu : mon ange les pokemon comprend ce que les humain dit comme les enfant les animaux il save sentir ce  que  nos emotion   comme tu lui as gronder ça lui fais peur il pense tu es colère avec lui  tu veut pas être ami  hein pikachu tu veut protéger mon fils  être son amis tout comme moi je veut être ton amie tu dois avoir faim prend ce gateau pikachu_

_pikachu hésite de prendre le gateau  il renifle puis il mange  :pika pikachu_

_conan : pichu tu veut vraiment être mon ami_

_pikachu câliner conan :pichu_

_conan: aligata  pichu je veut bien on soit ami toi et moi_

_pichu content: pichu pichu_

_conan: okassa comment tu connais les pokemon_

_yukiko ramasser le nounous pikachu  sous le lit d’accoté    : quand j'était une petite fille j'avais un camarade de classe il voulais être dresseur de pokemon il avais quelque pokemon   ces parents avais  un  élevage  en même temps il les étudier les observa kun  le pokemon son être vivat fantastique  surprenant au pouvoir à pas sous estimer il semble pikachu t'aime beaucoup il venu veille sur toi il à aussi jaloux de ton cadeau plus_ _que il à jeté par terre le nounous pikachu qui changer de couleur_

_conan : pikachu  tu électrocute tout ce que tu n'aime pas   n'est ce pas_

_pichu : pichu pichu_

_yukiko  électrocution fais partie de ses defense et attaque_

_conan: okassa est ce tu sait pourquoi hikaru  kun  il resemble à papa_

_yukiko : hikaru  est ton cousin paternelle  de la même situation que toi et aimi chan c'est tes amis  du club qui l'on rencontre  en premier lui on proposer devenir son ami  tu  lui à deja parler_

_conan: non mais il est venu me voir ce matin avec mon club  j'ai appris il veut être un acteur   il est fan de pokemon  et du  club tentai pokemon j'ai pu constaté un accent français  demo si il est mon cousin pourquoi je ne le connais pas  il était_

_yukiko : ton cousin habitais à haido puis il à déménager avec sa mère  qua son père et mort pour vivre chez son beau_ _père mais il habite à Tokyo   chez des tuteur  c'est tout ce que je sait  demande à papa les infos ton cousin c'est lui  so  parrain_

 _conan sent il a voix de sa mère à de  la colère  quand elle parle de son père il est sur il on du se disputer il soupirer  caresse pikachu  de sa main libre : pikachu j'ignore comment tu es arrivé ici mais hideyoshi san doit s’inquiéter pour toi_ _il doit être à ta recherche_ _je veut bien on soit  mais   ne fais pas  ça n’inquiète pas ton propriétaire pour toi ça doit le rendre triste de pas te voir prêt si seulement je savais ou il est je le contacterais pour lui dire de pas pas s’inquiéter tu es ici veille sur moi tout comme okassa  veille sur moi demo il est ou otossa okassa_

_yukiko fais manger conan  son repas : ton papa est en  reunion avec  la police pour une enquete tu le verra plus tard mon ange mon ange  il on laissé ton plateau repas  je vais t'aider à te nourrir_

_conan rougis regarde le menu propose  : berk le repas de_   _l’hôpital_

_yukiko : mon ange sensei veut tu reviens poids  normal  si tu veut sortir de l’hôpital va falloir  sois à un poid correct pour un 8 ans pour revenir à un poid il at donner un regime  pour tu sois  équilibre aller mange mon ange ça te fera du bien_

_conan  hésiter  accepte de manger son repas pour faire plaisir à sa mère  pour elle ne s’inquiète pas même pichu 'aime pas le repas de l’hôpital il retourner manger des fruit et gateau  du  panier   : hai okassa même pichu prefere manger autre chose que le menu de_ _l’hôpital_

_yukiko prend en photo : tu as pas l'air mais tu es un petit vorace pikachu tu as mangé tout le contenu du panier de fruit qui était la  pour conan que dirais tu une photo avec conan pour dire vous etes ami_

_pichu  viens sur conan lui fais câlin: pichu pichu_

_conan sourit à pichu : pichu moi aussi je suis content d'etre ton ami du moment tu me lance pas_ _décharge électrique_

_pichu : pichu_

 


	6. Hikaru  est en danger

_**chapitre 3 parti  1**_

_** ** _

_**Hikaru le frère jumeau de conan après une dispute avec un membre des detective junior à s'emporter  facilement en colère  humeur bagarreur    tellement   colère il est  en plus perd re une médaille de sa famille transmet  de père en fils   depuis des génération une médaille de protection et chance  se retrouver dans un des endroit préféré  qui il oublier devenu dangereux pour un enfant avec sa jambe  coincer  à la suite d'une mauvaise chute il c'est blesse voila la pluie il se met à tomber  il trouver un œuf  de pokemon  qui éclore deviens son ami  mais  ce il est plus surprenant son père les detective junior les detective  pokemon  lui venu   à son secours hikaru  étais si colère  parce que des parole qui entendu toute sa vie  venant de so beau père    lui avais dit tellement souvent que il à pas réaliser  que  les paroles d'un e enfants pouvais lui faire colère à ce point  ce même beau père qui ignore il est un enfant   mais depuis marié à chikage kuroba   après la mort de toichi  son père  adoptive entrer dans a vie lui infliger l'enfer sous toutes forme tout comme conan et son tuteur officiel   hideyochi le dresseur de pokemon chef du club de tentai pokemon   en apparence de 13 ans  à pas sous estimer  compris  pourquoi  conan et hikaru  se t** _ _**aise  sur leur secret   il est un trés bon detectives   lui et  sa  soeur   on des liens  personne soupçonne avec les jumeaux la première rencontre avec les parents kudos   être** _ _**hideyoshi** _

_**le vendredi au park  autour de  15 h 49  après l'école les détective junior rencontre les dresseur de pokemon du club tentai pokemon** _

_ayumi : demain_   _que fessons nous après visite à conan kun_

_genta à l'arrière  : moi je sais allons camper avec le prof_

_ai: non le prof travaille sur importante commande  de clients                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               misturiko: si on allais au  cinema il à bon film_

_ayumi: non on à déjà été  week end dernier non nous feront plutôt une promenade  il va faire beau selon la météo_

_ai :  excellente idée ayumi chan  o va même faire un pique nique_

_misturiko: bonne ayumi chan   bone idée ai chan si on prenais nos vélo_

_genta  moi je vais prendre ma canne à pèche aussi_

_ai : si tu veut pêcher genta kun va nous falloir aller la ou faut de l'eau et des poisson_

_misturiko : allons la ou conan kun nous à montrer un coin  de pèche  la dernière fois on attraper des bon poisson  moi aussi j'irais pêcher rapporter à okassa de quoi faire diner pour nous_

_ayumi : il à même un endroit pour faire un pique nique il aussi des jolie vu je pourrais chercher un sujet  pour notre exposé ai chan_

_ai : excellente idée ayumi chan_

_ayumi vu hikaru  sur le terrain de jeu avec d'autre enfant : hikaru kun est la allons jouer avec lui un jeu_

_misturiko : ok_

_les DJ rejoindre  hikaru: ohayo hikaru kun_

_hikaru : ohayo les amis_

_une fille: les détective junior vous joignez à nous allons à jouer à cache cache_

_les détective junior déposer leur sac: d'accord_

_genta : qui cherche en premier_

_hikaru: le premier qui sera éliminer au plouf plouf  est  celui   qui va chercher_

_les enfant : d'accord_

_la fille compte  :plouf plouf les 3 petit cochon  qui vont  se promener   le quel sera mangé par le loup petit cochon un petit cochon 2  petit cochon 3  voici le loup  qui va attraper le petit cochon 12 3 le loup ta mangé   toi  tu es élimine  tu dois chercher tout les participant au cache cache pour gagner la partit_

_hikaru : compter sans tricher jusque  à 20_

_ai:  genta kun premier éliminer mais t as inter à jouer sérieusement chercher tout le monde d'abord avant de penser à son ventre_

_genta : je le sais haibara san_

_la  fille  : allons nous cacher genta kun compte jusque à 20_

_les enfants aquiécer  couru se chercher  une cachette : hai_

_45 min plus tard  genta à trouver tout le monde sauf  un participant  hikaru   qui était un  trés bon  à ce jeux la les enfant devais rentrer chez eux décider de se sparer amicalement et rentrer  gent veut gagner la parti mais pour cela il dois trouver  hikaru il se demande ou hikaru      à pu avoir une cachette 15 min plus tard  gent a est forcé d’abandonner il à chercher partout sauf  endroit   ça l'énerver  et  il  a trop loin_

_ai : genta kun    abandonne o doit rentrer_

_genta : jamais je trouverais hikaru kun_

_ayumi : genta kun   tu as deja regarder partout_

_misturiko : en plus le soleil va se coucher    si je ne rentre pas avant la nuit je serais puni pour le week end_

_gent a énerver regarder le soleil: d'accord j'abandonne je reprendre ma revanche_

_ai biper hikaru: bip bip_

_hikaru badge : hai ici hikaru_

_ai  :   hikaru kun  tu as gagné  la parti  nous devons rentré ou est tu_

_hikaru    dans l'arbre  sauter  au sol : kokoni les amis_

_misturiko : hei tu était  dans l'arbre  tout ce temps hikaru kun_

_hikaru : oui je me suis dit vous prendrez tout les autre cachette  alors j'ai réfléchi  et pour me faire une superbe cachette  j'ai gagner la parti_

_genta: j'ai regarder partout je t'es pas vu je suis sur tu as changer de cachette  pour gagner_

_hikaru : non je me suis camoufler comme un caméléon   la ou j'était je voyais bien comment tu jouer  tu as fais une  pause au marchant acheter des bonbon  des pomme caramel   avant  de trouver certain des participant_

_ai : il y à pas dit genta ku  je me disais aussi   tu en appris du temps pour trouver tout le monde_

_misturiko : c'est vrai  si tu avais jouer sérieusement tu aurais pu gagner la partie tu peut t'en prendre q'a toi même d'avoir perdue_

_ayumi: peut être on aurais temps de faire 2 parti genta kun hikaru à gagner loyalement la partie_

_genta :  je cherchais   mais j'ai eu faim en passant  devant le marchand_

_un peu plus tard_

_ayumi  et les duo misturiko  genta devant ai  hikaru derrière_

_ayumi :  hikaru tu viens avec nous demain_

_hikaru  : ou ça    ayumi chan_

_ayumi : nous allons faire du vélo   pique niquer_

_misturiko : prévu de fair la pèche_

_hikaru : pass j'ai  déjà prévu quelque chose avec neechan    demain  je dois y aller j’ai oublier  j'ai quelque chose  acheter pour neechan  tchao  il s'en va_

_genta    après hikaru le tient  : tu as pas compris c'est obligatoire  de venir  pour tout les membres   tu   viens avec nous ton materiel de pèche_

_hikaru  riposter par  une prise de karaté sur genta  :  c'est toi  qui ne semble pas comprendre tu es pas chef tu me commande pas j’ai dit je ne peut pas venir demain  je ne peut pas  tu ne décidera pas pour moi   et la dernière fois tu levé la main sur moi je ne suis pas peur de  gros menteur de ton genre  j'ai pa s temps à perdre avec toi  pour ton information je vais faire   entrainement   alors tu me_ _lâche_

_ayumi ai misturiko rejoint : hikaru kun genta kun_

_hikaru lâcher genta  s : vous les amis devez pas laisser ce  tyran d’égoïste decider pour vous genta kun sache je ne  suis pas m e faire commander par un enfant   je fais ou je vais ou je veut   quand je veut  tu n'a pas ton mot à dire j’ai dit je ne peut pas venir demain n'insiste pas_

* * *

  _les dresseur de pokemon_

 _la dresseuse avec son pokemon éliatron tour_ _ne en chatonnant un refrain joyeusement lalala la_

 _un dresseur ta neechan est bonne humeur_ _aujourd’hui_

 _le frère de la dre_ _sseuse: mouais  j'avais remarquer je me demandais pourquoi neechan est si bonne humeur  surement parce que elle à gager un   combat_

_un dresseur : surement à cause de ce garçon kawaii  qui elle parler_

_un autre dresseur :je paris  il à demander à sortit   avec elle_

_le frère de la dresseuse menace  son ami : tu es pas un peu fou jay kun neechan n'a que 10 ans les garçon ça ne l'approche pas  un point c'est tout_

_le propriétaire: masanori  san  tu ne pense pas vaut mieux ta   neechan  sois sourire   que de la voir  comme  l'autre jour  à pleurer une journée entière_

_le frère de la dresseuse  serrer les points : c'est vrai j’aime la voir sourire   plutôt à de me les casser en pleur mais je suis son grand frère je dois la protéger  j'ai promis à otossa de veiller sur elle     si lui il arrive  quelque chose  je ne me promenerais   pas_

_le propriétaire de pikachu :  ben nous somme équipe on veille sur les un  et les autres Marisa chan est pour nous une petite soeur on est t'aider à veiller sur_ _elle_

_la dresseuse tiens son pokemon joliefleur  : kawaii_

_les garçons : nani  Marisa_

_Marisa désigne les détective junior  : hideyochi san tu trouve pas kawaii les detective junior_

_le propriétaire de pikachu et les autre  regarder  dans la direction désigner par la dresseuse_

_une dresseur vu plus loin :c'est pas  hikaru kun  notre fan la bas_

_le frère de la dresseuse :il à l'air pas content_

_le propriétaire:  de   pikachu  masanori san lance  ton Pokémon espion pour entendre ce que dit les détective junior_

_le frère de la dresseuse lancé  son pokemon  marille : marille  va espionner les detective junior  sans te faire remarquer_

_marille son de  son Pokémon obéit  : marille marille  les dresseur écouter par un micro_

* * *

  _genta  colère : hé les gars ce gosse   n'a rien à faire avec nous_

_ai  : qu'est tu veut dire par la genta kun_

_genta:   il  joue  jamais avec   nous il fais rien avec le club  il se prend pour  magicien  il est pas de notre école_

_ayumi: magicien  il est cool  et doué   moi j'aime bien être son ami    genta kun_

_misturiko  : c'est vrai il est pas  détective mais il est malin  et intelligent comme conan kun il nous à aider à nous sortir d'une mauvaise  affaire  pedant conan kun était absent   j’aime bien ces tour de_ _magie_

 _genta crier sur ces amis menacer de poing: baka nous somme detective  junior on mission de résoudre des affaires pas faire de la magie il ne_ _supporte même pas le sang  il nous sert à rien  dans le club  hikaru kun_

_ai  froidement : et toi tu sert à rien non plus  genta ku pourtant on  te garde avec nous_

_genta colère : moi inutile  jamais de la vie je trouve des affaire pour notre club puisse résoudre comme détective je me prend pas pour un stupide magicien on sait tous les magicien  sont des sale tricheur  menteur voleur  la preuve  hikaru kun à tricher aujourd’hui dans notre parti   de cache cache si son père était aussi fort qu'il prétend  il ne serais pas mort  avec son stupide  tour de magie  il était tellement nul qui à raté son tour il a raté son spectacle il à que  tricherie  je suis sur il à changer de plaque ppour gager hikaru  kun est u sale tricheur_

_aimi remarquer le  badge de genta sur salopette marron  : genta kun_

_genta  : je vais vous prouver hikaru kun est un tricheur_

_aimi : genta_

_:_ _genta: il est magicien nul comme son père il fais que tricher  il  rien à faire dans notre club c'est un voleur_

_ayumi misturiko  aimi : crier  genta ku_

_genta : nani_

_aimi : genta ku rassure moi tu  as ton badge fermer_

_genta:  mo badge est ouvert  je le femme seule ment quand je suis à la maison_

_ayumi misturiko crier  :baka  genta ku_

_genta : nani qui vous traiter  de baka   vos deux les magicien son_

_aimi : genta kun  tu es un baka laisser ton badge ouvert parler en mal de hikaru kun lui fais aussi  partit du club en cas tu as oublier  il aussi un badge_

_misturiko: ayumi palis   regardant derrière genta : qui signifie si il à son badge est ouvert il à tout entendu   de ce que tu as dit_

_aimi : hikaru  kun  tu entendu ce que genta ku à dit_

_hikaru derrière get a  la tete baisé  lever la etre un regard  tueur en colère il relève ces manche   : moi tu traitre de nul   comment ose tu de traiter mon père de magicien nul genta kun gros lard  tu te crois intelligent tu  est juste gros_

_genta  se retourne pousse hikaru : qui tu traître de gros lard  je ne fais que dire la vérité   que tu est u tricheur un nul_

_hikaru sauter sur genta en colère se bat avec genta : tu va regretter ces parole crétin  je vais t'apprendre qui est le nul_

_ayumi misturiko aimi  chercher les séparer :  genta kun hikaru  yamatte_

_misturiko  au milieu  essayer interposer: non hikaru  kun genta  nous somme des amis on dois pas se battre_

_le propriétaire  de pikachu   interviens   lâcher son pokemon  pour séparer les bagarreur: bulbizarre utilise  ton fouet liane pour séparer les enfants_

_bulbizarre sort et obéis  : bulbizarre_

_genta   et hikaru tenu par le s fouet liane des pokemon plante : tu va  me payer cretin_

_la dresseuse   lance  aussi son pokemon  : toi aussi Chety aide bulbizarre_

 

_hikaru  trés en colère  tente de se libérer de fouet liane :lâchez moi je veut lui faire payer   à ce cretin  ce qui il à dit sur mon père  ce gros lard_

_genta en colère  veut se libère des liane : c'est moi qui va te faire payer  tricheur_

_les enfants  qui était se chamaille  entre  eux_

_le propriétaire  de pikachu lancé poke ball : pikachu faible décharge avertissement  pour les calmer   enfant_

_pikachu  sort de sa poke ball  décharge d’avertissement passer à quelle mètre des garçon s qui veut se battre: pikachu   pika pika chu_

_le propriétaire  de pikachu dur : silence   les détective junior_

_les enfants   se tue regarder le propriétaire de pikachu tout surpris : meitentai  pokemon_

_genta :  en quoi ça vous regarde   c'est pas votre affaire c'est entre ce crétin et moi_

_hikaru  trés en colère  : toi  ton affaire tu va prendre mon art martiaux pour  comprendre qui est_ _nul_

_le propriétaire pikachu  entre genta  et hikaru sévèrement   : hikaru kun   tu à te calmet maintenant je rappelle l'art martiaux   n'est pas pour régler tes problème pour te défendre  ou  si tu ne te calme pas  c'est pikachu  qui vous calme tu devrais avoir  honte d'utiliser art martiaux  pour justice un problème   qui peut être régler  par d'autre solution  que la bagarre un super héros n'utilisera pas des sport defense pour résoudre son problème du moi sit tu veut être du bon coté de  super héros faire justice_

_hikaru  serrer les points  toucher par la parole du dresseur de pokemon réussi à se libérer des liane  se sauver  courant  : laisser moi tranquille toi_

_ayumi misturiko  veut aller : hikaru kun_

_aimi stopper ces deux amis :  ayumi chan misturiko kun n  y aller pas  il est art martiaux il  vous boxeras en colère il  ne vous écoutera pas_

_ayumi : demo   aimi chan   il est notre ami_

_misturiko  ayumi : genta kun  c'est ta faute   tu as mis hikaru kun colère  genta : colère :  hé vous_

_pikachu ramasser la chaîne de hikaru  apporter à son maître : pika pikachu_

_le  propriétaire de pikachu prend la chaîne: qu'est que c'est pikachu_

_les DJ  sauf genta kun reconnu  la chaîne : ah c'est la chaîne de hikaru  kun_

_aimi  voyant  le  dessin du médaillon p j’ai deja vu ce médaillon quelque part mais ou je ne me souviens pas_

_ayumi_ _: matte c'est  la chaîne  de naissance de hikaru kun un cadeau de son père il ne se sépare jamais de sa chaîne d'habitude_

_misturiko: Anthony il à dit que c'est une chaîne  qui es transmis dans sa famille  depuis des année par les papa  de sa famille_

  _le propriétaire de pikachu  regarder la chaîne  :  la chaîne semble c'est cassé  Marisa chan masato san  retrouver hikaru kun parler lui   de sa_ _chaîne_

_les dresseur vont à la recherche  de hikaru   : hai  hideyoshi san_

_ayumi : aimi chan  tu crois que hikaru   kun est en colére avec nous_

_aimi voulais répondre : ayumi chan_

_misturiko   hikaru kun es des notre nous somme ces amis il à pas de raison  pour  il se fâcher avec nous  seul  genta kun  qui la provoquer_

_aimi  soupirer   sorti son portable  appelle chez le prof p vous alors   :   compris les amis  moshi  okiya san   le prof est la_

_okiya téléphone : oui le prof f_

_aimi : okiya san  demander au prof de venir_

_agasa : ai chan   ou etes tu le soleil va se coucher   le couvre feu de la police n'a pas été levé_

_aimi : prof  venez nous chercher  au park prêt de notre école venez  je suis  aussi avec les DJ  prévenez leur parents il son un peu retard_

_agasa:  d'accord je vais prévenir   leur parent_

_okiya : prof  il sera préférable  de leur demander de vous attendre au restaurant pret du park_

_agasa : ne restez pas à l’extérieur attendez moi  au restaurant  de sushi   prêt du park  il un bon ami_

_aimi raccrocher: hai prof aligata   prof les amis le prof  à dit de l'attendre au restaurant de sushi prêt du Park_

 


	7. Chapter 7

_chapitre 3 partie 2_

_au restaurant de sushi agasa okiya yusako rejoint les dj et les dresseur  tentai pokemon_

_le propriétaire de pikachu  boit du thé avec les detective junior  : les detective junior votre club    vous  battez toujours ensemble_

_ayumi boit du chocolat chaud  : on s'entend bien   on est amis_

_le dresseur : depuis quand vous etes un c_ _lub_

_misturiko : ça fais  3 ans   nous somme un club   jay san_

_ayumi  chocolat : on former le club  avec conan kun quand il est arrivé  en CP   au cour d'année  puis aimi chan nous à rejoint  puis hikaru ku  à rejoint_

_genta : nous étions deja un club  avant leur arrivé_

_aimi  qui boit du chocolat un ton méfiant : hideyoshi san pourquoi tu es venu avec nous   ici_

_le propriétaire de pikachu :  je voulais connaitre mieux votre club je trouve courageux our des 8 vous resolver des meurtre_

_le dresseur : ça vous fais aps peur  de voit les mort_

_ayumi : au debut j’ai eu peur   mais après e observant conan kun qui était courageux  approcher le mort  il est si brave   si intelligent si malin que les criminellement toujours_

_misturiko : on former le club on voulais être amis de conan kun en c'est rendu compte il aime être enquêter  il est cool_

_le propriétaire : c'est quoi la première affaire  votre club à_ _travailler_

_genta : on à résolut  une affaire de yoko okino san_

_ayumi : tout le monde peser que c'et tn meurtre mais e fait c'est un suicide_

_misturiko : la conan nous à demander de l'aider à reveler la  vérité  on fis une démonstration de page à modeler et de glace  au debut j’ai pens conan kun à résolut l’affaire tout seul demo il nous à dit  à la fin de l'affaire  il à demander à shinichi san  le tentai de l'aider   il à juste répéter ce que shinichi san  à dit   de dire à la police il à dit est apprenti de shinichi_

_ayumi misturiko genta : moi  aussi je suis 'apprenti de shinichi san nous suis tentai junior_

_aimi :  en parlant de tentai  voici le prof  yusako san et okiya  san et vos amis  qui viens d'entrer dans le restaurant_

_les DJ  :  prof kokoni_

_yusako : je  les trouver au fond du restaurant  prof_

_min plus tard  agasa : les DJ vous allez bien    aucun vous à des problème_

_les dj : genki prof_

_agasa soupirer : dieu merci vous etes tous la   bien_

_okiya: pas tous non prof  il manque un   le nouveau  membre des DJ_

_agasa: vraiment  il manque un  sachant conan est à l’hôpital ii reste 6  DJ_

_yusako : les DJ vous avez un nouveau  membre_

_ayumi : hai  yusako san il s'appelle hikaru barudoshi kun_

_yusako p  hikaru barudoshi kun  j'ai deja entendu ce nom quelque part_

_agasa  regarder autour : vraiment  j'avais oublier hikaru ku à rejoint le club il à à peine  3 mois les enfant ma beaucoup parler de lui  je les jamais croiser dit moi ai chan qui sont ces enfants avec vous_

_le propriétaire de pikachu  : grands père   nous somme pas des enfants   mis à part Marisa  chan et les detective junior     nous somme tous des collégien_

_les dresseur pokemon en chœur :nous somme le club des meitentai pokemon tous ensemble nous somme toujours prêt à faire justice et défendre   les innocent et les pokemon vivre l'aventure ensemble nous somme une équipe qui  font des amis_

_la dresseuse assise avec le filles des dj  konbawa : dessus  Marisa Takonawa 10 ans  une future  éleveuse de pokemon  et  scientifique   pour pokemon végétale et pokemon insect  voici mon nichan_

_le frère de la dresseuse assis  prêt de misturiko  : konbawa  dessus  masanori Takonawa  14  moi je veut devenir    acteur  avec  mes pokemon eau et pokemon spectre  das les film aventure mystère voici mon meilleur ami_

_le dresseur : konbawa  dessus  Jay  Kanzoshita 14  moi je suis futur  éleveur de pokemon feu_

_le propriétaire  de pikachu  : quand à moi dessus konbawa mon est hideyoshi  Satochima 13 le chef du club des  meitentai pokemon  je suis détective_

_yusako observe le propriétaire de pikachu :Satochima kun  tu as ressemblance avec   comme   Hidenori  kun  tu le connais_

_le propriétaire observer  yusako  puis sorti   rapidement: je ne vois pas en quoi vous concerne  ojissan_

_tout les  dresseur pokemon goutte  : hideyoshi san_

_le dresseur : ojissa hidenori san c'est son père  c'est  dur  pour lui  ojissan_

_yusako:   que veut tu dire jay ku  c'est dur pour lui_

_le dresseur : depuis   4 ans il n'a pas revu son père  qui à disparu_

_le frère de la dresseuse: il à quelque mois  sa petit soeur à été kidnappé   leur mère est dans le coma  dans un incendie il à veut qu'une chose retrouver sa soeur  pour sa mère puisse sortir dans le coma  c'est qu'il pense_

_la dresseuse  triste : youko chan_

_le frère de la dresseuse  : t'inquiète pas neechan on retrouvera  youko chan on réunira avec sa_ _famille_

_ayumi : Marisa sa  tu as l’air de connaitre  youko san_

_la dresseuse   sur son portable  youko chan à  votre age  elle aime  venir au travail  de mon okassa voir les pokemon  plante  c'est elle  qui  sur la photo  la c'est mon frère    la soeur  de  jay san   la soeur de akira  san  venu à l’anniversaire de mon frère_

_misturiko : kawaii  : demo ton frère n'a pas 14  ans_

_le frère de la dresseuse   : je suis le cadet des nichan  de la fratrie  nous somme 4 garçons 3 fille  le plus jeune à 2 ans le plus agé à 20 ans misturiko kun_

_misturiko  : hein vous etes nombreux dans votre famille_

_ayumi : vous entendez bien_ _la dresseuse : on est solidaire dans la famille  quand o à des problèmes demo parfois on va se diputer moi  je suis la dernière fille de la famille c'est pas toujours cool les autres font des chose moi j'ai pas droit de faire on me traître de petite_

_le frère de la dresseuse: tu es petite neechan c'est normal_

_la dresseuse crier su r son frère  : c'est pas vrai nichan j'ai 10 ans je suis pas petite   c'est mark   c'est miki  momotao  c'est Matteo les petit pas   moi  nichan_

_le frère  de la dresseuse: tu petite moi je suis  plus grand   que toi  les petit on jamais raison cesse de crier dans mes oreilles aho_

_la dresseuse   bouder : aho toi même  puis d'abord c'est nul cette règle  le petit peut avoir raison pas le grand_

_yusako: masato kun pourquoi tu dit les petit 'non jamais raison_

_le frère de la dresseuse : c'est vrai  neechan nichan me le dit tout temps  je suis petit  j'ai jamais raison_

_misturiko : neechan me la dit aussi_

_genta : moi aussi mes nichan me le dit_

_aimi p  les grans  sont toujours moquer des petit: quoi on fera les grand nous traiterons toujours petit mais ce qui est vrai d'une manière il son  nos aîné   quand on vie en famille    on va s se disputer pour un oui ou non  comme deux amis    prof je vous demander de  venir  parce que les DJ s'inquiète pour hikaru  kun_

_agasa:  : pourquoi vous inquiéter pour votre ami il doit être chez lui_

_ayumi : genta kun et hikaru   kun se sont  battu_

_misturiko : nous savons hikaru u c'est enfui  il était en colère  comme il fais du karaté  il était trés colère plus que d'habitude on voudrais aller  le chercher_

_ayumi : hikaru kun n'aime pas on se moque de lui   ces yeux son t devenu foncer j'ai eu l’impression de voir du feu  dans  ces yeux_

_yusako : pourquoi  genta kun et hikaru kun vous etes battu_

_genta : c'est lui qui à commencer_

_ayumi : yusako sensei  tout à commencer cet après midi après l'école  on c'est rendu au park  pour nous jouer un jeux_

_misturiko : la  on a vu hikaru ku au park avec d'autre enfants  on à decide  de jouer à cache  cache genta kun devais  trouver  tout les participant de la partit_

_aimi :il à trouver tout le mon de sauf hikaru kun  qui c'est montrer plus mali   que genta kun il c'est cacher la ou personne pense il va se cacher  comme toujours genta kun montrer il est mauvais joueur_

_ayumi: il à pas arrêter de dire  que hikaru kun à trichera après il à parler du père de hikaru kun_

_misturiko : il à dit que les magicien sont tous nul  des menteur la magie n'existe pas  que si le père de hikaru était le meilleur il n'aurais pas raté son spectacle il aurais pas raté son tour_

_aimi  : le problème genta ku nous le disais à nous sur le chemin du retour mais il oublier son badge est ouvert  accrocher à sa salopette hikaru kun aussi un badge du club à tout entendu  en voyais clairement il est pas content hikaru kun lui dit sa façon de pense r traiter de genta  de  gros  qui genta ku la pousser il se son battu  jusque  hideyoshi san et sas ami séparer genta kun et hikaru ku_

_misturiko :  hideyoshi san la u peu reprimand  parce que il utilise ses art martiaux pour régler problème il c'est enfuit_

_la dresseuse : hideyoshi san    à réprimander mais il  est aps méchant  demo genta kun  à parler   mauvais sur le père de hikaru kun ce qui la mis en  colère  puis à pousser hikaru  kun qui  du sentir attaquer par genta ku pour cela il utiliser les art martiaux_

_le dresseur : en plus   de ce que vous ave dit le père d'hikaru kun est mort  il  doit être fier de son père entendre genta kun parler de son père comme ça la mis hors de lui pour lui genta kun insulter son père c'est  comme insulter son héros_

_yusako p effectivement  dit comme ça  il à de quoi mettre ue personne hors jeu : pourquoi vous l'appeler pas_

_ayumi : on à le biper il ne répond pas_

_misturiko : o à tous appeler  envoyer message il   nous répond pas même haibara à essayer de localisée son badge_

_aimi : j'ai eu un signal un moment puis il à disparu  je sais juste le signal était en déplacement_

_agasa : je comprend pourquoi vous inquiéter pour lui visiblement  il ne veut pas vous le retrouver_

_ayumi : prof j_ _e pense il  peut faire fais comme conan kun    quand il est  en colère il coupe son badge  demo quand conan fais ça  il se retrouve toujours en mauvaise chance avec des criminelle_

_yusako p ce qui tout aussi dangereuse ce soit agir sous la  colère te fais faire 'importe quoi : les DJ vous connaissez les endroit il va trainer   quand il est pas avec vous_

_ayumi : je connais deux endroit_

_misturiko :moi_ _aussi_

_okiya : vous connaissez son adresse_

_les DJ signe de non de tete_

_agasa : vous etes ami vous connaissez pas son adresse connaissez vous au moi  sa famille son école_

_les dj signe de non_

_yusako :pourquoi vous ne connaissez pas sa famille_

_aimi : à cause de genta kun  à chaque fois ls enfant lui demander d'aller joue il dit oui mais il suffit genta kun impose  son avis il dit il à pas droit d'inviter des gens chez lui_

_genta : de toute façon il est trop bizarre il mage pas de sushi_

_misturiko : aho  genta kun hikaru kun te la deja dit il est allergie_ _il à pas droit  mange sushi   ça le rend malade_

_ayumi : il  à eu fois il manger à la cantine il avais du poisson  au menu il penser c'tait du poulet il devenu rouge_

_mistuhiko :  il à vomis  il respire fort il perdu conscience il gonflé  comme un ballon  des plaque rouge apparu_

_le frère de la dresseuse : allergie aux poisson  c'est une l'allergie rare pour les japonais mais ça existe  mon frère aîné il allergie au crustacé si il ne mange il pourrais_ _mourir_

_la dresseuse : genta ku en quoi c'est bizarre hikaru kun ne mange pas de poisson  a pourquoi ça te derange_

_genta  :nous somme au japon   les japonais manger du sushi_

_agasa : les allergie alimentaire n'est pas un jeu une personne qui à une ou plusieurs allergie alimentaire  peut s’étouffer  et il n' a pas de bon médicament il en  mourir vous devez éviter les blague sur l'allergie d'une personne_ _okiya: profil est annoncer une tempête ce soir    nous devons  vérifier que hikaru ne fasse pas comme conan un puisse aller un endroit   dangereux pour u enfant_

_yusako  : ayumi chan misturiko kun nous on dit  de connaitre quelque un de ces endroit commençons par la  fessons deux groupe_

_agasa: c'est une bonne idée yusako kun_

_le propriétaire pikachu revenu: nous allons vous aider à retrouver hikaru  kun les detective junior on juste besoin de son numéro et une photo_

_2h plus tard la nuit est tombé les enfants les dresseur pokemon yusako okiya le prof séparer  en groupe   rechercher  hikaru yusako à reçu un SMS  des sa femme qui lui dit j'ai mauvais presentiment de revérifier sur leur enfant ce qui il à fait tous correct conan est à l’hôpital il se demande si c'est pas  son fils disparue qui serai en danger   la tempête commencer les enfants on tous retour chez eux  les  dresseur pokemon  retour à leur auberge yusako  okiya aimi le prof o chercher un moment le  temps  ne leur permis pas  de continuer il sont rentre chez agasa  quand hikaru   la ou il était tout allais bien  quand il entendu   craquer  quelque chose i  allait voir  il à trouver dans une piece un  objet rond   ovale  en couleur  il regarder  dans un panier  découvre   c'est un œuf qui entrain d'éclore   il avance prudemment  pour  aller voir l’œuf   de_ _prêt surprise_

 _l’œuf_ _à éclos  un certain nombre de min   piroly sorti s'étire bailler :piro piroly_

_hikaru surpris  souri t p serais ce piroly le pokemon  : sukke evoly   tu es trop kawaii_

_evoli observe  hikaru lui saute dessus le câlin joyeusement : evoly_

_hikaru sourire  tiens piroly le câlinant  : piroly tu est  trop mignon  et  tout  doux tu sais quoi je m'appelle  kaito  kuroba on m 'appelle hikaru  barudoshi  je suis acteur et  magicien  toi tu es le plus kawaii et mon premier pokemon  toi et moi on va vivre plein d'aventure   on va se déguiser  ensemble j'adore me déguiser si tu es une fille je t'appelle Lili si tu es un male je t'appelle evoly on va faire un film ensemble  tu sera mon partenaire  qu'est tu en pense  piroly  tu veut être mon premier pokemon_

_evoly signe de oui  sourire : evoly_

_hikaru heureux  regarde dans le panier une lettre  une couverture  p   super chouette  j'ai mon premier pokemon   il lits la lettre   ale une lettre : jolie  œuf   je souhaite tu soit vivre une belle aventure  ma file   voulais devenir  une  artiste voulais   dans un théâtre   je sais c'est son plus grand rêve malheureusement  quelqu’un la emporter loin de moi  je peut pas te garder mon maris 'aime pas les animaux  car il était allergique au poil si tu ressemble à ta maman tu sera un kawaii evoli qui va devenir un piroly sit tu trouve un maître tu as different choix  d'évolution qui aura different pourvoir   je ne peut imaginer dans une cage  alors je suis te laisser dans  ce théâtre est un  des endroit j'aimais venir quand j'était enfant j’aimais danser  tout comme ma princesse  aurore   elle aime beaucoup se déguiser elle  chante  danser si kawaii elle était impatiente de te voir naître pour  faire son spectacle avec toi  si tu de la chance  quelqu’un  partage sa passion   serais prendre soin de toi  te faire devenir un pokemon artiste  je ne sais pas ou te mettre mais je ne veut pas tu vie  dans une cage la liberté  c'est mieux pour un kawaii pokemon puisse vivre   mais voici un peu de nourriture la couverture  de ma princesse pour tenir au chaud   et ton premier  costume  elle ta fais  pour on spectacle je sis sur s tu sera une jolie evoly  j’espère tu sera heureuse tu trouvera un talent à exploiter sois heureuse evoly bonne chance pour faire une artiste je pris pour tu trouve un maître  aussi passionné que ma fille  ps si tu trouve un maître voici un poke ball unique pour toi  evoly ma princesse à choisit pour toi_

_evoly : evoly_

_hikaru   regarder dans le  panier donne à evoly sa nourriture  regarde la photo il viens de trouve   puis regarder evoly manger   sourit  tristement  : aurore chan   moi kaito kuroba  alias hikaru   barudoshi je te fais serment  sur mon honneur  de magicien  de veiller à ton rêve se réalise  je ferais  pour toi evoly une star  tu sera fier   de voir  evoly star  de déguisement  car moi je suis un e  grand fan amateur d e déguisement  otossa   veille sur aurore chan moi je veille sur  evoly de aurore chan_

_evoly à fini de manger  viens  sur hikaru le claie : evoly_

_hikaru  se laisser tomber à genoux en larme serre les poing  frapper avec colère le poteau  : otossa toi et moi nous somme les meilleur magicien jamais personne  à droit  de dire tu es nul  personne à doit de dire  tu n'étai aps u grand magicien c'es toi qui ma appris  à me déguiser  tu m'appris le karaté tu m'appris  les meilleur tours  appris à me déguiser    pouquoi il fallu   tu part la haut j'aurais tant   voulu faire  un spectacle avec ton otossa père et fils que vais je devenir sans  toi maintenant je suis retour à l'enfance    jamais je prouverais  que tu es pas mort  accident  mais d'un meurtre  que faire  que  dois je faire_

_evoly regarde hikaru lu lécher les joue  : evoly_

_hikaru rougit  serrer evoly : evoly_ _okassa   qui est marié avec lui   comment pourrais je  faire avec lui  si il découvre je suis retour à l'enfance il reviendra  encore   m'interdira  de faire la magie   il  réussira convaincre okassa   encore  je ne veut pas son bonheur  mais c'est faux  je  veut elle soit heureuse mais  comment  faire face à lui je ne suis pas  fort même ci je fais du karaté tu sais evoly  il à toujours me faire l'enfer   si il me découvre il te voit i voudra te tuer  la dernière fois je suis rentre de mes cour il avais tué tout mes animaux  mes  colombe mes oiseaux  mes lapin même le chie de mon ami que faire quand on est pas poids contre un  demon comme lui je ne peut gagner si je suis un enfant_

 _evoly regarder une direction  puis cour: evoly_

_hikaru  regarde vers la direction evoly r courut  il court derrière  evoly   : matte evoly_

_evoly courut  evoly  evoly_

_hikaru  regarder  surpris  pour voir  le mauvais temps à deja commencer  : chotto  masaka  me dit pas  c’est une tempête   so je dois sortir d'ici_

_evoly : evoly_

_hikaru entendu  un craquement  il regarder  en haut du bâtiment abandonné  qui s'effondre   il plonger pour sauver evoly fais plusieurs roulade il finit  par tomber dans un trou recouvert perd des morceaux du bâtiment qui s'effondre sa jambe se coince   dans un trou étroit:   attention evoly   par une important fumé   sur plusieurs min hikaru protège  evoly perdu connaissance_

_conan qui dormais  eu un étage sentiment    comme un frisson glacial   sa jambe  s'engourdie d'un  coup regarder autour de lui nerveusement : okassa  tu va bien okassa_

_yukiko regarder par la fenêtre  inquiètes de mauvais presentiment entendu son fils cacher son jeu va le voir   : coucou mon ange  tu as bien dormi   il ton laissé ton repas   faut tu mange pour  reprendre pleine forme faire_

_conan  regarder sa mère mais il vite   fuis son regard  à cet instant il envie  de lui demander mais il s'abstient    il fais  petit effort de amer pour ne  pas inquiéter sa mère p pourquoi est je encore me sentir en danger si je suis à hopital il ne peut me retrouver je suis encore plus parano qu'avant pourquoi je me sent en danger  il essuie ses yeux pour lire une phrase sur le mur  qui apparu d'un coup pourquoi est je sentiment_

_hikaru    revenu à lui   toujours serrant   evoly_ _: evoly tu va bien_

_evoly  signe de oui  de la tete : evoly_

_hikaru_   _:bien  evoly   ale ou je suis je connais pas cet endroit_

_evoly: evoly_

_hikaru attache la couverture au cou de evoly  avant le poser prêt de lui : tiens evoly cette couverture te fera une jolie cape  de super hero reste ici je vais me lever yabbe je suis coincer_

_evoly assit regarde hikaru qui cherche à déc_ _incer sa jambe : evoly_

 _hikaru cherche se décoincer : so  inutile  de continuer je ne suis pas assez de force dans ce corps deviens blanc :visiblement  je suis sauver evoly je suis tomber  en fessant plusieurs roulade puis atterri ici_ _qui recouvre debris  je suis  coincer la jambe   il à pas beaucoup ni de moyen je me libère avec force d'enfant sauf ci j'utilise mes gadgets il cherche  ces gadgets dans   p so  j'ai pas mis la ceinture ballon  aujourd’hui il à  quelques gadget de magicien rien qui peut m'aider  à soulever ces truc  c'est moi  ou je manque d'air   ici_

_evoly : evoly_

_hikaru cherche son portable  son badge  pâli en degaant u penut d'air :  yabbe mon portable    est dans mon blouson  je laisser dans la piece ou j'était   ne me dit pas j'ai perdu  mon badge  p so je e sais même c'est quoi  le pouvoir   de evoly yoriste_

_evoly    debout les oreilles   attentif evoly_

_hikaru  p   ce bruit me dit rien de bon: evoly     va falloir tu aille chercher mon blouson tu me le rapporte ici  je dois trouver mon portable appeler secours  je sais tu viens de naitre   tu as surement à peine  deux heure  tu es le seul à me sortir d'ici  va chercher mon blouson si te plait  rapporte le moi   tu comprend_

_evoly  signe de oui : evoly_

_hikaru renifle moi   va chercher mon blouson  apporte le moi si te plait je compte sur toi fais de ton mieux  evoli soit prudent   c'est dangereux_

_evoly renifler hikaru pis  se fais u passage pour aller à la chercher : evoly evoly_

_hikaru regarder sa montre cassé essayer encore de libérer sa jambe p so ma montre c'est cassé à  cette  vitesse je vais épuiser ma reserve d'air  je serais   endurance  moins  de 24  je ne savais spas j'allais tempête  de mauvais temps: aligata evoly j'espére tu réussira  trouver mon blouson avant il soit trop tard je serais dommage je meurs en hikaru ça mettra en danger shinichi et les autre vaso je vais tout faire pour me sortir d'ici j'espère  décoincer ma jambe  yorist yorist_

_conan regarder vers la fenêtre  se chuchote si ce sentiment est pour me dire quelqu’un de mon entourage est en danger mais qui  j'ai entendu okassa dire nichan est chez notre cousine  neechan doit être chez une amie  qui otossa  ça m'étonnerais    okassa est avec moi  le DJ  si il sont  pa chez eux  sont il dans cette tempête okassa à parler no ça serrais trop dangereux quoi que avec eux  je m'attend à tout sorte de bêtise    et problème il s'attire  : pichu  tu es un vorace tu es censé être avec hideyoshi san   pas  ici_

_pichu  manger une assiette de nourriture pour lui : pichu_

_conan  soupir  :  pff  aussi têtu que  ma famille   plus têtu que les dj   que tu es  pichu_

_pichu  monter câliner conan : pichu_

_conan  rougi :  bon sang pichu tu es aussi malin  que  ma  mère  quand elle à une idée  en  tete personne ne lui enlève_

_yukiko :  mon conan qu'es que tu dit_

_conan goutter : euh bestuni okassa_

_pichu s'allonge prêt de conan pour dormir  baille : pichu_ _conan: ohé pichu je tu es vraiment kawaii  je ne sais pas  commet tu as fais   je ne sais fonctionne les pokemon  demo je me demandais juste  quand je serais libre de cet endroit_

_yukiko viens câliner conan caresse la tete de pichu : quad tu sera meilleur forme mon ange ton petit ami   pichu à intention de jouer ton ange gardien_

_conan  serre pichu  amicalement_ _t s'endort prêt de lui sur sa maman  : mouais  j'avais remarquer pichu  est un ange jaune têtu  que je voudrais bien comprendre_

_yukiko bercer son fils et pichu tendrement  pour les endormir  les embrasse le front : tu aura temps de comprendre pichu un autre jour il est temps de prendre repos mon ange bonne nuit  mon ange je t'aime_

_conan chuchote : bonne nuit okassa je t'aime aussi  p  mon ange espère ton frère va bien mes anges  j’espère un jour vous serez réuni un jour  bonne nuit petit pichu_


	8. Chapter 8

_chapitre 3 partie 3_

_lendemain la tempête est calmé  les recherche de hikaru   sauvetage les dj  et les dresseur pokemon  on fais équipe   il on chercher  hikaru    partout les dj  connais comme endroit il vont trainer pour jouer sans succès  hikaru lui se reveille toujours coincer con!state il à de l'eau  dans la pièce qui s’infiltre il à du perdre connaissance dans la it quand il à pas eu d l'air evoly  est revenu avec le blouson il pris son portable pour appeler  de l'aide  il à pas réussi il rester longtemps car son portable est déchargé   manque de chance il à plus de voix  il pus activer suffisamment longtemps sa position pour donner un signal  pour si quelqu’un le recherche  puisse le trouver  ces amis les dj et les dresseur pokemon fini par le trouver prévenu les secours qui l'emmène à l’hôpital_

_19h 45_

_ayumi : aimi chan   c'est dommage on  sais pas ou hikaru kun habite_

_misturiko:  c'est vrai on que so portable mais il semble pas nous répondre_

_aimi :  hikaru kun  vous répondrais si une certaine personne avais fermer sa bouche au lieu de dire des parole blessante_

_a_ _yumi: : c'est vrai genta  ku n   à pas être gentille  si il avais pas dit ça  hikaru kun serais pas fâché avec nous_

_misturiko: aimi chan tu peut localiser  le badge de hikaru_

_aimi mis les lunette :  pour le moment j'ai  rien_

_ayumi  et misturiko  soupir : pff_

_le propriétaire de pikachu sortit so ordinateur portable : je peut être vous aider  aimi chan   donne moi le numéros de hikaru kun_

_aimi  montre le numéros  de hikaru : d'accord  hideyoshi san_

_le propriétaire   de pikachu fais des manœuvre: sourit  c'est bien ce que je pensais_

_les dresseur : tu la trouvé hideyoshi san_

_le propriétaire   de pikachu : lui non mais le dernier appel il à fais  reste autour   de 16  h  26 si jen quoi le nombre  de  d’appelé de cette personne  il sot proche  donc_

_misturiko : j'ai compris si on trouve cette personne o trouvera  la personne qui est proche de lui_

_le propriétaire   de pikachu : matte  j'ai viens d'avoir un signal_

_aimi regarde ses lunette moi aussi j'ai un signal faible_

_le propriétaire: trouvé  le signal semble de venir ici_

_la dresseuse : il à une image sur la carte_

_le dresseur  :  ça ressemble à un_ _bâtiment_

_yusako : zoom dessus hideyoshi   kun_

_propriétaire_ _de pikachu   zoom sur l'image : ok  yusako san_

_yusako p  il y à pas dit  : ce bâtiment   c'est  un théâtre plus précisément le grand théâtre  de Tokyo   qui  est fermer au public    vous à till deja parler de cet endroit les dj_

_ayumi et misturiko : non yusako sensei_

_aimi  :  c'est compréhensif    rappeler vous les amis  vous  hikaru kun nous à dit son père  était magicien_

_ayumi :  ah   hikaru kun à dit  son père est mort pendant un spectacle_

_misturiko : la il allais faire un nouveau tour  de magie  quand il est mort_

_le dresseur : socca    genta ku  à insulter son père alors il est allé   la pu son père à faire des spectacle_

_le propriétaire :  yabbe  yusako sa   ce grand théatre est prévu pour demolition aujourd’hui   cet après midi à 15 h il parais quelqu’un à racheté le théâtre veut construire un projet à la place du théâtre_

_yusako p masaka  c'est ce que yukiko me parlait l'autre jour aligata hideyoshi kun de ton aide   vous aussi les dj les tentai  pokemon je prend relais_

_le propriétaire de pikachu:  bestuni yusako  san_

_plus tard_

_yusako  okiya les tentai pokemon et les DJ  sont  la  chercher  trouver hikaru_

_hikaru   regarder son portable   respirer difficilement   du manque d'air  bon sang il est décharge j'ai plus de voix je suis mouillé à cet à allure je vais mourir!   je manque de plus en plus d'air   j'ai aucun moyen de me décoincer_

_okiya  et yusako recherche : pourquoi il viendrais dans un endroit aussi dangereux ton neveux_

_yusako : j'en est aucune idée  ce qui est sur son père à fais plusieurs spectacle ici surement il voulais  se sentir proche de lui en venant ici_

_okiya  éclairer partout   : dangereux surtout ce bâtiment tiens à peine debout  il ne semble pas avoir pris vie   depuis des années_

_yusako: c'est le théâtre qui à ferme il à de cela  10  ans à la suite d'une incendie déclencher par un court circuit il à eu 3 mort  ça été bien avant la mort de son père_

_okiya  ou es mort  son père  pourquoi il viendrais ici  n_

_yusako : son père est mort dans le théâtre opéra  du  quartier divertissement 10 mois après la fermeture de ce théâtre  il à du venir ici parce que c'est la  le spectacle  de son père devais avoir eu lieux si ça n'avais pas été fermer_

_okiya : je vois beaucoup de spectacle programmer pour ici   à été déplacer  sur les autre théâtre de Tokyo  après l'incendie_

_yusako: il est bien ici le signal c'est augmenter_

_okiya    regarder  derrière eu  il éclairer  :   les dj   et les tentai pokemon  que vous faite  ici c'est dangereux_

_les dj et les dresseur de pokemon :  gomen nasai okiya san   on voulais vous aider  à trouver hikaru kun_

_yusako p aussi têtu que mon fils ceux la : ben  il sont la  on va faire avec     vous les enfants  restez avec nous  c'est dangereux   je veut vous rester sage  ne jouer pas les_ _cascadeur_

_les enfants : hai yusako sensei_

_peu après : tous appelle   hikaru  kun    tu nous entend_

_hikaru  p j'entend des voix maintenant_

_tous appelle : hikaru kun_

_hikaru p  je rêve_

_ayumi :hikaru kun ou est tu_

_hikaru p comment il men trouver ceux la  personne connait cet endroit à part moi_

_misturiko : hikaru kun   nous somme tes amis  ou est tu_

_les dresseur pokemon : hikaru kun tu va bien_

_la dresseuse pokemon : kawaii hikaru kun ou tu es  on veut te parler_

_hikaru  fais du bruit  p  j'ai pas choix il pourront  m'aider   à me libérer  bon j'espére   il sont seul_

_marille  : marille marille_

_le dresseur :marille tu  as trouver hikaru kun_

_marille   désigne un couloir  elle entendu du bruit  : marille  marille_

_pikachu :pika pikadi_

_le propriétaire de pikachu : nani pikachu_

_hikaru  envoyer evoli chercher les secours  p   evoli je compte sur oi_

_la dresseuse   vu  evoli qui sorti d'un trou  dans le couloir   : ah c'est un evoli_

_les dresseur de pokemon surpris_

_le dresseur  :mitte il à un papier   dans sa cape_

_ayumi   : hikaru aime bien les super héros sil_

_misturiko :meme quand on joue au pirate il met une cape_

_le propriétaire de  pikachu pris le papier codé li le papier codé  : il à des dessin  dessus_

_aimi: hikaru ku et bon dessin   qu'est qui à dessiner    hideyoshi san_

_le propriétaire   d :d j   corde   y  des  forme ronde carré une jambe    des vague    bouteille    de plongé  poid lourd multiplier par 2_

_la dresseuse : qu'est qu ça veut dire_

_aimi : il à besoin de secours  il se peut la tempête d'hier fais dégât dans le théâtre   il à pu être blessé   que   vu les lieu  il prend l'eau_

_misturiko :ah corde y     serais  envoyer moi une corde et les bretelle  ou la super ceinture du club    le forme ronde et carré  signifie   il  à eu un éboulement_

_ayumi :   ce qui veut dire  la parti de la jambe  il à une jambe coincé  sur le debris  il prend l'eau il a besoin de respirer_

_aimi   cris dans le trou  :hikaru kun si tu as ta montre  du club  essaye  de le diriger vers le haut   avec la lumière_

_hikaru  entendu aimi pris sa montre pour l'allumer mais   s'éteint il c'est souvenu il  un lampe de poche   et descendu fluo  resent il allume  il envois  les fluo   pour faire deux repérer_

_aimi  allume sa montre éclairer vers le fond:  il ma entendu je vois un peu   fluorescent ayumi chan misturiko kun   allumer vos montre  et  éclairer le fond_

_ayumi et misturiko  allumer leur montre: hai_

_le  propriétaire  de pikachu   envoie sa poke ball    luciole   éclaire  nous   ce trou_

_luciole sorti   obéit luciole   illumine le trou_

_ayumi e misturiko   : cool_

_yusako  et okiya    venu  : les dj     vous avez trouver   hikaru kun_

_aimi : hai il est la    mais yusako sa  regarde  il à eu éboulement  des étage supérieur  il semble encore instable donc une personne légère  et souple peu faire_

_le propriétaire  de  pikachu demo yusako  san nos pokemon   peu passer de ce théâtre_

_yusako : je vois ça   le passage  est pas assez  grand pour un adulte  puisse descendre_

_okiya  : seul une personne qui est léger peut passer_

_yusako   donne sa clé de voiture  à aimi   il nous faut   stabilisée  faire un passage  aimi chan va dans ma voiture prendre  dans le coffre un sac    bleu pren le   et un  casque  apporte les moi  si te plait a_

_aimi : obéit  : hai   yusako san_

_yusako   : hideyoshi kun  avec vous des pokemon  assez fort    pour déblayer en douceur  un passage jusque à hikaru_

_le propriétaire  lancer deux poke ball  : hai yusako san j'ai  deux pokemon pour la situation    go  onyx  et    go alakazam venez nous aidez   sauver hikaru kun_

_onyx et alakazam  sortit de leur poke ball:  : onyx   alakazam_

_ayumi et misturiko  impressionner : sukke   les pokemon_

_le propriétaire de pikachu :onix utilise  accroche  toi     fais moi descendre   en abs   alakazam   utilise ton attaque psy pour soulever  les debris  pour faire un passage  les amis appeler  vos pokemon    herbe   psy et ls plus fort   pour  renfort_

_le dresseur   lance une poke ball  :  go rocaillou viens aider aussi  à déblayer_

_la dresseuse   lancer deux poke ball  :  go bulbizarre utilise ton attaque fouet liane   pour   aider  hideyoshi san   insecateur  va aider hideyoshi san  à   sauver   hikaru   kun_

_bulbizarre  sort e  obéit   :  bulbi bulbizarre_

_insecateur  siort et obeit  : insecateur_

_ayumi et  misturiko voyant  insecateur  font tune tete effrayé  :  ah i_

_misturiko : il est effrayant ce pokemon_

_la dresseuse :  ne vous inquiéter pas  ayumi  chan misturiko  insecateur est trés gentille  même ci beaucoup on peur de lui   mais il est trés gentille_

_le frère de la e:  et fort   et puissant beaucoup de pokemon on peur de lui_

_le propriétaire de pikachu  se prépare à descendre   prend son taki walk : les pokemon les plus effrayant sont souvent les plus grand comme insecateur avec ces lames  aiguisé   la première fois on va le voir il vous fera peur demo  méfier vous les plus grand pokemon ne sont pas tous des méchant certain sont  grand  doux  beau et amical il à juste leur taille qui fais  peur   au petit pokemon_

_yusako regarde  hideyoshi    : hideyochi kun  do'u tu sort cet équipement de l'escalade_

_le propriétaire de pikachu  commence la descente  :  sensei dit toujours un  bon dresseur de pokemon  ou aventurier  doit être  prêt à tout   avec tout les bon équipement d'aventurier  pour élever tout le défis  de l'aventure    les pokemon on y va   tous ensemble  sauvetage de hikaru_

_okiya : ce garçon me rappelle quelqu’un   qui laisse rien au hasard_

_le dresser  tiens la corde  du propriétaire : les amis aidez moi à tenir   la corde glisse_

_pikachu  empêche evoly de descendre : pika pika_

_le dresseur tiens evoly qui allais descendre avec les autre  : evoly  tu reste avec moi      ne t’inquiète pas on trouvera hikaru kun_

_dans le trou  hikaru   et le propriétaire de pikachu_

_propriétaire_ _de pikachu: : c'est bon je suis  au fond   bulbizarre envoie les fout liane_

_la dresseuse : bulbizarre   : utilise ton attaque  fouet liane pour  remonter hikaru kun_

_propriétaire_ _: hikaru  tu va bien_

_hikaru montre un mots   sur son carnet :  hideyoshi san  ma jambe est coincé j'arrive pas  la faire sortir  j'ai plus de voix_

_yusako : hideyoshi kun   hikaru un vous nous entendez_

_p de pikachu: hai  yusako san  j’ai trouver hikaru kun  sa jambe  est coincé   sous les   debris  c’est hikaru kun n'a pas de voix_

_aimi de retour   : il à du prendre froid car ici il n'a pas de chauffage_

_yusako  :  hideyoshi  kun   tu vois quoi autour  de  vous_

_pro de pikachu :   les morceau de mur de béton il à de l'eau qui semble couler de tuyau   cassé  l'eau monter   hikaru  kun  tu tremble en dirais_

_hikaru montrer  un papier p en dirais j'aimerais bien te voir   dans l'eau glacé   comment tu serais à ma place_

_pro de pikachu  evoly va bien   ne t’inquiète pas il est la haut avec mes amis est ce que evoly t'appartient  hikaru kun_

_hikaru montre son carnet: et un le mot  je l'es trouver  hier soir elle à éclos  dans un panier     dans une loge    il avais ce mot_

_pro de pikachu lis le mot  donner à hikaru sa chaîne de son médaillon: je vois  tu sais hikaru kun j'e pense ça t'appartient   ceci_

_hikaru  surpris  cherche son medallions p  je comprend mieux pourquoi je suis malchance hier soir et aujourd'hui j'avais perdu ma medallion de protection noter : aligata  hideyoshi san  j'avais pas remarquer j'avais perdu ma chaîne_

_pro de pikachu c'est un cadeau de ton père n'est ce pas   hikaru kun_

_hikaru  signe de oui  p oh oui mon père me la offert   à ma naissance  jii dit il me la  fais spécial pour porter chance bonheur et protection ben je suis soulagé l'avoir retrouvé  j'ose pas imaginer ce qui m'arrivera si je la perd_

_pro de pikachu  attache les fouet liane  à hikaru : fais  confiance hikaru kun je vais te sortir de la    avec les pokemon  quand tu sera libre  des debris   bulbizarre  te remontera  la haut d'accord  hikaru kun_

_hikaru signe de oui  p j’aimerais bien voir ça  toi et es pokemon m 'aider_

_10 min plus tard hikaru es dégage  bulbizarre la remonter   aider de tout les pokemon   et les humain hideyoshi  derrière lui remonter  pendant il remonte à eu des morceau de mur qui s'écrouler faillit blesser les garçon amis les pokemon psy   et les autre pokemon on eu reflex de les protéger  il on  finit de remonter sauf   avec quelle petite blessure légère sauf hikaru qui à sa jambe brisé  est en hypothermie bien son état n'est pas critique il perdu connaissance en voyant sa jambe ensanglanté dans  un sale état  quand il sont tous sorti du  bâtiment l'ambulance venait d'arrivé  pour emmené hikaru à l’hôpital ou se trouve conan une fois  à l’hôpital pris en charge après examen fus emmené au bloc pour être opérer pendant quelque heure puis il se reveille dans la chambre de conan le lendemain  avec une jambe opéré et ce qui ne rassure pas hikaru  de voir certain de ces secret sont exposé hideyoshi rencontre yukiko dans la chambre des jumeau_

_hikaru réveille regarde autour de mal à l'aise puis regard jambe   il en gémit à la douleur  : ahh_

_conan sur l'autre lit se retourne regarde hikaru: hikaru kun tu veut  de la morphine sensei peut augmenter pour toi_

_hikaru regarder atour puis conan ou leur regard fusionner en un seul regard  il essayer de parler  amis aucun son sorti_

_conan : tu as pas besoin de parler pour le :moment je sais qui tu es   en vrai je sais aussi   tu aura plus de voix quelque jour sensei à dit tu as une angine  que c'est pour ça tu as pas  tu dois laisser ta voix au repos  quel que jour_

_hikaru p une angine  chouette plus de  voix  pendant quelque jours je n'aurais pas de besoin donner explication_

_conan : hikaru kun je comprend les langue de signe je ne sais pas si tu sais faire  mais j'ai entendu sensei  et mes parents parler  il cherche ton responsable il veule savoir qui  ta fais ces  cicatrice   sur ton dos_

_hikaru devenu blanc p yabbe  j'avais oublier mes cicatrice  pourvu il ne sont pas aller voir plus loin_

_conan  p pourquoi j'entend  les  pensé de hikaru kun  est ce  sa façon  de me dire ce qu'il pense  par télépathie de magicien: hikaru kun je dois te dire  un  juge  venu  ce matin  il à dit il va enquete pour  trouver ton responsable et celui qui te maltraiter il enquete sur toi  et sur moi si tu es vraiment kaito kuroba    mon cousin  sache  ma dit   ton père et lui son frère et celui qui fais ces blessure pour moi ou toi il en va ps permettre des criminelle  s'en prend à nous surtout s'en  prend aux enfants je suis sur il va mener enquete il est bon detective  il trouvera qui à pu te blesser_

_hikaru signe  p so je suis dans le pétrin  j'ai pas  choisit bon moment  de me blesser moi  :  conan  je me doute bien  il vons fouiner mais parfois il est chose qui ne doit pass être mis à jour surtout quand les OMB est encore actif    demo   je suis ravi de savoir tu es  ok  je t'es chercher  pour te rencontrer un jour j’espère tu m’acceptera come ta famille même ci je suis magicien de ton équipe  anti organisation_

_conan  répond en signe : je  me fiche de ton métier  du moment tu fais pas comme kids san me déguiser en filles ou teindre cheveux en couleur avec blague pas cool si tu  veut rejoindre l'équipe libre à toi mais sache tu prend risque de tout perdre  en te joignant à l'équipe_

_hikaru  signe : j'ai rien à perdre il  on tué mon otossa je veut le prouver  à la police  qui me croit pas juste parce que j'était un enfants  à l'époque tant que  je ne serais  prouver que j'ai pas menti  je ne serais pas dormir bien ma mère et on crétin de nouveau maris sont à l'étranger et ça m'arrange   je ne laisserais pas  ce  escroc toucher à l'héritage  magic que otossa  ma laisser  il peut   prendre celui de okassa  si ça l'amuse mais  je ne laisserais personne de faire obstacle à la quête de vérité de prouver otossa à été assassiner m’empêcher de faire magicien  ou acteur  si ton équipe peut me permettre de prouver il à être  assassiner que soit jour ou nuit   soleil pluie neige  je trouverais l’assassin de otossa je suis prêt à donner vie  de traquage à cet trouble fete   qui osé  gâcher le tour de otossa tu as ma parole  de kuroba  je le retrouverais il va payer cher gâcher le spectacle de magicien_

_conan p il est aussi dangereux que moi et  surtout  trés courageux plus que moi en tout cas de continuer la quête de la vérité : ohayo hideyoshi san tu venu chercher pichu_

_le pro de pikachu :  ohayo conan kun hikaru kun alors c'est ici pichu est  je me demandais ou est asse cette de mule_

_conan : depuis mon réveille après votre visite pichu était la  il même jeté le pikachu vous avez offert pour prendre sa place pas vrai pichu  voici ton propriétaire_

_pichu  :pichu_

_conan tu veut le recuperer hideyoshi san_

_le propriétaire de pikachu  donne une poke ball à chacun:  hikaru kun voici ton evoli  le club  et moi  voter  tu es le premier evoli à vu  à sa naissance il t'aime beaucoup  tu la mérité    je compte sur toi pour vieller sur evoli deviens un  ton ami  ton_ _partenaire_

_hikaru  tiens la poke ball  contre lui  sourit signer  : aligata   hideyoshi  san   je promet de veiller sur evoli et en soit ami_

_conan : hideyoshi  ta dit aligata  hideyoshi san il te promet de venir  ami d'evoli   il veillera sur lui_

_propriétaire_ _de pikachu :  je suis sur  vos serez amis evoli et toi hikaru kun  voici la poke ball de pichu  cette de  tete de mule   ma jamais obéit malgré je le dresse mais  il  t’obéit  facilement  qu'il semble t'avoir choisit pour tu soit son maitre' pichu est à  toi conan kun je t'offre  pichu avec plaisir  il sera ton ami ton partenaire pour tout tes aventures_

_conan surpris : hideyoshi san_

_pichu  sauter sur conan pour le câliner :pichu_

_conan:  pichu  je ne suis pas quoi   je ne connait rien en pokemon  hideyoshi san_

_le propriétaire  de pikachu donne un sac  à chaque garçon  : tu as pas t’inquiéter  il à tout ce qui fait pour apprendre à  t'occuper de pokemon va sa nourriture   un livre tout savoir sur les pokemon les soins à donner  j'ai parler au prof il vous donnera votre pokedex    et d'autre information sur les pokemon crois moi conan kun de pichu et toi vous etes  deja  amis   ne plus   je regarde pichu il à la forme il à un beau pelage je suis presque sur  il à du prendre quelle gramme  ou 1 kg de plus   en 3 jours  ça se voit tu aime bien pichu considère pichu comme cadeau  de  notre amitié  entre tentai  j’ai deja un pikachu ça me suffit  comme pokemon électrique  pichu deviendra  un beau pikachu si tu continue de prendre soin de lui  il veille sur toi comme tu veillera sur lui pichu est à toi   tu la mérité_

_hikaru  signe : tu devrais accepter  pikachu est un pokemon  qui à des puissante  attaque  qui peut mettre  ko  les  mib tu poursuit pour mettre en prison_

_conan p alors comme ça pichu tu va devenir un pikachu  :j’ai toujours rêver de voir un pikachu mais  ton   pichu tu veut je soit ton maitre_

_pichu content câliner conan: pichu pichu_

_conan  : aligata hideyoshi san je veut faire de mon mieux pour être un bon maitre pour pichu comme toi  hideyoshi san_

_le propriétaire de pikachu : bestuni conan ku   je sais vous serez bon maitre pour vos pokemon si il vous on choisit c'est qui vous fais confiance car je sais les pokemon lis le coeur des humain il save reconnaître  les personne bien en général  il obéisse aux personne bien_

_yukiko rentre : coucou les garçon je vois vous etes réveillé et vous avez de al visit_

_conan : okassa voici hideyoshi san  c'est le chef du club tentai pokemon il nous à donner un pokemon chacun  moi m'offre pichu_

_hikaru signe moi il ma offert evoli qui sera mon premier pokemon_

_yukiko :aligata hideyoshi kun  de  veiller sur mon fils  et hikaru kun   d'etre leur amis  en tout cas tu es kawaii hideyoshi  kun_

_le_ _propriétaire de pikachu rougit  : aligata  obassa_

_yukiko :  j'oubliais je suis    fumiyo edogawa  tu peut m’appeler  fumiyo  pas obassa_

_conan : hideyoshi san   j’ai l'impression vos reprenez route_

_le propriétaire  de pikachu : en fait oui conan kun   nous repartons  après demain Marisa chan  veut participer au concours de  coor_ _donatrice d_ _e pokemon qui à lieux dans une ville voisine de Tokyo  qui sera dans  2 semaine   nous avons de la route à faire   avant le concours  de coordonnateur de pokemon  commence_

_yukiko   :  ou est le concours à lieux hideyoshi  kun_

_le propriétaire de pikachu :  le concours à lieu dans la ville de  Kanto à safrania_

_hikaru signe : on peut aussi gagner un  badge pokemon  à safrania   n'est ce pas la  vous allez obteneir vos  badge_

_conan:  hikaru à dit ion gagne un badge pokemon la bas que vous allez obtenir_

_le propriétaire de pikachu : moi personnellement j'ai deja eu le badge   de safrania   il à deux ans en fait   c'est akira kun   Marisa chan  et masato kun  qui font leur premier voyage  initiatique de dresseur pokemon  si ut parle de badge hikaru kun  c'est que tu veut aller devenir maitre  pokemon    en gagnant des badge_

_hikaru signe de :  je veut pas être maitre pokemon je veut un jour participer à un concours  de talent pokemon être un artiste pokemon_

_conan : c'est quoi  concours de talent pokemon  artiste pokemon_

_le propriétaire de pikachu  montre ces badge et ruban  : concours  de talent pokemon  est un concours spécial  en plus des attaque   et des defense   tu apprend à ton pokemon faire  de l'art  pour devenir un artiste de rue    tu peut apprendre à jongler effectuer  une danse à dessiner   ce que tu veut à ton pokemon  avec l'attaque de ton pokemon  c'est lui sera à l'honneur  lor du concours   faire ce qu'il appris   devant un publique et un jury   il vont te noté   les meilleur son qualifier  éliminer jusque à la  final et le gagnant remporte un ruban  par contre si tu veut être dresseur  ou maitre pokemon c'est avec de combat  que tu gagne des badges pour rentrer dans la ligue pokemon ou tu sera connu comme meilleur e t  dresseur pokemon tenez voici mes dernier badge et  ruban  j'ai obtenu  cette année  en  participant à différent concours_

_conan et hikaru regarde impressionner : sukke   hideyoshi san tu es trés fort_

_hikaru  signe : cool  tu as le badge   aile  d'or  comment tu la eu_

_conan : hikaru vet savoir comment tu as le badge aile d'or  hideyoshi san_

_le propriètaire de pikachu : pendant notre voyage sur une  ville voisine   pendant l'automne  on est arrivé  un village qui organisait un festival des oiseaux car pour les  villageois oiseau    normal ou oiseau pokemon  sons les messager  pour communiquer de la nature   il son vénéré   et respecter  car   en automne il vont  faire voyage  jusque au pays chaud il reveiendrons au printemps  alors pour   les villageois  une  deux fois par ans  il organise une festival il y à des courses de vol d'oiseau la j'i gagner  mon badge il aussi  de different concours  sur les oiseaux pendant le festival_

_yukiko : j'ai deja enten^du parler  de ces concours le festival d'oiseaux à lieu en automne  et au printen pour les amateur comme les observateur  et eleveur d'oiseaux   il  c'est occasion  de montrer découvrir de nouvelle espèce d'oiseau rare les gens du monde entier voir le festival_

_hikaru p  alors  le prochain festival   sera au  printemps je serais_


	9. les sentiment hikaru

_chapitre 4_

_1 semaine plus tard conan et  hikaru à été transférer dans un  hopital  spécialiser pour les enfants le voici dans une nouvelle chambre quand hikaru qui était à sa recherche à de la visite_

_conan joue avec son pichu   : chuna chan  tu  es trés mignonne  aujourd’hui_

_yusako :  shin chan tu t'entend beauco_ _up avec ton pichu  vous etes devenu très proche_

_conan: otossa  tu sait ai chu à veiller sur moi  depuis je le  vu a première fois  j'ai l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours_

_hikaru : pourtant  hideyoshi san à dit pichu  est né une semaine avant leur arriver à Tokyo elle n'a jamais obéis à personne mais toi tu la voix la première fois elle t’obéis mieux que hideyoshi san_

_conan : c'est vrai  j'ai vu ça à chaque fois hideyoshi san l'approcher chuna chan à un sale caractère elle n’hésite pas électrocuter les personne elle n'aime pas c'est entonnant   hikaru  tu arrive à l'approcher  sans être_ _électrocuter_

_hikaru caresse pichu : faut croire elle m'aime bien ça veut pas dire elle m’obéis  demo je t'avais pas imaginer mettre  ça sur pichu  des bandeau et ruban_

_yusako com_ _ment ça tu veut faire comme hideyoshi kun conan_

_hikaru :conan parle de voyage pokemon il veut faire un voyage pokemon avec chuna chan d’ailleurs moi aussi quand je sortirais d'ici   je  ferais   voyage_

_invité surprises :  quel voyage tu parle_

_hikaru  qui joue avec evoli  et pichu répondu  sans regarder la voix se levé pâli d'un bon presque tomber :  un voyage pokemon  avec mon oli pour devenir artiste pokemon ah Tamiko neechan   qu'est que tu fais la   itai aligata yusako ojissan_

_yusako retenu hikaru  le poser sur le lit :doucement hikaru kun tu va encore te bléssé_

_conan :hikaru kun c'est qui  ces personne_

_la jeune femme :  konichiwa moi c'est Tamiko Hariyama  euh c'est mes trois cousin kei  et tsukiyo hamayo  ce petit   la  est mon demi frère il vit avec moi hikaru kun alias  kaito kuroba_

_hikaru  non j'ai pas envie d'aller avec toi tamiko  neechan_

_yusako : hikaru kun est votre demi frère  tamiko chan_

_hikaru  rougit  : c 'est  pas ma soeur_

_conan   : je comprend pas c'est ta soeur ou pas hikaru kun_

_hikaru : il sont pas  ma famille ne les écoute pas conan_

_la jeune fill : cesse de dire n'importe quoi   hikaru_

_yusako  : tamiko chan  pourquoi est ce maintenant vous venez   recherche hikaru il est bléssé depuis une semaine_

_la jeune  fille :  hikaru  je le recherche depuis mon retour depuis plusieur jours   cet mon demi frère  j'était absente pour  raison  je ne dirais pas  'est moi qui  à trouver  mon demi frère  et plusieurs semaine  dans un sale état mais  je n'était présente cette semaine lui devais rester chez mon fiancé  mais à chaque fois je laisse à une personne pour vieller sur lui il s'enfuit  en voyant sa photo  sur les journal j'ai tout les hôpitaux  ces nouvelle      ce matin j’ai appris  il est à cet hopital tu peut plus me fuir petit frère   maintenant tu es bléssé   tu es coincé_

_hikaru  bras croisé : je suis pas ton frère laisse moi tranquille_

_conan : tamiko  san pourquoi hikaru est fâché avec toi   si tu es sa soeur_

_la jeune fille : ça  je ne sais rien je voudrais savoir pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi ç a data bien avant hikaru_

_yusako :  tamiko chan si vous m'expliquer peut être je peut vous aider comprendre pourquoi hikaru est_ _fâché avec vus_

_la jeune fille : il est comme ça  avec moi  bien avant il deviens hikaru il me fais la  guerre  tout ce que je sais il  est sous ma responsabilité tout ses fugue pose problème je peut laisser personne veille sur lui   quand je suis absent hikaru m'écoute pas il m'ignores  tout ce que je veut c'est rien ne lui arrive il reste  en bonne santé  et en sécurité  c’était bien   avant puis un jour il à changer envers moi il  alors quan je l'es trouver en hikaru   je pensais il aurais changé on s'entendais  super bien comme  deux étoile avant mais ça empirer je laisse à une personne de confiance il fugues sans cesse  franchement   hikaru     papa penserais de ton comportement tu te comporte comme un gamin_

_kei : hikaru  juste un bébé  qui n'aime pas perdre  neechan_

_hikaru  faillit sauter sur kei tenu par   yusako: matte tu  va voir qui tu traître de bébé    lâchez moi je veut lui  régler son compte je suis pas un bébé  je  veut lui régler  son compte_

_yusako  sévèrement ea : ça suffit hikaru je te les deja dit tu va pas te battre pour tout_

_hikaru :mais  c'est lui qui à commencer  c'est pas moi_

_yusako : hikaru  ce que les enfants te dit  tu oubli il à droit de parler si tu continue à être  excité je dit à sensei  de te calmer  comme la dernière fois_

_hikaru : non je veut pas sensei viens_

_yusako :tu te calme maintenant souviens toi les art martiaux est pour se défendre  en ca s  de danger pas pour  régler ces compte_

_hikaru bouder  : c'est pas juste   je me vengerais  sois sur kei_

_kei :  ben voyons  tu crois me faire peur bébé_

_tsukiyo  hamayo : kei  yamero_

_la jeun fille  : kei arrête d’embêter hikaru   c'est pas moment de vous disputer_

_kei  sort main derrière la tete : hai  tamiko neechan mouais je m'excuse hikaru  je vais prendre au distributeur venez les fille   j'ai vu une boutique  à_ _l’hôpital_

_tsukiyo rattraper son nichan  : matte nichan_

_la jeune fille   hamayo chan  avec kei  et tsukiyo    vous éloigner pas  je vous rejoint_

_hamayo sorti rejoint ces amis hai  tamiko san_

_la jeune fille : hikaru je te parle_

_hikaru :laisse moi tranquille j'ai rien à dire_

_la jeune fille   ramis  in enveloppe : hikaru tu es injuste avec moi   j'ignore pourquoi tu me fais la guerre tu sais je t'es chercher partout je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi nichan j'ai appeler  partout la police  tes amis les hôpitaux   j'ai aussi menti  à ta mère elle m'appeler elle était venu à Tokyo déçu de pas te voir elle se fessait une joie de te surprendre aoko chan   tout les jour  s’inquiète pour toi   que tu me fais a guerre je m'en fiche    que tu    ignore leur appel  ça   c'est  dur à comprendre  aoko et  toi sont les meilleur ami   depuis toujours ta mère  viens   t'appeler  ou te voir tu la rejette ça j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi tu rejette ta mère comme ça  sans raison  c'est vraiment incompréhension   en tout ca maintenant je t'es retrouver  je sais  que tu va bien  je reviendrais   avec  tes affaire tu aura besoin   ça  viens  de  aoko  chan ma demander de te le donner j’espère  ça t'aidera à réfléchir   en tout cas   tu te débarrassera pas de moi comme ça tu es sous responsabilité tu es mineur encore plus  fais le malin    tot ou tard tu va assumer tes bêtise  tu décevra  otossa  de ton comportement rejet la famille je reviendrai vite  désolé du dérangement  elle sortit_

_hikaru  regarder l’enveloppe  il déchire et jette l’enveloppe à la poubelle  tirer le rideau  se couche  dos à conan et yusako  :  jamais   tu aurais du me retrouver_

_conan : hikaru kun  tu va bien_

_hikaru  met ces écouteur  : lache l'affaire conan kun  tu ferais mieux  de pas  chercher à comprendre_

_conan chuchote :  hikaru kun on est ami_

_yusako  : laisse le se calmer tout seul shin   il en à besoin_

_conan : otossa   pourquoi quelqu’un qui s'entend bien avec sa famille change d'un coup  je comprend pas_

_yusako  : ça  dépend de chaque personne  réagi  ça peut varier  une dispute entre famille ou alors une personne à ces problème  veut  on laisse tranquille ou ç peut avoir des sentiment de relation compliquer comme toi  et ran chan  le suis  il réagi parce que il veut pas quelqu’un  l'aider  il pense que il est faire  seul les problème du coeur_

_conan  :hein hikaru est amoureux c'est que tu pense otossa  demo comment tu peut savoir si il est amoureux otossa_

_yusako : un garçon amoureux à des signe  qui sont plus  visible  que d'autre  mais il aussi  des signe   qui  sont   claire qui difficile de nier que tu es amoureux la réaction   varie selon la relation  à pris sens pour le coeur   il réagira   différente humeur pendant un temps_

_conan: mais hikaru kun si il est amoureux   je trouve plutôt triste  alors ça na pas du prendre   bon sens pour lui   il était de bonne humeur  toute la journée   puis   tamiko   san est venu   il à  devenu   mauvaise humeur  tout d'un coup ça fais bizarre  de voir comme ça_

_yusako:  ne t'inquiète pas  je suis sur il reviendra hikaru joyeux on connait  quand il sera calmé il oubliera sa colère sa tristesse   mais toi par contre si tu  fesait une sieste ça te fera du bien_

_conan : j'ai pas envie de faire sieste je veut juste être loin de l’hôpital  otossa quand est ce que je rentre_

_pichu sauter sur le lit câliner conan : pichu_

_yusako : quand tu sera de meilleur santé tu rentrera bientôt à la maison   en tout cas pichu lui  il à envie tu fais une  petite sieste pour tu reviens bonne santé_

_conan  câliner pichu  :chuna chan  t es si  doux  otossa  chuna pourra rentre avec moi à la maison  j'ai promis à hideyoshi san de veiller sur elle  chuna chan est mon amie_

_yusako: tu sait t'occuper de pokemon et comme t'occuper d'un enfant ou d'un animal    faut veiller elle soit bonne santé la nourrir l'éduquer la surveiller   c'est du travail    et beaucoup d'entretien  tu vraiment sur  de vouloir t'occuper de chuna chan  de ce que j’ai vu chuna chan à du caractère est aussi facile à électrocuter tout le monde_

_conan  caresse chuna couché dans ces bras dormir : oui je veut essayer   chuna chan  est un peu sauvage avec les autre mais avec moi  elle m'écoute puis le neechan l'aime bien  chuna chan  jouer avec oli  elle l'autre jour elle n'a pas électrocuter neechan c'est vrai elle à du caractère  c'est vraiment bizarre avec chuna chan j’ai des emotion je pensais avoir perdu mais  en plus  c'est bizarre je me sent  pas en sécurité quand elle n'est pas la   et puis quand je la regarde dormir ou jouer avec oli son meilleure ami elle est comme okassa  elle semble heureuse être avec moi   dire depuis deux semaine elle est né   d'un œuf hideyoshi san à  fais de son mieux pour veiller sur elle chuna chan n’obéis pas à hideyoshi san elle à même électrocuter plusieurs  fois pour il ne l’approche pas je suis sur hideyochi san à du veiller sur  elle pendant elle était encore dans l’œuf je comprend pas pourquoi moi je suis inconnu pour chuna chan m’obéis moi pas à hideyochi san_

_yusako :je pense chuna chan  devais chercher quelque chose de trés  précis chez   hideyoshi kun  mais elle à pas trouver quand  elle ta vu à du le trouver chez toi  et elle c'est battu pour devenir ton amie  pour toi elle va te protéger   mais  personne  elle n'aime ou  est dangereux  selon elle va électrocuter je peut te dire     elle sais faire mal  moi la premiere fois je l'es vu j'ai pu senti sa puissance   de cous de jus_

_conan: c'est vrai otossa   je dormais  tu arrivé  je crois elle à été surpris de te voir   quand je me suis endormis okassa était la pas toi elle à du penser tu voulais me faire du mal  otossa kei  et tsukiyo   je trouve il avais une ressemblance avec toi est ce que c'est e al famille_

_yusako   tu trouve vraiment une ressemblance avec nous our dire il sont famille c'est juste des enfants_

_hikaru  :  ojissan   vous devriez vous méfier  il sont plus proche   de vous que vous pensez kei  et sa soeur sont jumeau_

_conan : hikaru  qu'est tu veut dire il sont proche d'otossa   tu va bien_

_hikaru  lancé une clé USB à conan:  genki  conan tu  trouvera  réponse à tes question  sur cette clé  kei  est une casse pied à m'énerver mais  il  est plus intelligent que son age_

_conan : il on quel age  hikaru  kei  et les fille_

_hikaru : kei et sa jumelle  on 10 ans  d'apparence mais   plus vieux que nous  de  3 ans   hamayo  est la meilleure amie   de la jumelle contrairement aux jumeaux elle est une vrai enfant  elle est t ré gentille p je me demande   pourquoi kei  à dit ça  tout à l’heure  la façon il  regarde conan  et son père  pourquoi ce regard_

_conan  p moi je me demande pourquoi  j'entend le pensé  de  hikaru  puis  pourquoi cet impression  i ce que   l'ojissan à dit  sur mes parent est vrai : otossa_

_yusako : oui conan  qu'est ce qui te tracasse_

_conan  s'arrange pour dormir de sa position avant de s'endormir  : euh bestuni otossa je crois je ferais mieux  d'essayer dormir  j'ai mal à la tete  hikaru kun   tu sais  je cois tu as raison  je veut  faire pour l'oublier  mais seulement  si tu es  avec moi  je pourris faire  ensemble_

_hikaru  regarder conan avant rappeler   son pokemon dans sa poke ball  pris ces béquille sortit  : conan kun  oli reviens  fini de jouer_

_plus tard   conan dort dans la chambre   yusako    à suivi   hikaru sur l'aire de jeu de l’hôpital  assit sur la balançoire_

_hikaru : assit  balancer doucement  dos à yusako : si u es venu pour sermonner  tu peut t'en aller ppa_

_yusako :  les description du coeur fais souffrir un temps après ça guerrit  ça deviens plus fort_

_hikaru : de quoi tu parle_

_yusako : de l'amour tues amoureux   encore d’elle mais tu sait  que c'est fini ça te rend triste_

_hikaru  : je ne suis pas amoureux je le serais_ _jamais_

 _yusako : c'est toi qui le dit  cupidon est   plus borné   que tu lui ferais  resistance de ces flèche  qui transperce le coeur humain  le fias succomber au charme     de l'amour_ _pour tu t'en prend à tamiko chan   c'est que tu veut un coupable de  tes problème_

_hikaru : je suis pas_

_yusako :  tu peut dire ce que tu veut   je lis en toi    tu sait  toichi un jour il était au college il à vu une jolie fille   il est tomber amoureux je me souviens pourtant il était le premier à dire jamais je serais amoureux pourtant il à succomber au point  de raté son tour de magie il avais pourtant trés bien travailler pour un spectacle  du collège  il sait laisser  déconcentrer uniquement avec le sourire de cette fille puis un jour il à  réaliser cette fille aux sourire d'ange n'est pas la bonne  bien sur il en souffert  en découvrant la vrai personnalité  de cette fille ça la fais mal mis au colère il faut  une période il à devenir irritable  personne peut lui parler  mais pendant  sa magie   en voyait il vais pas la meme  façon de faire ça magie qui était toujours bon  c'est la première fois je les vu faire autant d"erreur  ces note aussi  avais été  toucher okassa à su  pourquoi il avis autant changer_

_hikaru :pourquoi il aurais changer_

_yusako : l'amour  ça viens te rendre heureux puis   quand ça casse  ton coeur  en souffre il à besoin   de  reconstruire   okassa à su  compris  que toichi à eu ce que es adulte appelle  la première peine de coeur   m^me ci il compris il ne sons pas compatible  mais la première fois  pou run  garçon ou fille de vivre certaine aventure   quand le coeur joyeux   on à sourire  être de bone humeur mais quand le coeur  reçois une forte  douleur qui  fais mal le coeur brisé par le première fois  deception amoureuse il est difficile d'oublier  de se concentrer ça rend  irritable   avec tes des personne proche de toi   tu as sentiment personne te comprend   le monde entier t'en veut c'est exactement  ça  qui renforce ta colère plut to de l'apaiser ça et les problème que tu as du rencontrer dans ta vie  tu te sent perdu  tu ne sais pas quel chemin prendre mais crois moi quand à la colère en soit  vaut mieux  parfois se confier à une personne de confiance qui peut aider te guider sur la bonne direction à prendre_

_hikaru :pourquoi vous faite intéressé par moi  aujourd’hui alors  que vouliez ps de moi pour c_ _ela nous séparer  il à dans le passé_

_yusako: on ta pas séparer ça n'est pas dans le définition du mot famille demain tu as été kidnappé un jour tu était au promenade avec  ton frère   et la baby setter je me suis toujours intéressé par tout mes enfants je sais depuis un moment  tu sait la vérité  si je ne suis jamais intervenu parce que je savais   tu voudrais  rendre compte je savais surtout tu es pas encore prêt pour affronter la vérité qu tu sois prêt pour être honnête il à seulement quelque mois tu es  venu chez le profs et le hasard voulu tu   on soit la ce jour la ta mère ta reconnu on sait  officiellement tu es notre fils meme c'e vrai j'aurais venir te le dire tu as droit le savoir mais on c'est aperçu tu te souviens pas de nous ce qui venu chez le prof  on était la au hasard st normal  kidnappé disparu j'ignore comment tu as pu te retrouver chez  toichi  et chikage qui ton élever comme leur fis  moi  et ta mère tu nous à  vu rare  ou tu était pas la quand tu était petit  on sait tu es notre fils depuis après autant d'année loin de nous si on était venu te dire ça alors pour toi on est  des étranger tu nous connais trés peu  il aurais forte chance   tu nous crois pas   tu nous rejette  'est pas facile d'etre parents  de découvrir ton fils disparu après un kidnapping vivant chez des étranger de l'entendre parler  de maman papa  s de choisir le meilleur  pour ses enfants bien sur un jour il aurais fallu  te dire pourquoi   sur  la famille le plus important   c'est  ce que toi tu  envie d'etre  d'avoir la famille  dans ta vie  étranger  famille amis celui qui doit décider de ton avenir    tu es le seul à savoir ce que tu veut  qu'importe ton choix maman et moi on le respectera  du moment tu es heureux  c'est ce qui compte pour nous_

_hikaru : il est au courant pour nous  somme frère_

_yusako :pour l'instant non mais c'est pa impossible il soit au courant il es curieux peut avoir découvert   mais ne rien nous dire  dans cette la clé tu lui aurais dit_ _hikaru : non je suis pas idiot  j'ai pas envie il découvre que je suis son ange gardien meme ci c'est devenu difficile pour moi de faire son ange gardien rechercher je veut il me connait  sans  mon personnage  recherché  je veut il  voit   mon vrai moi  pour cela  je suis prêt à jouer un de ces meilleur  amis  il pense nous somme cousin de tout e façon je suis sur il est préoccupé par quelque chose je sais il à peur  je les vu dans son regard voir dans cet été l'autre jours j'avais envie de lui dire dit moi qui pour je le  fiche une raclé quand j'ai vu les tentai pokemon  prêt de lui j'ai compris c'est  mieux pour lui de rester à distance car  il aurais pu me reconnaître  que c'est pas comme ça je veut il me connait   ce qui il y à sur la clé  c'est copie des recherche que j'ai fais   mon arbre généalogie   par une pro  detective   spécialiser  suite à un casse pied  de mon entourage avais réussi semer doute   dans ma vie  puis  après j'ai réaliser il avais raison de découvrant il à tel point raison sur moi  sur ma vie  je sais plus il à quelque chose qui à cassé j'arrete pas de me poser des question je voulais  faire mon arbre généalogie résoudre certain zone  j'ai  découvert toichi avais  et toi etes frère   du coté de  grand mère elle avais eu d'autre enfant    mais   en plus grand père avais au moins un enfants plus je recherche plus je comprend rien  plus c'est maux de tete  puis un jour l’année dernière j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone la personne voulais parler à chikage   tamiko à répondu c'est les service sociaux  qui voulais  nous voir   nous demander si on peut prendre les jumeaux  car il on perdu leur parents que selon une enquete   toichi serais leur oncle   encore une fois ce casse pied à réussi à me faire douter  il à dit  je ment   sur les jumeaux nous somme aps cousin nous somme frère puis l'autre fois  kei à dit sa maman à fais appel à la science pour essaye d'avoir un bébé  je me suis souvenu  shin ma dit la même chose une fois vous avez fais appel à la science parce que maman à eu trois fausse couche  avant nous j’ai compris grace   ce casse pied  certaine chose que je lui dit pourquoi possible  on  sot frère il à dit   si j'ignorer ce lien jusque à présent c'est nos mère on du faire appel à la même  personne  de scientifique  demo   j'ai aussi trouver des chose bizarre avec ce laboratoire   je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j’ai sentiment ce labo  ou  il aide à faire naître des bébé   est en quelque sorte lié  à l'entreprise d'adoption  toichi ma adopté  quand je pense il aussi  la possibilité   l'organisation  men grey ou men in black   peut être lié ou alors   une sorte de réseau de trafique d'enfant     mon casse pied ma dit  que son père lui à deja parler  de ce genre de réseau une organisation  qui trafique des faux papier d'adoption   d'enfant   voir un trafique d'enfant  esclave pourrais meme faire passer un enfant kidnappé  pour un enfant adopté  contre de l'argent en fait je suis persuader c'est lié  mais j''ai aucune preuve  et si  conan avais été kidnappé par ce genre de  organisation ça expliquerais pourquoi il aurais disparu de la surface pendant 3 mois il on mis dans cet état il à réussi à s'échapper encore malchance de tomber sur psychopathe de tueur  au hasard qui la  pas arrangé jusque les tentai pokemon qui le hard perdu venu le sauvé de ce tueur  je suis sur conan à un autre  ange gardien qui veille sur lui  fais  la chance  venir quand il et trop malchance sur une journée chuna chan à été envoyé pour veiller sur lui pour le protéger_

_yusako : on veut tous le protéger  de mauvaise personne toi aussi tu as droit d'etre protéger  de ces personne qui veut faire du mal à toi ou conan c'et pas en fuguant chaque fois tu sera plus sécurité meme ci tu sait faire art martiaux jamais  gagnan t face aux adultes criminell dans ce corps meme avec les gagdet  c'est pas en vivant dans la rue  tu serais plus sécurité_

_hikaru : comment vous savez  j'ai vécu dans la rue    jamais dit_

_yusako : je suis detective  je les compris  sur plusieurs élément les enfants ignore ou tu habite tu  es  surement inscrit à l'école haido par tamiko  mais tu ne présenter à l'école  trés rare puis  tu arrêté l'école primaire à la première occasion  de  son absence ta souvent vu à beika ou  dans le park avec les autres enfants n'importe quel heure   même à des heure d'école j'ai compris quand tamiko ta dit  arrête de fuguer  elle s’inquiète pour toi   tu traîne sur beika les commerce de beika   park beika   le seul endroit ut évite  c'est l'école  beika  tu évitais aussi de venir chez le prof   on aussi signal parfois un enfant  est encore dehors  pendant le  couvre feu tard  dans la nuit  tu sais  il à plusieurs  année j’ai aussi fuguer après la  mort  de ma mère quand j'était petit on c'est retrouvé  en famille d’accueil  on à tous été sépare moi j'aimais pas  du tout mes famille d’accueil  je me sentais pas confiance ne eux  j'ai fuguer de la première nuit je suis resté  plusieur fois  dans la ru je  trouvais la planque parfaite  un jour j'ai  eu al surpris ed voir ma planque à été démoli à il me fallais trouver une nouvelle planque   avec mon argent   je vouais prend des sandwich au distributeur  je me suis fais  rendre une  raclé avec des tyran   qui m'on pris mon argent mes sandwich il avais meme pris plein de mes affaire  partout je vais  pour les éviter tot ou tard je tombe sur eux  il à eu un  jour il avais compris  j'ai des bonne note il sont venu  me menacer de faire leur devoir  j'ai jamais  voulais faire mais j'en avais amarre de leur brutalité j'ai fais_

_hikaru  tricher je ne  vous imaginé pas être tricheur_

_yusako : j'ai jamais  dit  avoir fais  ce qu'il voulais j’ai fais leur devoir mais j’ai pris ma  vengeance  sur eux  au lieux des bonne réponse  j’ai mis des mauvaise réponse  manque de chance pour eux j'ai jouer double jeu j’ai appeler  leur sensei  chez lui   dans une cabine  je les balancer  j’ai dit il  triche  il se sont fait piéger  leur sensei à donné un contrôle surprise comme i avais pas réviser il on eu la note juste à leur  compétence_

_hikaru : si j'tait eux je me vengerais  de la balance_

_yusako : encore il fallait soi t intelligent pour deviner   qui est la balance mais  je dois dire  il on jamais su c'est moi qui les à balancer mais il m'on tout de même fias payer   quand il on vu leur devoir n'est pas bonne réponse il avais toujours des mauvaise note il mon tabasser mais ce jour la  un hasard  des amis du club  j'était a  les on vu il on intervenu pour m'aide en plus mon frère était la à ma recherche      il on pris   l'humiliation   du karaté de mon frère puis il sont parti  fuite   aussi vite il étiat venu  m’embêter  même ci je suis sorti bléssé   de cet  expérience_

_hikaru : jamais je comprend pas conan à dit vous etes fort  en art martiaux pourquoi vous défendez pas_

_yusako : j'ai essaye de me défendre à chaque fois  il était plus grand plus nombreux  que moi je suis au primaire et eux aux collège c'est l'avantage de taille qui ma fais contre eux mes coup  ne leur fessait rien mon frère lui c'est  de leur age  environ il avais la  meme force que eux  voir plus  il   était fort moi j'était encore_ _loin d'etre de_ _son niveau   pour me défendre  plus j’ai grandi puis j’ai pour augmenter le niveau_

_hikaru : vous avez été bléssé   ou est ce que les grands son revenu_

_yusako :j’ai eu mon bras cassé  quelle que bleu mais mon frère les dissuader de m’embêter de nouveau_

_hikaru : ton frère à fais quoi quand tu était blésé  vous lui avez dit il vous en on volé_

_yusako  : j'ai pas eu besoin de lui dire  il me rackette il à su tout seul  que c'est aussi des racketteur  certain de mes amis lui avais deja dit il à des grand qui m’embête souvent il m'emmener à la pharmacie du coin  pour me faire signer le pharmacien à dit mon frère il  faut  j'aille à l’hôpital pour mon bras puis  parler à la police  que c'est pas bien  de racketter des petit moi j’ai pas voulu   mon frère lui était effrayant  ma pas laissé choix   d'aller  à l’hôpital fire regarder mon bras   je me suis fais sermonner  surtout il vérifier tout   les piste il à fini par trouver les devoir  des grands   mais j'ai jurer de voir ma mère me gronder cet instant la pourtant c'est juste mon grand frère il me reproche de pas lui dire  que les grands  m’embête   la seul chose  j’ai réussi à dire  à mon frère   c'est pardon je vouais pas  l’embêter  ni l’inquiéter  l vérité j'était persuader je pourrais  me débarasser d'eux  tout seul sans  mon frère  j'arriverais à les faire me laisser tranquille  mon frère à toujours être la a pour moi  que je suis intelligent je serais me débrouiller tout seul   mais  ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça   non une fois de plus   mon frère ma sauver  à réussi la j'échouais   après  cet histoire j'ai  réaliser mon erreur il à des chose  on peut faire seul mais il à d'autre faut savoir demander de l'aide  cet histoire beaucoup marqué   j'ai jamais réussi à dormir tout la période j 'était bléssé   je ne pouvais as oublier ce jour la  les grand   venu en colère  tout leur parole me hantais   tu vois  ce jour la a c'est fus la première fois j’ai vécu ma plus grande peur   ça les à mis en colère  contre moi  je savais pas comment expliquer mes sentiment  comment   penser autre chose   que  ce jour la   j'ai souvent me disputer mes amis sans raison   j'ai eu  sentiment il sont complot tous contre moi   mais en réalité ces faux   je me trompais ils’inquiétait pour moi il voulais m'aider me changer les idées  ça ma rendu méfiant avec eux y compris mon frère  sur des semaine  ça durer jusque au jour j'ai vu la  vérité  ou plutôt j'ai entendu  qui ma fais comprendre la colère la peur la tristesse  rend aveugle  te rend méfiant  que si tu ne maîtrise pas tu perd inutilement tes proche  en créant une barrière qui met distance au lieux de  nous rapprocher  pour   faire le contraire  la solution c'est faut toujours communiquer  parler  dire ce que tu ressent à une personne de confiance un ami mais un vrai  qui t' écouterais au bon ou mauvais moment de ta vie qui peut e conseiller   pas forcément  un adulte mais quelqu’un que tu fais pleinement confiance  ça te permet de libirer  de ta colère  de tes frustration  avancer_

_hikaru :mais toi tu était en colère   comment tu as fais pour te libirer de ta colère_

_yusako: moi  j'ai finit par   me laisser emporter   après une  grosse dispute  avec un ami puis je suis parti loin de mes amis  je suis allé à un endroit secret pour réfléchir la mon frère est arrivé  il savais il me trouverais la   mais je entrainement  même ci je j'était blessé il est arrivé il ma tenu jusque je me calme il est resté prêt de moi  il ma parler il ma dit il ne me laisserais pas tomber il vielle sur moi   le temps s'écouler savoir il était la  ma beaucoup calmer ma colère disparu mais  en repensant à ce que j'ai fais à mes amis nos dispute ça ma rendu triste   mon frère ma dit cet instant la tu as fini par comprendre la vérité  nichan la colère rendu avec la colère  tu as laissé tes emotions prendre dessus   sur toi mais  tu es pas méchant tu ne le saura jamais  mais  maintenant je doit apprendre à maîtrisé ma colère  car j'aurais pu perdre mes amis pour rien  sous la colère dire de mot blessant  faire du mal  deviens possible même pour toi à la personnalité  de gentille  joyeux  car la colère est une force  qui peut augmenter en se nourrissant  de tes emotion  négatif la peur la tristesse  l'insécurité  la solitude  c'est ce que préfère la colère  pour se nourrir tout comme l'organisation se nourrit de leur victimes il inflige la  douleur la  peur l'insécurité  la solitude  la tristesse  les mensonge les cauchemar les traumatisme   les humiliation la manipulation l'exploitation jusque au jour  il ne serve plus rien  il les tue pour qu'il garde silence maisle ssurvivant peut s'ensortir avec des amis  de parsonne de confiance qui son la pour encourager  leur donner la force de continuer  d'aller de l'avant   prendre un nouveau départ en tout ca moi c'est que j'ai compris   après  avoir vécu les premier expérience  qui soit bonne ou mauvaise  les première expérience de vies  finit bien ou pas je doit me battre pour aller de l'avant  passé à autre chose  tu devrais essayé  de tourner de page de tes anciens expèrience pour ouvrir de nouvelle page   pour passé à autre expérience_

_hikaru  regarder  l’hôpital  tristement pu sentir ces larme tomber: qu'est qui va se passer   pour lui et moi  e  dans  ces experience   avec  ces chance qui souvent malchance   voila question je me pose souvent  depuis je suis revenu enfant  j'ai fuguer  parce que je veut pas  rester avec tamiko  encore plus  la mettre en danger j'ai essay de lui dire plursieur fois si je reste avec elle je la ferais tué    kei  tsukiyo  sont  deja avec elle    si je reste avec elle  je les met en danger  mais elle refuse de m'écouter elle ma jamais elle m'écouter   avant ça ne serais pas maintenant elle serais m'écoute  elle ma jamais cru  quand je lui dit j'ai vu quelqu’un trafiquer un  des outil de toichi pendant le spectacle de toichi  j'avou je suis blagueur mais jamai je ferais des blague de cet zone j'était la  ce jour la  au spectacle  j'ai vu toichi mourir  je revois chaque jour la scéne   après  j'ai éssayé  de dire aux adultes j'ai vu personne m'écoute personne m'écoute  tout le monde dit je dit des bêtise  tamiko la première m'écoutait pas  puis  j'ai réalisé aprés il soit mort tout ma vie à changé  remplis de ces image jamais je peut oublier  personne  se soucie de moi  tamiko  passé son temps  m'ignorer  me traiter de menteur puis quand chikage c'est marié ave son maris   j’ai eu sentiment   il avais tous oublié toichi  lui il voulais sans cesse m'interdire  de  parler pratiquer la magie  je vois  je dit  je me fais traiter de menteur il dit à chikage je veut pas son bonheur      alors en devant enfant    tamiko baissé sa garde je me suis dit c'est la seule solution c'est de partir  et qu'il m'oublie  tous mais à chaque fois   je al fuis elle s’incruste  depuis j'ai découvert  la vérité su moi je ne suis pas sur d'etre de sa famille  je ne suis pas sur  de vouloir  de cette famille    si te plait papa  ne laisse pas me reprendre je veut pas aller vivre avec elle j'ai envie  de rester avec conan je voudrais  réaliser des rêves loin d'eux  pour qu'il reste en sécurité  je veut pas tamiko  et les autres  se fasse tué par ma faute   je veut  pas retouner à haido ne laisse pas faire si te plait  empêche tamiko de me  prendre  sous sa garde   trouve moi un autre  gardien  n'importe qui sauf  elle papa_

_yukiko qui avais entendu   une partie de leur conversation à finit par rejoindre ces homme à la hauteur de hikaru d'une voix douce amicale: ta pas besoin de gardien tu as besoin de ta vrai famille hikaru tu sais  tu es bienvenu avec nous  tu as tes soeur  ton frère nous  qui peut veiller sur toi pas besoin des personne étranger pour veiller sur toi   si tu veut tu peut venir vivre avec nous on peut  demander  aux FBI de nous aider faire officiellement  hikaru adoption  d'une certaine façon pour la loi n est es parents adoptif mais au fond de nous  on ait l'adoption serais de couverture   tu sera toujours kenichi notre fils  même après tant d’année  de nous avoir séparer  on serais une famille réuni  comme pour conan     du'n façon il est notre fils adoptive mais en réalité il est comme toi notre vrai fils par le liens du snag je ne vais te force pas  mais je veut tu sache  quand tu sera prêt à vivre avec nous tu sera toujours a bienvenu   pas vrais yusako_

_yusako : adopté ou pas  de sang ou pas  il sont nos fils   on fais tout ce qu'il faut pour nous enfants soit heureux  bien sur  seul  note fils peut décider sur  ce qui veut faire pour son avenir  bien sur notre role restera veiller sur tout les enfants   y compris  nos enfants  rétrécit  de les protéger de notre mieux des criminelle les aider à  grandir  réaliser  leur rêve de voir  des chose different que notre monde  certe l'histoire adoption et une façon pour nous vous de prendre  nouveau départ_

_hikaru regarder ces vrai parent  pour la première fois de leur  il avais ausi un sentimen quand toichi était la     lui apporte    aprés sa mort il à vécu  vu des chose découvre des vérité qui avais tout cassé  son morale mis de mauvaise humeur chez lui qui l'avais perdu plus effrayant  qui  qi'il à imaginé   qui la  rendu sauvage  depuis certian  t'mps   encore plus quand il revenu enfant il ne fais confiance à personne ne laise aprson l'apporcher  parce il avais peur  et senst aps en sécuit perosnne l'écoutait pernne aisse s'exprimer dir e ce qui resent la  c'est pour lui une nouveauté il était aps habitué   de tes sentiment meme son poker face n'a jamais tenu parce que il était beaucoup trop mal dans sa peau la il ne sait pouqoui il à besoin de sentir aimé  être en sécurité  cet instant ces parent pour lui  à ses doucier lui apporte des étrange sentiment est pas habitué il est sa première fois  à faire una calin  de lui memeà sa vrai mére ne pleure  il di:oassa je vut rester avec vous aopter moi  jeut revnei avec toi okassa otossa neechan nichan je veut plus être loin de vous adopte moi okassa ne laisse pas amiko me prendre  je veit pas etre séparé de  conan_

_yukiko était surpris de voir  comment hikaru réagi  elle le serre  ces bras  avec douceur regardant  son maris   : je te promet personne vous sépare  je vais me battre pour vous réunir  pour toujours  je t'aime  qu'importe  ton  nom ta taille   tu es mon fis  je veillerais sur toi   avec papa on va pas laisser personne t'emmener loin de nous_

_yusako  qui observer son fils et sa femme p dire un jour je voit ce rebelle de fils toujours sur de lui confiant  de humeur joyeuse déprimer  et pleurer    ça  je   suis sur c'est une première_


	10. reglement de compte

_chapitre 5 parti 1_

_plus tard  hikaru  est de retour dans sa chambre il est allé dormir   conan lui par contre est réveillé il  regarde même les dessin animé avec son pichu lendemain les visiteur  tamiko kei  et tsukiko  les 2 soeur de conan  avec les detective junior  venu rendre visite   hikaru lui refuse les detective junior rend visite au final genta kun  qui voulais faire virer hikaru  du club  voit la situation  retourner contre lui  les parents veut profiter pour parler à leur enfants quand il sont seul_

_le matin_

_conan : hikaru  tu me prêtre la télécommande de la télé si te plait_

_hikaru qui fais un maquette de baton de glace donné  la télécommande :  tiens  tu sais on montre pas grand chose à cet heure ci_

_conan  allumer  la télé sur dessin animé: je me doute bien il à rien à la télé  qu'est que tu fais avec ces  baton de_ _glace_

_hikaru: je fais une maquette de la maison pokemon je vais construire pour oli quand je sortirais d'ici tu sait tu pourra  faire  chuna chan jouer avec oli dans al maison pokemon_

_conan  tiens   chuna  regarde les dessin animé   :  aligata   pour l'invitation pour chuna chan  d’ailleurs je vois te demander  c'est vrai tu va être adopté par mes parent_

_hikaru : ben  disons c'est mieux  de me retrouver à l'orphelinat  famille d'accueil  toi tu en pense quoi   de ma demande_

_conan : ben  j'ai deja deux petite soeur  en devenant conan je me suis retrouver  le dernier de la famille derrière les neechan  tu as dit on est cousin si tu fais adopter  par mes parent  c'est comme devenir mon_ _frère si tu viens  mon frère ça fais  du changement  de vivre  avec deux soeur_

_hikaru: mais toi tu serais d'accord  on peut jouer jumeau  vu on la meme age_

_conan: c'est vrai on à presque 2 mois différence je crois c'est possible  vu notre situation c'est  peut être une bonne idée  mais si c'es t possible de faire   ça faudrait trouver une histoire si les curieux   nous bombarderon de question comme les detective junior_

_hikaru : qu'est que je suis aussi à travaillé  on verra bien   avec tes parents  ce qu'on va travailler_

_les soeur de conan et les detective junior entré  : konichiwa les garçon_

_conan  :ohayo les neechan konichiwa   les  amis_

_hikaru vu genta  déjà il est énervé : ah non  les detective junior  vous  pouvez dégager  de notre chambre    vous etes pas invité_

_conan : hikaru tu devrais pas t'énevré_

_hikaru pas m'énervé  tu plaisante l'air est irrespirable depuis leur entré   moi j'ai pas envie il détruit   mes affaire_

_genta   un ton menaçant  : c'est quoi  ton problème   toi on venu voir  conan_

_hikaru : je t'es pas sonné je te demande pas ton avis tu te casse une point c'est tout_

_gent a   menace  hikaru  : tu veut  te prendre_

_conan  : genta kun   hikaru  arret on est à l’hôpital   et toi hikaru  tu es deja bléssé   ne cherche pas la bagarre  tu ferme ta gueule_

_hikaru: dit les de s'en aller je veut pas d'eux ici_

_yusakina l’aîné de soeur de conan : demo  pourrez m'expliquer  ce qui c'est passe  nichan_

_conan : je ne sais pas kina  neechan  c'es meme la première fois    je vois comme ça hikaru aussi énerver j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi  il réagi comme ça_

_ayumi : conan kun je peut  t'expliquer tu sait je pense hikaru est en colère avec nous à cause de genta kun_

_conan : à cause de genta  kun   qu'est qui à fait  encore pour hikaru soit nerf contre vous les amis_

_misturiko : genta kun à été mauvais joueur l'autre jour   avec hikaru kun  et d'autre enfant au park  après l'école on fait un cache cache c’est genta kun qui devais nous trouver_

_ayumi : genta kun il à trouver presque tout  le monde pour il soit gagner il devais trouver  la cachette de hikaru kun_

_genta  accusateur et lui à tricher il à changer  de  cachette pour gagner_

_hikaru  enervé   : 'jai pas tricher  baka  on était 10   enfants au park   les meilleur cachette  sur l'aire de jeu     avais   deja  4 enfant  sur l'aire de pique nique il en avais 3   on sait tous  il à dans le park les zone  interdit au enfant les gardien surveille et nous gronde si on franchit la zone et interdit même pour se caché   il avais aussi 2 enfant cacher_ _prêts des arbre   et la poubelel ce qui  reduit les possibilité pour moi de me cacher sachant  le 10 éme enfants   toi est   celui  qui devais nous trouver     la meilleure cachette pour le dernie   avant tu es fini de compter moi  à me cacher  est aucune  en peu de temps_

_conan: c'est vrai  que  en pensant les   partit de cache  cache  au park il à toujours un qui n'a pas temps de se cacher   avant la fin du compte demo  plus on est nombreux plus les  cachette sont réduite  donc  si je calcule   vous étiez 9  à chercher une cachette  on réduit les zone on accés à 4 zone  pour nous les enfant_

_ayumi :  la première   zone de jeu  des enfants_

_misturiko : la zone des pique nque_

_sayukp:les toillette  le préau   ou parfoi on s'apbrite sous al pluie_

_ai : n'oublions pas la zone de jeu des chien  et leur maitre_

_conan  : c'est exact  tout cette zone  sont situé  du coté sud  et est  du park   ce qui  signifie les zone  interdit aux enfant sont   la foret l'entrepot   ou range les materiaux des adualte qui travaille au park le bureu  des gardien  et leur sécurité le lac  à des braiére à pas franchir les gardien n'aima pa snon plus on pietien les parterre de fleur pour jouer    qui sont  deux  zone  sud ouest et  nord  est   ce qui réduit pour hikaru les  cachette dans la zone autorisé à 1 chance /2 de se caher e n peu de temps et qu'est que tu as fait  pour touver ta cachette_

_hikaru: mais moi je suis comme un caméleon je me camoufle  j'ai choisit une cachette qui à rapport de mes vetement  ce qui donner  une superbe cachette pour moi est   dans la zone des enfant à droit d'aller_

_coann : tu etait habillé comment_

_aimi: hikaru kun portais une salopette marron clair  un  sweet orange    des chausette balance  sa casquette preferer la meme qui il à dans sa tete_

_conana : dans ce cas si on réfléchit bien  hikaru kun à fiat le caméléon  de ce que j'ia vu en est automne les arabre perd  leur feuille   si  tout e les emeilelcahette avais deaj un enfant pour hikaru un se cahe je ne voit que cete endroit  qui peut l'aider faire acéméleonn  reflchissez les amis   cet endroit on viens souvent   pour  pique nquer  ou  se reposer aprés un jeu  à l'ombre  qui pourrias  correspondr pour un caméleon_

_ayumi isturiko  sayuki: réfléchi : ah  c'es le grand  sapin_

_ayumi :  j'y ens e haikaru kun est allé se caché dans l'arbre_

_misturiko il était jeustement dans le grnad arbre_

_genta : je vois aps en quoi ça prouvue il à pas tricher_

_hikaru : j'ia aps tricher  b si j'avaias tricher   comment quoi tu  je sais  ou tu as toruver les 8 autre enfant qui participer  aimi san était caher   pret de al cage à pouule ayumi chan  elle cets cahé   sous le tobogan mistuiko kun  c'est caher dans   derrière un banc   pret des panneau  d'affiche  des annonce les autre  etait  tous cahe dans les autre cahette   pour  un cameleon   il doit savoir se camoufler   pour se protéger de leur ennemeie un acameleon qui sait pas se camoufler  sera vite eprdant  plutot d'aller te goinfre au stand deu vnedeur  tu aurais pu gagner  si tua avais aobserve mieux au lieux de nous chercher avec pelsin de sucrerie  dans la bouche  tu te dit détetive  comment tu compte  faire filaure sit deviens aps cameleon_

_ayumi : qu'est que ça veut dire devneir cméleonn_

_kei : ce qui signifie  un caméleon  se camoufle pour  echapper au prédateur   le grans arbre   ne perd jamais ces feuille  la légendeit  que chaque saison le grand arbre change de couleur   un étective suit   sa cible il doit aps faire remarquer  il va se fondre danse decor  pour ne patre répéré_

_tsukiko :  le grand arbre  en automne prend couleur orange jaune  rouge r en été  vert foncer   en printemps il est rose   il   deviens en hiver   blanc_

_sayuki  :  j'ia compri un détective  deveins caméleon    en faaisant une fialture   pour  empecher sa cible le repérer c'est comme ci les ennemie du camelon   attend  le caméleon baisse garde  pour  l'attaquer  si le camélon est visible     il  aura aps temsps de  disparaitre il se fera manger  c'est pareil pour une detective   si le lacible le reprer  limaginer c'ets un criminelle il fera  totu de susite  comprendre il veut aps de témoin soit il futi soit il tuera les témoin_

_ai : c equi signifie  hiaku kun à été plus amlin que toi  en utilisant la stratégie du caméleon   si tu reflechi tu nous à rouver aprce que on vais toius fais uen rruer certain on rigoler d'autre  avais  leur vetement   rop visible  d'autre avais des cahette trop visible   hiakru kun à refelchi   à uen cahcette ou ut peut pas el trouver   pour  pas faire des erreur   toi tu était rop  occiupe à amanger que de utiliser  tes sens   une fois de pllus seul  toi  à fait ton adversaire prendre 'avantage  et gagner loyalement  la aprtie_

_conan : genta un  tu applique jamais  mes conseil je te les deja dit plusieurs fois  il faut être un bon detective tu dois apprend observer  ce qui t'entoure plutôt de penser à ton estomacs tu aurais du utiliser   la stratégie   de la statu  qui te permet de concentrer sur ton objectif trouver les participants qui sont cachée  tu as perdu temps à te goinfrer le délai passé   tu as pas trouve les 9 participants il est normal hikaru kun à gagner loyalement la partie  après le délai écouler  tu as pas trouver tout les participants de la partie celui ou celle qui n'a pas été trouver remporte la partie  si je me souviens bien c'est une des règle que les detective junior  c'est à dire ayumi  chan misturiko kun aimi san  toi et moi à voter  pour nos jeu  particulièrement   pour cache cache     de tout évidence  tu as perdu temps pour te goinfrer  ce qui réduit es chance  de gagner  donner avantage à hikaru kun de gagner loyalement la partie parce il à eu temps avec le temps tu a perdu de se trouver une cachette  donc   tu es le seul avoir commis l'erreur    de stratégie_

_genta:mais conan kun je suis sur il à changer  de  cachette  il à pu  prendre une autre  cachette libre   après j’ai trouver un_ _participant_

_sayuki : non c’est impossible le grand arbre à la meilleur vue  de tout le park  de plus   le stand se trouve dans la zone pique nique  la ou tu as été  au stand   dans une pa_ _rtie de cache cales toilette et zone des chien est la règle  interdit  parce que si c'est une fille qui cherche ne peut pas aller dans les toilette des garçons et les fille et vous les garçon peut aps aller dans les toilette des fille_

_misturiko: les chien et leur maitre n'aima pas on viens les déranger certain chien peut devenir méchant   et attaquer si sent en danger  faut jamais embêter les chien ce qui donner pour une parie de cache  cache autorisé de zone de jeu  des enfant  et zone de aire de pique nique_

_ayumi : aha le grand arbre se troue entre les 4 zone  pour les enfants sont autorisé_

_conan :soupir  :pff une de fois  genta kun  tu fais des idée sur d'autre vérité   car les 4 zones autorisé  est à découvert le grand arbre   qui est situé sur les 4 zones  forme un X   sur une carte  c e qui signifie le grand arbre est le point d repère   étant donné  les feuilles s'adapte à la saison les caméléon  s'adapte au feuille  l a tenu   de hikaru un était parfait pour un caméléon se camoufle de ces ennemie  c'est à dire toi    qui est le chasseur les DJ  et les autre participants cible   que tu devais  chasser   et  trouver avant un délai amis comme d'habitude tu as penser d'abord à toi   voyant tu as perdu  tu veut  faire croire tu as jouer loyale mais si tu était loyale logiquement tu trouve tout le monde puis tu va te goinfrer  mais toi tu as fais l'inverse   ce qui ta fais perdre ta partie de cache  pour conclusion qu'importe les possibilité   tu imaginé gagner   sera impossible pour hikaru de changer cachette  car  il lui fraudais éviter plein d'obstacle  forcément tu aurai remarquer donc je déclare   hikaru innocent et vainqueur  de la partie de cache cache  avec une bonne stratégie  et  genta kun coupable de mauvaise stratégie   de la partie de cache cache signifie c'est résolu classé  ceci dit j'aimerais maintenant savoir après la partie  de cache   cache  que c"est il passé les DJ pour hikaru soit fâché avec vous_

_ayumi  : genta un à  pas arrêté de critiquer  hikaru kun en disant il à triché_

_genta :mais c'est vrai l il triché_

_hikaru : j'ai pas triché   combien fois je dois dire DJ je suis pas un tricheur_

_conan  : hikaru  si te plait calme toi  laisse moi comprendre   la situation_

_sayuki c'est vrai conan à deja prouver que c'est impossible de changer de planque sans que genta kun le remarque  demo  il c'est passé quoi_

_misturiko : genta kun aussi dit que hikaru à rien à faire avec nous ce que c'est un magicien pas un détective   il est nul  un tricheur  ensuite il à parler du père  de hikaru  en disant   son père est un menteur tricheuse un nul magicien pendant le spectacle_ _en il qu'i est tellement nul que il raté sont tour_

_aimi mais cet idiot à oublier fermer son badge hikaru kun à tout entendu des critique  de genta kun sur son père et les magicien    hikaru kun   qui à entendu faire demi tour  fou de colère contre genta kun il se sont battu    jusque   les tentei pokemon les à séparer avec l'aide  de leur pokemon  hikaru c'est fais un peu sermonner par hideyoshi san  sur la manière d'utiliser les art martiaux après hikaru kun c'est enfuit  trés en colère  n’apprécie pas genta kun est mal parlé de son père    il partit au théâtre   ou il c'est bléssé la suite tu le connait conan kun_

_conan : je vois    je comprend mieux  pourquoi il à hikaru  qui réagit comme avec vous   genta kun   c'est il excuser  pour ses paroles blessante_

_les dj: non_

_yusakina : genta kun  tu devrais présenter ts excuse à hikaru kun_

_genta bras croisé  jamais de la vie   je m'excise auprès de ce tricheur il passe so temps à tricher  il à rien à faire de  notre club il triche il intimide   certain demes amis_ _il à pris leur jouets_

_hikaru : n'importe quoi je ferais jamais ça  je ne suis pas un tricheur ni un voleur_

_tsukiko : n'importe quoi hikaru est pas un tricheur il est cool   l'autre fois ma maison de poupée  était cassé  il me la réparé   il  mis plus jolie  qu'avant le bateau  de kei  à été cassé  kei pensais il est bon à jeter hikaru la répare la mis encore plus rapide il  réparer  le bateau de kei     quand kei et moi c'est diputer  j'était triste il était a il ma fais rire  on à jouer un jeu déguisé  jusque kei   rejoint on jouer ensemble  on c'est si bien amuser  que  on kei  ces excuser d'avoir été méchant  kei c'est blessé à sa compétition il   mis kei  triste  hikaru étai la  il à fait un jeu spécialement  un park d'attraction pour  rendre kei   soit   plus triste à chaque fois  on se dispute on  se fâché  on est triste hikaru s'arrange pour nous faire sourire avec ces tours de magie  depuis papa et maman   ne sont plus la     on à fais tas de chose  on nous à séparer avec plein de famille   j'aimais pas être loin de mon frère  ça ma rendu triste  quand  on  à été habiter à Tokyo on  pas d'amis  hikaru nous à organiser une grande  fete   avec tout les enfants du quartier  pour  se fait des amis   on est arrivé à l'école on avais  trouver facilement des amis car certain  était à la fete hikaru est fier de son papa  il veut  être comme son papa super magicien  qui rend joyeux tout le monde   ce que tu as dit  fait à hikaru c'est méchant  tu es juste un  menteur  sale perdant n   égoïste   juste parce que tu as pas gagner  tu te crois meilleur que tout le monde mais c'est pas vrai tu   est un imposteur   comme ami l'autre fois   j'ai u  dans le cinema  tu prétend être detective mais tu ne les pas a_

_genta : ta gueule je suis detective junior   deja on ta rien demander tu es pas de notre club_

_kei position de combat devant sa soeur pour la protéger: toi   tu parle autrement à ma soeur  crétin personne parle comme ça à ma soeur deja  plus que tu cherche tant salir hikaru  de mensonge et faire virer  hikaru qui meilleur detective junior que toi je vais prouver que tu as rien de détective que tu es imposteur  conan kun  le detective junior j'ai une preuve   que genta kun  est  tout sauf detective  que c'est lui qui à rien à faire   dans votre club_

_genta  tente de menacer kei : n'importe quoi deja toi  tu  va fermera gueule avec tes mensonge_

_kei n'est pas intimider :je suis pas ton animal crétin  deja J'ai 10 ans   tu me respecte  tu as que me toucher pour voir qu va fermer sa bouche neechan si tu donnait la  clé USB à conan kun_

_tsukiko donner une clé de usb :  ok nichan tiens conan kun_

_conan : reçoit la clé USB  aligata tsukiko sand emo qu'est que c'est   kei san_

_kei  : branche sur ton ordinateur tu verra   des  vidéo clique sur la vidéo_

_du 11 c tu verra  une vidéo  il aura la preuve   que genta kun n'a rien à faire dans votre  club_

_conan : euh ok  kei sa eu  sayuki neechan prend mon ordinateur sur la table il doit etre  entrain de chargé_

_sayuki  pris l'ordinateur de conan  sur la table connecte la clé : hai nichan  je vais t’aider_

_conan et se amis on regarder une vidéo sur plusieur min  ou genta  est apparu plursieur fois il à meme des scéne qui prouver genta et contraire  detective enervé  se tiens  :dououreusement  avant de commencer repisrer mal  genta sort d'ici je ne veut plus itai  je veut plus_

_les enfant  inquiet :conan  kun tu  va bien_

_hikaru   crier : vite donnez lui le masque d’oxygéné  conan  à été opéré  des poumon l'autre jour_

_yasukina  mis le masque à conan énervé qui respirait trés mal  : calme toi  respire  nichan_

_conan  était  si douleur  que de il à été énervé ou trop effrayé   il  respirais mal  il    regarder  genta avec tant de colère plutôt  de s'énerve pour lui signe aux enfant  qu'il eu genta kun  s'en va  sur le champ u'il ne reviens tant qu'il serais pas assez ces bêtise et pas s’excuser il ne peut pas être ami avec  genta  kun et son comportement_

_hikaru  colère:  vous pouvez vous  barre les detective junior à cause de vous conan kun  fais une crise   vous l'avez stresser_

_ayumi   : mais c'est genta kun qui la mis en colère_

_aimi : ayumi chan il raison pour le bien  de conan kun   on doit le laisser tranquille   de toute evidence conan kun veut  aussi genta kun  sen va   si il reste  il ferias ue aggraver la situation  de conan kun qui à deja pas al santé hikaru kun aussi  n’apprécie pas genta kun    si nous insistons on  aide pas les patient  on risque de problème_

_sayuki :  nichan  tu sais genta kun veut virer  hikaru alors pourquoi c'est pas genta kun  à etre virer du club_

_ayumi : je suis d'accord genta un nous à trahis_

_misturiko : je suis pour_

_genta :  menacer misturiko :répète tu as dit quoi la   misturiko_

_hikaru  : ne te laisse pas faire misturiko kun  rappelle toi ce que je t'es dit al dernière fois  à compétition     les grand_

_misturiko   se dégage fais une  prise  dde judo  à genta qui surpris tout le monde  : ça suffit genta  kun tu pass ton temps à menace tout le monde pour on soit d'accord avec ce que tu veut mais maintenant c'est fini   tu ne va palus lever la main sur moi  ni 'intimider  à cause de toi je suis sans arret disputer mon pére à  dit la prochaine grosse bêtise je fais ill me change d'école moi j'ai pas envie de perdre mes amis pour toi avant  toi et moi on était amis  tu pense qu' à toi  tu  fais que nous attirer des ennuie    tu pretend detective    alors que tu fais l'inverse detective utiliser ton statu  de   grand pour intimider les petit c'est lamentable c'est pas cool fini de plus  tu passe ton temps penser à  toi quand tu perd tu es mauvais joueur  tu es méchant avec tout le monde  tu casse ou tu nous fais mal jamais tu t'excuse  en plus que tu trahit notre club  en salissant  les detective junior  on représente les  enfants amis de la justice  intimider voler mentir  menacer s'en prendre à un blessé ou un petit c’est pas de la justice c'est tout juste de lâcheté  cette fois ci je ne me laisseras plus  influencer par toi  d’ailleurs je suis d'accord  pour tu soit virer du club tu voulais virer hikaru kun  mais je vote   pour toi tu soit virer  du club des detective junior  tu ne représente pas la justice  si tu deviens detective   un jour tu serais comme kogoro moury un  detective nul incompétent   avec toi les criminelle resterais en liberté les innocents irai en prison   ça fais 3 ans  nous somme detective junior tu as toujours aps appliquer  les conseil pour être detective  avec ton comportement tu nous à prouver que c'est toi qui est inutile pour le club  des detective junior   plus que tu ne veut jamais assumer cette fois ci tu sera le seul à payer pour tes bêtise je ne compte pas être puni pour des bêtise j'ai pas  continuer payer pour tes bêtise toi et moi  on est plus amis  c'est pas  moi de partir mais à toi de t'en aller  sache genta kun mes amis sont pour la justice soit fait toujours justice jamais d'injustice toi tu sera du coté des méchant   on sera aps ami_

_genta : misturiko kun_

_ayumi : aimi san   tu pense quoi on doit virer genta kun_

_aimi :   franchement dans un club de detective  soit tu es detective soit  tu ne l'es pas   visiblement  genta kun ne ll'es aps   il à pas fais l’effort de faire detective je pense on à été trop aptien trop gentile  avec lui  il doit  apprendre les amis ça se respect  lui ne  il nous respectes pas la preuve les filles il leur parle comme des animaux   ne respecta pas ses aîné   ni les règles sans oublier malpropre  malpolie menteur  égoïste  brute voleur  dangereux    c'est lui qui  fais souvent le club se diputer source problème   pour tout le monde soit punis à cause de lui  si vraiment genta kun voulais être detective il aurais fais des effort    pour fire un vrai detective comme misturiko   kun ayumi chan   on fais des effort  de s'améliorer   on est pas du niveau deduction de conan  kun mais on à  presque tous compris comment être detective sauf lui  donc   je pense c'et lui qui à voulu   de se faire virer   du club je suis sur  conan kun est d'accord avec moi   genta kun à dépasser les  beaucoup trop les limite  en volant le goûter et leur argents  de ces enfants sur la video_

_sayuki : nichan tu pense quoi tu es d'accord avec nous pour genta kun_

_conan signer  je suis fatigué de  toujours répéter    à genta kun la meme chose  il me donne trop maux de tete  il  est  mérité  de perdre sa place  dans le club  seul ceux  qui    respecte la justice merite la plac_ _e detective  dans un club de detective   de tout façon   seul les preuves compte   pour faire la vérité  et justice      en trois ans    j’ai vu genta kun  faire detective incompétent comme le père de ran genta kun est aps fait pour être detective   ça s'rais mieux pour lui il ne sit plus detective junior  genta un est virer_ _officiellement_

_sayuki  pris le badge et la montre de genta kun : conan à dit  genta kun tu es pas fait pour être detective  que c''est les preuves qui compte  il est mieux pour toi  et pour tout le club tu soit plus  membre du club des detective junior ceci il à qu'une seule vérité  tu tu n'a jamais été detective   étant donné tout le club des detective junior  à decider pour toi  tu soit virer   du club  des detective junior moi je récupère ce  badge et tout les  accessoires du club des detective junior car tu es officiellement   exclu du club tu as plus accès au club   tu es prié de remettre tout  ce qui appartient au club des detective junior tu ne mérite pas  les accessoires du club  des detective junior   tu veut un club va te faire un club de égoïste et d'enfant brute tu es la honte des detectives conan veut tu t'en va maintenant si tu ose ouvrir la bouche c’est pour t'excuser    si non tu te  peut t'en aller  lâche moi tout de suite  ou tu va regretter  dde me fair e mal_

_genta tenu les  bras  de sayuki  : je m'en vais si je veut   alors ta gueule   peste   tu na pas me commander_

_yasukina : lâche ma soeur   genta kun_

_yusako  qui  viens d'entrer  :  qu'est qui se passe  yasukina_

_yusakina : otossa   c'est genta kun  ne cesse d'insulter neechan conan  conan lui à demander de partir  il refuse de partir_

_hikaru   : il à été virer du club des DJ  à cause  de son comportement   il fais que nous menacer   faire mal aux autres enfants pour il soi d'accord il dit aux fille de fermer leur gueule_

_sayuki : otossa il me fais mal    à mon bras_

_genta tenu par ses bretelle : lachez moi ojissan_

_yusako  regarder genta kun  le tiens par les bretelle  de sa salopette  : je vais t'apprendre à faire mal à ma fille  on va voir tes parents genta kun   sur la façon de traiter une fille  les detective junior  vous aussi venez avec moi_

_les dj : hai yusako sensei_

_yusako  sortit tenant genta kun:  laisser les  garçon se reposer_ _sayuki  yasukina vous rester ici  veiller sur les garçon_

_sayuki et yusakina: hai otossa_

 


	11. Chapter 11

**_chapitre  5 partie 2_ **

_plus tard  dans la mâtiné_

_sayuki  : nichan  je peut jouer avec chuna chan si te plait_

_Conan lis une BD:  oui neechan   tu peu jouer avec chuna chan_

_sayuki pris pichu : aligata nichan   viens chuna chan on va jouer ensemble_

_demo kina neechan kei  san tsukiko san hikaru  qu'est que vous faite   depuis tout à  l'heure comme découpage_

_yasukina  :  on aide hikaru sur un projet_ _il nous à demander de l'aider faire_

_conan: un projet  hikaru_

_hikaru : oui  tu te souviens je fais une maquette de la maison pokemon je viens d'avoir une idée  je veut créer mon club pokemon ou d'autre membre viendrons avec leur pokemon dans mon club on serais faire des spectacle  nos pokemon  et nous deviens amis on irai à l'aventure avec nos pokemon  peut être résoudre  des mystère   ou est amis_

_sayuki  brosse pichu : ça l'air cool  tn club   est ce que je peut venir aussi dans ton club même ci j'ai pas de pokemon_

_conan: tu es sérieuse neechan tu veut faire ça_

_sayuki : oui j'aime beaucoup les pokemon   il sont mignon et des super amis  moi je veut faire  un métier avec les pokemon   tu sait j'ai envie de vivre des aventure avec les pokemon j'ai envie de participer à un concour pokemon   de trouver le travail pokemon que je veut faire quand je serais grande_

_yusakina : en fait neechan  à vu  lune emission  qui parlé des pokemon elle à entendu il plein de metier pokemon comme par exemple connaisseur pokemon comédien pokemon  pâtissier pokemon docteur pokemon même styliste pokemon policier pokemon moi je serais bien tenter  de essayé devenir une superbe styliste  avec des pokemon ça serais cool_

_hikaru :  c'est evident  les pokemon sont amis a il save être utile pour beaucoup de métier  prenez pokemon eau les pompier puer éteindre les feu de foret   avec des pokemon eaux  en plus des sapeur pompier sayuki san tu peur venir dans mon club du moment tu aime les pokemon tu les respect tu les traître avec respect les pokemon  seront tes amis_

_evoli qui assit devant sayuki attend  d'etre brosser : evoli  evo_

_pichu qui aime se faire brosser  :   pichu_

_conan : en plus voir comment chuna chan se laisse bosser par toi on voit bien   tu  aime les pokemon et les animaux  chuna chan t'aime bien  tu sais quoi neechan   quand je serais sorti avec chuna chan on va t'aider attraper ton premier pokemon tu pourra réaliser ton rêve_

_hikaru : sayuki san   tu sais le club faire c'est aussi pour partir  vivre des aventure avec les pokemon on ferais plein de spectacle  avec nos pokemon  on visiterai plein d'endroit   dans la  nature   on se ferais des amis   découvrir de chose découvrir des métier découvrir des pokemon réaliser des super rêves_

_conan: c'est quoi ton rêve  hikaru_

_hikaru: moi mon rêve c'est de faire un club de spectacle pokemon montre à tout le monde ce que je sais faire montrer mes passion je serais un acteur artiste  pokemon   je pourrais faire  la magie  faire des film  avec mon  meilleur ami oli   on vivra plein d'aventure ensemble oli  et nos amis ça serais super cool j'arrive à faire comme papa rendre  le sourire  à le public en fait tsukiko   kei  vous voulez faire quoi métier_

_tsukiko : moi je sais pas  il à plein de métier j'aime bien  mais je sais pas lequel je veut faire quand je serais moi aussi j'ai envie de vivre des aventure me faire des amis_

_kei : moi je veut faire policier ou docteur   ou je veut créer ma propre entreprise  je serais   patron  je me spécialiserais dans  quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sur  de savoir  quoi choisir  policier docteur ou patron les 3 me plait  demo je devrais essayer un métier pokemon pour me décider  et toi conan kun  tu sais ce que tu va faire quand tu serais grand_

_conan : euh  je ne sais pas encore  ce que je vais faire quand je serais grand_

_hikaru : en fait les jumeau   ou est tamiko neechan_

_tsukiko: Tami neechan est allé travaillé elle à dit elle va venir après son travail  on lui à dit on viens te voir_

_ke : en plus on est samedi on à tout le week end   tranquille pour te voir_

_hikaru p  Tami  elle va travaillé toute  la journée et  faire ces deux la me surveiller quoi c'est son plan j'ai un plan de génie_

_tsukiko  rejoint sayuki  qui brosse les pokemon des garçon  : sayuki chan tu as quel age_

_sayuki : moi j'ai 9 ans je vais avoir 10 ans et toi tu as quel age  comment vous appeler  moi c'est sayuki kudou_

_tsukiko : ale moi c'est tsukiko lui  c'est mon frère jumeaux  kei  on à 10 ans tu sait   sayuki on porte  tout les deux  kudou_

_sayuki: hein cool ça  signifier on est cousine tsukiko  tu peut m'appeler  sayu ou yuki_

_tsukiko : toi tu peut m'app_ _eler tsuki  ou kiko_

_sayuki et tsukiko : ou peut s’appeler cousine  cool on la même idée_

_sayuki: tu aime danser  tsuki_

_tsukiko : oui j'adore danser   j'ai une idée si on fessait  un  spectacle de danse ensemble  toi et moi on  pourrais faire pour les garçons  pour les aider à guérir_

_sayuki : excellente idée si on  fais une danse avec les pokemon des garçon on serais déguisé  pour le spectacle de danse_

_tsukiko : cool j'aime aussi me déguisé_

_sayuki : dans ce cas si on allais chercher un déguisement  pour faire notre spectacle   de dans e tu veut venir  chez moi_

_tsuskiko: oh oui ça serais superbe de jouer chez toi  demo j'ia promis à tami neechan  de l'attendre ici_

_yasukina  :   neechan apap à dit de rester ici  tu sais ce ui arrive qund tu desobeis  à papa  tu as eja eu deux avertissement_

_sayuki :  c'est vrai moi ausis j'ia promiss   à mes parent  de rester sage mais c'est top nul j'ia envie de me déguiser  j'ia envie de fire quelquchose d espécial pour nichan  pour il guerri_

_conan : ne  sayuki neechan   est ce que tu es puni   par papa_

_sayuki :   non je suis pas puni_

_conan :pourquoi tu as eu des avertisement neechan_

_yusakina : neechan  à été  averti parce que à l'école    elle à eu des probléme de comprotement  elle n'apas obis  papa la averti  que si elle n'esta pas sage elel sera puni  conan : neechan  pas sage à l'école c'ets bizarre_

_sayuki  croisé  les bras  un ton  colère : c'était pas moi c'est  à cause de la nouvelle de ma classe fais que embêter  tout les enfant de la classe je lui est dit non  elle à été dit  à sensei que je lui est fais mal je l'es jamais toucher mais arrête pas de dire  que c'est moi  en sport elle ma accusé  de la poussé   sensei  à  pas voulu m'écouter il appelé les parents  elle fait des bêtise  et c’est moi on accuse moi j’ai rien fait   je lui juste dit non depuis c'est moi  qui me fait gronder parce je me defend  contre elle_

_conan: pourquoi tu lui à dit non à la nouvelle_

_yasukina : d'habitude neechan est trop amicale avec la nouvelle_

_sayuki : j'aime pas cette fille sa faon de parler_

_conan : explique pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas   neechan_

_sayuki  soupira  : pff tout à commencer à la cantine le premier jour de son arrivé j'était assise  à ma place j'attendais mes amis  elle est arrivé elle ma dit dégage de la  j'ai vu cette place avant toi je lui dit non  c’est toujours la mes amie et moi on s'assit    elle  ma dit  de me lever en instant j'ai dit non   je ne me  lèverais aps c'est ma place  elle à jette mon repas  par terre ma dit ramasser sur un ton  je lui répondu jamais je ramasserai  je suis pas son chien   elle va chercher une place ailleurs  elle n’arrêtais pas de mal parler  je l'ignore mais  à la récré elle revenu  elle n'a pas arrête  de embêter mes amis  se moquer de nous  moi elle fais que venir partout ou je suis  quand je tiens quelque chose elle le jette elle se moque  en rigolant me dit ramasse   quand sensei regarde pas elle s'arrange pour je sois puni mais moi je suis délégué de la classe  j'ai jamais parler comme elle à mes amis ou à ma classe_

_hikaru :pourquoi tes ami ne dit rien quand elle vous embête_

_sayuki : elle fais peur à toute la classe   elle  fais peur aux petit  de l'école  les garçons sont tous   faire ce  qu'elle veut  en plus elle est plus grande  que toute mes amis et moi meme plus grandes que toute la classe_

_yasukina : neechan elle  en CM1  comme toi cette fille_

_sayuki :  elle est en CM2  neechan_

_hikaru : sayuki san  tu  es en CM1 elle en CM2    vous etes dans  la meme classe_

_conan: il à deux ans  les classe de l 'école sont  maintenant de 2 niveau  mélangé car après certain événement  naturelle il à eu à l'école une partie  de l'école est en traveau de rénovation alors les sensei on  supprimer une classe de chaque niveau   et mélangé  les classe de 2 niveau  CP / CE1  ou CE1/ CE2  ou CE2/ CM1  ou CM1 /_ _CM2_

 _sayuki :moi je suis dans la classe de CM1 et_ _CM2 Je suis en CM1 et la nouvelle est en CM2 ça c’est pas juste parce on lui donne raison  parce que elle mon aîné_

 _tsukiko :   c'est pas cool  elle est ton aîné elle  profite de son statut pour faire peur au petit   en plus e_ _tre nouvelle elle est une méchante fille_

_kei : c’est vrai tu as été courageuse de lui dire non  mais elle semble n'aimais pas le personne qui lui dit non pour avoir ce qu'elle veut_

_conan p du coup neechan c'est fais baisé   sur le grade  ce coup la : neechan tu peu elle dire à son sensei_

_sayuki :mais c'est un  sensei remplaçant  m_ _a sensei est  en congé maladie   on nous à mis le remplaçante mis il n'écoute jamais les enfants  il dit pas fais mes devoir   j'ai fais mes devoir  il refuse de m'écouter il dit les enfant  et les éléves on jamais raison sur les sensei_

_tsukiko : c'est nul cette règle on peut avoir raison aussi_

_kei : neechan les sensei n'aime pas avoir tord du coup   on sera jamais gagnant contre eux avec cette règles_

_conan: c'est clair    neechan  à pas de chance de tomber sur un sensei  qui utilise cette règles_

_hikaru:   demo il dois bien avoir une solution pour sayuki  sort  de son problème_

_conan : oui laquelle quoi que fera sayuki neechan  elle aura pas le pouvoir  de prouver elle à raison  en plus   si j'ai bien compris la nouvelle  qui  aussi  problème  car elle est l’aîné de sayuki   est le genre de personne à être détester  devant les adulte elle fais la petit e fille ange mais dé qui'il on dos tourné elle deviens une peste  visiblement neechan est la seule à résister à  cette fille les autres on peur d'elle alors il se tais_

_yasukina  : ce que nichan devrais faire c'est de trouver des preuves pour faire voir le vrai visage cette fille  en générale quand on balance après c'est tout la classe   qui  est contre nous   à l'école les enfants n'aime pas les balance_

_sayuki : mais je vais jamais arriver quoi je fais  c'est moi qui est puni sensei ne m'écoute pas  quand je dit je  suis innocente je me retrouve  puni  il convoque les parents   après je serais encore punis_

_hikaru : faudrait trouver un partenaire qui aurais pas peur d'elle pour te soutenir_

_kei : mais c'est pas gagné  apparement elle à su s'imposer  dé le premier jour    faire peur à sa classe   meme les amis de sayuki chan  n’est pas suffisamment résistance    à cette fille_

_tsukiko : peut être cousine tu pourrais la faire piéger_

_sayuki : j'ai deja essayé  je me suis retrouvé  puni  c'est même pour ça papa  ma puni_

_conan : ne gros sayuki neechan est coincé par tout les moyen_

_hikaru  : peut être mais elle doit bien avoir une faiblesse  quelque part  si sayuki trouve sa faiblesse pourrais  essayer devenir amis avec la nouvelle_

_sayuki : ça_ _jamais je ne veut pas etre  amie avec elle    elle trop méchante  et se moquer de tout le monde_

_yasukina  : il à bien une chose neechan  à raison c'est   impossible devenir avec une fille  qui se la joue   je serais  pas surprise  elle est fille de riche elle acheté tout la classe avec quelque chose  neechan est  pas au courant  neechan à toujours été populaire  et délégué de sa classe avec son sourire_

_conan : ne  sayuki neechan la nouvelle elle arrivé quand    dans ta classe_

_sayuki: le mois dernier_

_yasukina : dit neechan tu souviens le mois dernier tu était malade  pendant une semaine elle était deja arrivé dans ta classe_

_sayuki : oui   elle est arrivé deux jours avant je suis malade_

_conan : il c'est rien passé dans ta classe  pendant tu était malade_

_sayuki : non   pa que je sache  mes amis me l'aurais dit  en plus je suis délégué   quand il à eu un problème la classe me le dit  toujours_

_conan : sauf que la nouvelle les fait peur   ça serais aps impossible elle à menacer  tes amis et ta classe de plus  elle utilise son statut  d’aîné sur les petit_

_hikaru : je pense il à forcement eu quelque chose  elle à demander aux autre s de rien te dire ou elle va les faire payé  tu as rien remarquer  de bizarre dans ta classe_

_sayuki : non j'ai rien remarquer_

_kei : c'est possible elle à fais quelque chose  pas forcement à l'école  surement en dehors de l'école quand tu était absente   vu comment tout le monde à peur d'elle ce qui l'arrange    pour ne aps être punis  il   vu comment fais al maligne     se la joue  personne ose se rebelle à part toi sayuki_

_sayuki : demo je comprend pas  pourquoi elle me cible  j'ai rien fias à cette fille_

_hikaru : elle te cible parce que tu à resister de le premier jour   je crois qu'elle manipule tout le monde  mais parce que tu as dit non  tu t' es pas laisser manipuler  elle te voit comme rivale  alors elle se venge  sur toi  de  avoir dit non à ce qu'elle veut_

_conan : ou alors tu es trés jolie  sayu neechan elle est jalouse de voir tu es trés jolie les garçon t'aime bien j'ai deja vu   des filles comme ça  elle cible une autre fille par jalousie  elle pense que l'autre fille  es t plus belle que  elle_

_yasukina : pour une fois  nichan à raison tu es  trés populaire neechan auprès des garçons elle se peut elle est jalouse de toi alors  tu es  devenu une rivale  pour  avoir les garçon   elle se dit  si tu  es puni     les garçons ne te regarderont pas_

_sayuki : c'est nul   ça   être jalouse de moi juste parce que je suis pop moi je suis cool et gentille je traître tout le monde avec respecte  je me suis fais respecter  avec non violence mes compétence   je suis la fille plus amicale   de l'école  après ayumi chan   en quoi  ça la dérange j'ai des amis  et pas elle_

_conan p ça prouve bien vous les fille c'est compliqué    et jalouse pour rien_

_tsukiko : c'est vrai si elle veut des ami  elle n'a  que se montrer gentille elle se ferais des amis  elle serais populaire comm sayu_

_hikaru :   je comprend pas  pourquoi  les filles deviens jalouse_

_kei moi encore pire pourtant j'ai une jumelle  je la comprend pas_

_conan :moi j'ai deux soeur plein d'amie fille je comprends pas les fille_

_yasukina : parce que vous etes des garçon vous pouvez  pas comprendre les histoire de filles_

_kei  : comment  on fait pour vous comprendre_

_hikaru  : vous etes trop compliqué à comprendre les filles_

_conan :   je rajouterais  trop de maux de tete  à comprendre_

_sayuki  et tsukiko : vous aussi les garçon sont compliquer à comprendre_

_yasukina : c'est clair  vous etes encore plus compliqué que nous  à comprendre_

_plus tard_

_tamiko:  konichiwa  je suis de retour hikaru_

_conan : konichiwa   tamiko san hikaru est pas la_

_tamiko  déposer un sac : tu doit être conan kun tu sais ou est hikaru_

_conan: hikaru est allé dans la salle détente avec   les jumeaux  mes soeur   faire de la peinture_

_tamiko : ah bon  tu  es rester tout seul_

_conan:  j'ai l'habitude  de tout façon   je peut pas me déplacer trop  je préfère être tranquille la ou il à pas de bruit_

_tamiko  : conan kun qu'est qui t'es arriver_

_conan: j'ai pas envie de parler avec vous tamiko san c'est hikaru  kun vous etes venu voir pas moi alors laisser moi tranquille_

_yukiko  et yusako entrer :  conan tu va bien_

_conan:  genki kassa j'ai  juste mal à la tete_

_yusako :ou sont les filles_

_conan  : avec hikaru  et les jumeaux  kei e tsukiko  dans la salle détente  des patients chuna chan est aussi avec eux_

_yukiko : tu serais pas tamiko chan  la fille de chikage  *_

_tamiko   hai  c'est bien moi vous connaissez ma mère_

_yukiko: chikage est une amie  je  crois je t'es vu tu était 3 ou 4 ans c'était à un entre commercial  kaito  était  dans sa poussette comment va ta mère_

_tamiko :  elle va bien elle est   en Amérique avec mon beau père je vous pas deja eu quelque part  obassa_

_yukiko   :je suis partout   je suis fumiyo  edogawa  la maman de conan_

_tamiko  : enchanté  de vous connaitre  fumiyo san_

_hikaru  est entré avec les autre vu tamiko :  oh  tiens l'heure des visite est  finis konichiwa_

_plus tard  tamiko 'et les jumeaux sont repartit  le parent kudo profite de temp libre avec leur enfants_

_yukiko  caresse les cheveux  de sa fille cadette : sayu ma chérie qu'est qui va pas_

_sayuki  qui regarde par la fenêtre: bestuni okassa  genki_

_yukiko : u es sur sayu je trouve tu es bien calme  aujourd'hui_

_sayuki rougi: ne  t'inquiète pas okassa je réfléchis à une idée pour fêter  son anniversaire  de  yansuke kun comment faire  il va  avoir 10 ans je veut faire quelque chose  different cet année pour lui il est mon meilleur ami_

_yukiko : je vois  tu veut lui organiser une fete d'anniversaire unique  qui l’oubliera pas  mais toi aussi tu veut pas oublier_

_hikaru assit sr le lit de conan: dit  ta soeur elle à un amoureux_

_conan : laquelle tu parle  sayu neechanou kina neechan_

_hikaru ben les deux_

_conan : kina neechan je sais pas  mais  sayu  je suis sur elle amoureuse de son meilleur ami yansuke  par contre pour sayu c'est pas les prétendant  qui manque à l'école   parce que tout les garçons lui tourne autour  pourquoi tu demande ça_

_hikaru : je repensait à cette fille  si on avais raison elle est jalouse de  sayuki  j'ai vu les fille deviens jalouse dé quelle voit une fille plis kawaii que elle_

_conan : de tout façon neechan n'est pas une fille qui renonce facilement  quand elle veut  quelle que chose elle sait l'avoir surtout quand elle fais papa tomber dans ces charme de princesse_

_hikaru : et toi tu as une amoureuse_

_yasukina qui lis un magazine filles: il est  amoureux de ayumi chan_

_sayuki : meme ayumi chan et lui sont amoureux_

_conan  rougi: ça va_ _pas de dire de bêtise comme ça vous deux  ayumi chan est juste une amie  pourquoi je serai amoureux d'elle_

_yukiko : tu sait mon ange il à des signe qui  ne trompe pas quand une garçon est amoureux puis vous  allez bien ensemble_

_conan rougit plus : okassa  tu avais pas  tu mettre aussi je suis pas amoureux de ayumi chan on est juste ami_

_yukiko : c'est toi qui le dit  mon ange moi mon intuition me trompe jamais pas vrai yusako_

_yusako: ça  c'est sur on tombe tous amoureux tot ou tard les maman  on un sens    trés développé  pour détecter leur enfants amoureux_

_conan: moi j’ai pas envie d'etre  amoureux is je dois rester coincé  en corp   l'amour c'est que pour les filles  alors je  ne veut jamais  être amoureux avec ma chance   je serais mettre les fille malhureux eureuse alors je prefere jamais etre amo_

_yasukina : tu peut pas échapper cupidon de toute façon il à deja eu ton coeur nichan_

_conan : n'importe  quoi  neechan tu reve_

_yukiko : tien  on parlant de rêve mo_ _nange   aimi chan nous à dit tu l avant ta disparition d’arrêterl etre detective_

_conan: euh oui je veut plus continuer être detective mais je veut  toujours les attraper avant d'arrete définitivement etre detective_

_yasukina  : tu ava faire quoi  si tu fais plus detective nichan_

_conan : je ne sais pas peut être    trouver un moyen  de vivre normal_

_yusko sourciller : il à un mais     shin chan  si tu nous disais ce que tu veut vraiment_

_conn rougi  fuis toujours leur egard  : il à pa sdemais_

_yukiko : mon ange on te connais quelque chose te dérange    tu sait que tu peu tout dire  on est pour t'aide on va pas juger_

_conan serrer son pichu douceur : pff okassa  otossa je sias ça v vous urprendre  ma dmenade mais j'ai brinereflechis je veut faire  quelque chose   de spécial_

_yukiko : qu'est que tu veut faire mon ange_

_connaprés un temps d esilence :di  vite : j'ia envie d fiare un voyage  pokemon_

_hiakru  les filles  :  hein un voyage pokemon_

_yukiko : mon ange c'est vrai surprenant vet de toi je ne t'avais pas imaginer  faire  de tel projet_

_yusako : pichu ta influencer visiblement_

_conan : non  chuna chan ma pas influencer  j'ai réfléchi  sur ce  projet bien  avant chuna chan    en réalité  quand ran était la elle ma parer  de son projet  de voyager dans le monde entier  pour apprendre plein de recette  prés elle ouvrirai un restaurant  quand ce jour la  le jour de l'accident elle ma fais promettre de réaliser   mes rêve  à moi j'ai réaliser j'ai passer toute  ces année me fixer  comme objectif être detective  mais  au depuis je suis devenu conan j'ai vu  le monde   sous un visage  effrayant chaque jour  je vois  il vous tue  il me retrouve m’oblige à vous regarder mourir puis avec les enfants  j'ai compris  j'ai oublier  beaucoup de chose en  conan j'ai  constaté  que   j'ai pas penser à  profiter de plein de chose  que maintenant partout je passe je ne fais que apporter a mort  un de mes amis à dit que  les vrai rêve  c'est pas ceux on  donne du mal à  le rendre possible le vrai rêve c'est de savoir se détendre s'amuser   en campant avec les detective junior  pendant ces trois ans j’ai compris   que j'aime l'aventure pas seulement le foot ou enquêter j'aime aller camper   quand j'ai lu un livre j'ai compris  que je vais refaire la meme erreur quand j'était petit  avec les mystère qui finit toujours mal   pas savoir m'amuser profiter de chose  avec ran  ne conan  j’ai vu je vois mes amis  réalisé le maximum de rêve heiji   être detective  et le roi du kendo ran la reine du karaté  et la reine de cuisine c'est rêve elle se battais pour réaliser hiroaki   je les croiser une fois il ma dit il  rêve de   devenir le meilleur auteur  de bande dessiné  en même temps être champion de  base balle  c'est pourquoi je veut voyager  pour  trouver   d'autre eve que je peut faire conan réaliser peut être je pourrais  retrouver une vie normal sans mes cauchemar comme j'ai chuna chan je veut  partit avec chuna chan   trouver  der rêve à réaliser  en espérant je fais tuer personne quand je passe  si vous plait okassa  otossa je veut vivre de nouvelle aventure avec chuna chan de voyager découvrir des tas mystère de la nature   réaliser d'autre reve   avec la chance  je pourrais oublier tout mes cauchemar retrouver des rêves plus beau  ou trouver des indice sur eux ou d'autre victimes si vous plais  laisser moi  une chance  vivre cet aventure avec chuna chan_

_yukiko :mon ange un tel projet se prépare  faut avoir une  bonne santé  faut être prêt à faire ce genre de projet tu devrais plutôt_

_i hikaru :j'irais avec lui je veillerais sur lui pendant le voyage  je m'assurais il  soit jamais triste  il s'amuse avec oli  on veilleraos sur lui et chuna chan j'ai pas mal de connaissance sur le pokemon  qui serais utile pour son voyage pokemon je profiterais pour  développer des compétence pour devenir artiste pokemon comme papa devenir un grand   super cool  artiste   acteur  magicien avec pokemon cette fois ci  papa ma dit  un jour les enfants doit rêver peur  réaliser ses reve_

_yukiko: hikaru_

_sayuki :moi aussi je veut veiller sur nichan  okassa je veut aider nichan à retrouver  sourire  je veut aider nichan à s'occuper  de chuna chan    je veut  avoir 10 ans j'ai  l'age de faire un voyage pokemon j'ai envie de faire un concour pokemon de  découvrir tout les métier pokemon pour quand je serais grande  je serais faire un métier  qui me plait avec mon pokemon  vivre des aventure avec nichan  ça serais super cool on s'amuserais encore plus ensemble_

_yukiko : sayuki  toi aussi  envie  de vivre des aventure_

_yasukina: okassa je veut aller avec eux  je veut  devenir une grande styliste si je fais un voyage pokemon je pourrais trouver mon style je veillerais sur nichan e_ _t  neechan   je m'assurais il mange  reste tous en bonne santé je veillerais sur les pokemon sur neechan nichan vivres aventure avec conan ne manque pas  de surprise  trés utile pour trouver des idée pour être styliste_

_conan p j'avais pas imaginé faire un voyage avec ma fratrie_

_yukio  regarder ces enfants surprise en meme réalise  il on tous grandi  devenu des grand d'une certaine façon ces 4 bébé  prêt à découvrir le monde partir  à leur propre rêve  une tel decision   pour une mère  de voir ces enfant  qui vue le prendre leur envol si jeune  est un choix difficile_

_yusako sourciller   à la demande de ces enfants il se demande si c'est une bonne idée mais sait tot ou tard  le jour  des enfant prend leur  envol vers leur avenir devais arriver  comme tout  sa femme   il est inquiet mais ne doit pas laisser ses emotion prendre dessus: j'ai entendu votre demande  sachez maman et moi on  va réfléchir à votre demande   conan  avant de parler de voyager  on va commencer par te remettre en bonne santé  seulement si tu es en bonne santé  possibilité  de parler de faire un voyage pokemon on va réfléchir on vous dira notre réponse après_

_yukiko : les filles  plus que on parle   de rêve  papa et moi on envisage de faire adoption de hikaru  il rejoindrais notre famille  il serais un peu comme votre frère_

_yasukina : cool nichan c'est lui qui se plaint d'etre le seul garçon de la fratrie avec hikaru  serais  avoir deux frère super cool et kawaii_

_sayuki est ce que il vont jouer frère jumeaux_

_conan : pourquoi tu veut je joue jumeaux neechan  avec hikaru_

_sayuki : parce que vous ressembler beaucoup vous avez le même age vous serez kawaii en jumeaux  en plus vous etes tout les deux rétrécit_

_yusako : vous les garçon que pensez vous  de cette proposition_

_hikaru : ça me va en plus ça  serais cool avoir un frère pour vivre plein d'aventure  avoir deux soeur  qui save   garder sourire  c'est genial pour vivre une nouvelle aventure pour un nouveau départ plus que on est cousin  pour notre couverture faire frère ça trompe beaucoup  de nos ennemie pas vrai conan_

_conan : c'est que  ben je pense  c'est mieux on reste  unis  pour notre sécurité  si un est découvert par les mib  ça ferais mettre tout le monde en danger neechan les enfants nos amis aimi san nos alliés et leur entourage okassa otossa une nouvelle aventure   avec une couverture assure la sécurité des innocent puis avoir un frère   j’ai jamais essayé   pourquoi pas ça peut passer vu on se ressemble  assez pour on joue la carte de frère_

_yukiko : je suis ravi de voir vous entendez tous on est une famille  que soit de sang ou pas   dans notre famille  on accepte tout le monde  on ne juge pas   on s'aime les un et les autres on s'entraide on va  se protéger mutuellement c'est vrai les  garçon  vous etes  des garçons spécial  mais   ce qui compte vous pouvez toujours compter sur notre famille pour vous aidez   en tout circonstance  c'est pareil pour vous les filles  vous aussi  vous pouvez toujours compter sur nous  pour vous aider en toute circonstance_

_yusako : être parents  c'est role 24/24 h 7/7 jours 12/12 mois c'est  principalement aimer éduquer conseiller aider protéger ces enfants  sur  les 4 saison  le jour comme la nuit de faire de notre mieux pour vous conduire sur vos avenir avoir une bonne vie que soyez normal ou spécial vous avez tous droit la meme education meme droit il à des limite à pas dépasser que soit pour nous ou pour vous il existe des règles et des lois  que vous devez pas oublier c'est pour votre sécurité elle on été mis en place pour votre bien  afin de vous protéger du danger ne pas l’oublier_


	12. Chapter 12

**_chapitre 6_**

**__**

_quelque jours plus tard hikaru est sorti  de l’hôpital  meme ci  hikaru  doit encore marcher   avec des béquille conan sort quelque jours après lui mais  hikaru   et  conan  surpris de voir  quelque changement  en plus conan va apprécier une surprise de projet qui change ces idées même ci il évite toujours les question sur  ce qui est arrivé pendant son kidnapping  il fais la carte de l'amnésie conan évité toute les question mais pas évité ses sentiments_

_vendredi_

_hikaru : conan u  as l'air de penser_

_conan qui caresse pichu endormis sur lui : non je me disait  juste si on va me reconnaître avec ce nouveau style_

_hikaru: tu es trop kawaii  avec ce nouveau style  je paris les M.I.B passeront à coté de toi sans te reconnaître_ _en plus il te va super bien cette nouvelle coiffure avec les fille seront à tes pied_

_conan : tu crois vraiment   ce que tu dit hikaru_

_hikaru: oui je le crois je suis sur et plus que sur et puis  on est des garçon cool en plus ça va bien  avec nous  avec on est  bon pour notre couverture  on sera parfait caméléon devant nos ennemis_

_conan: mouais tut as raison sauf il reste quelle difference_

_hikaru: c'est vrai  mais physiquement  on à beaucoup de ressemblance  suffisamment pour tromper les ennemies ce qui est notre atout  utile pour devenir les meilleur caméleon    pour les M.I.B  ET M.I.G nous fiche la paix certain temps  t'inquiète pas   tant on suit le plan tout va bien se passer on risque rien  nos proche sera sécurité_

_conan : tu as surement raison_

_yukiko  est entré câliner   embrasser la joue  des garçon : ohayo les kawaii   vous allez bien_

_conan rougi: ohayo okassa_

_hikaru frissonna  rougi : ohayo_

_conan : okassa tu as l'air joyeuse aujourd’hui_

_yukiko:  oui j'ai  appris de bonne nouvelle_

_conan :  est ce que on dedans  dans la bonne nouvelle_

_yukiko :possible mon ange  hikaru  l'infirmier ma dit tu sort aujourd'hui   tu ne soit pas surpris plus tard  quelqu’un viens te chercher pour te conduire à ta nouvelle maison_

_hikaru surpris  :  je sort vraiment aujourd’hui je peut pas reste avec conan_

_yukiko  :  non c'est pas possible le chef du service  à  signer ta sortie  yusako   signe  deja les papier pour ta sortie_

_hikaru: quel dommage    conan tu va  rester tout seul  ici_

_conan : j'ai habitude  de rester tout seul demo pourquoi moi j’ai pas droit de sortir aujourd’hui okassa_

_yukiko:  toi  tu dois revenir à une meilleure santé  mon ange je sais tu as envie de sortir de l’hôpital  toi tu es arrivé à l’hôpital tu était dans un trés mauvais état maintenant tu es sur la voix de guérison il faut prendre patience  pour tu reviens en pleine forme tu sortira quand tu sera meilleure santé on continuera à veiller sur toi jusque à ta sortie   d'accord mon ange  tu v bien_

_conan: hai okassa c'est col pour hikaru  de sortir  de_ _l’hôpital_

_hikaru :c'est vrai c'est cool mais j'aurais prefere en sort le meme jour  demo à quel heure je sort_

_yukiko  prend des vetements dans le sac :  je ne sais pas  comme c'est le FBI qui te fais sortir  qui vont te conduire   à ta  nouvelle maison  je pense on va deja prépare à ta  sortie quand il viendront te chercher  tu seras deja prêt pour sortir d’ailleurs je vous apporte des vetement   pour tout les deux   pour aller au activité  de l’hôpital_

_conan : mais okassa  je suis pas sur c'est une bonne idée j'aille la bas_

_yukiko :  mon ange   tu sais sensei  veut tu aille participer aux activité ça fais partie de tes oblig_ _ations d'etre patient de l’hôpital ceci permet  aux sensei de voir ton evolution de guérison   te remettre en pleine santé  pour tu rentre à la maison ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste quelque heure par jour  au moins trois fois par semaine_

_conan : d'accord okassa  je veut essayé  d'aller les activité_

_hikaru  choisit ces vetement  dans al pile de vetement  : conan  tu  veut on essaye  mettre  une tenu identique_

_conan regarder les vetement :euh ok mais c'est quoi ça   tu as dans les main_

_hikaru  : une salopette bleu un polo rouge et blanc longue manche il a un dragon dessus   ou si tu j'ai  un e ensemble  de pantalon  bleu et haut assorti  vert et blanc rayure lequel tu prefere_

_conan  : euh ça plus l'air de de tenu  pour sortir moi e ne sort pas  c'est plutôt à toi de choisir  celui tu préfère pour sortir_

_yukiko: c'est vrai tu ne sort pas aujourd'hui mais  tu  va  aux activité plus tard avec d'autre patient tu peut en choisir une pour aller  en activité_

_conan  : ben   tu prefer lequel  hikaru_

_hikaru une pièce  :moi perso les deux me plais  j'ai une idée on va tirer sur pile ou face  en dit pile  en prend le premier choix face le second   choix  tu dit quoi_

_conan : face_

_hikaru  lance la piece : pile  ok  c'est tomber sur pile donc on va mettre premier choix  à ta sortie en met le second choix  ça te va_

_conan : ben ok_

_yukiko : en vouil aune idée d'organisation vestimentaire les akwaii_

* * *

_1 semaine 1/2 plus tard conan est sorti de l’hôpital  il  s’apprête à  voir sa  nouvelle maison comme hikaru_

_conan  assit coté gauche arrière  dans la voiture de son père avec chuna assit sur  ses genoux : chuna chan  regarde cet arbre il à presque plus de feuille  ce qui signifie l'hiver arrive je me demande i il va neiger cette année_

_pichu    assit sur conan : pichu chu_

_hikaru assit  coté droit  : moi je suis sur il va neiger   beaucoup de neige cette année  on pourrais aller faire du ski ça te dit conan_

_conan: peut être  on verra bien si tu as raison  il neige pour skier_

_yusako qui conduit :mais n'oublier pas   pour skier faut deja être en pleine santé et pas être bléssé  si non le ski serais pour vous etes en pleine santé     l'anné prochaine_

_hikaru :moi je vais tout fire pour  guérir vite pour aller faire du ski_

_conan : papa  maman à prévu quoi pour noel cette année on ira au ski  cette année_

_yusako: ça demande à maman ce qu'elle à prévu pour noel  pour le ski  on ira   pour le nouvelle an à la montagne  avec   tes grand parents tu pourra en faire seulement  si tu as permission de sensei et pleine santé_

_hikaru: les grand parents  il sont encore en vie_

_conan :  ceux de kassa   oui sont vivant il habite  à okinawa  la dernière fois j'i vu  grand père il   achète un grand hotel  auberge    sur la montagne  il  adore   faire de la randonné   il à 5 ans_

_yusako  rentré dans une allé : maman à dit  il à des nouveautés  chez tes grand parents  ceci dit nous somme arrivé à la maison_

_conan : dit otossa est que les grands parents save  pour nous_

_yusako : aucune idée   ton grand père est  assez bon detective il à pu  savoir  de lui meme ou maman leur à dit qui_ _sait tout ce que je sais mama à dit  on va fêter le nouvelle an cette année  sera avec tes grand parents  avec tes sœurs il se peu tes cousin oncle tante soit la   aussi  avec les fujimine  la fete   est  plus grand_

_conan chuchote : c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète  ale  otossa   tu as dit on arrive à la maison pourquoi  on est pas  au 2 district_

_yusako :  : nous somme à la maison avec une grande famille c'est normal d'avoir plus grand espace pour mettre sa famille pour votre sécurité le FBI à demander de vous mettre  dans une  maison   ou  vous serez en sécurité sans souvenir une maison neutre_

_conan : ça ressemble à un chateau  je sais on est riche amis quand même est ce que on vraiment les moyen habiter un chateau_

_yusako:  ça depend pour qui faut les moyen ne t'inquiète aps c’est l'héritage  de maman  que tante de d ses parent avais habiter ici pendant quelque année avais donne en héritage  à ton grand père   qui à  donné à maman  pour ces projet  j'ai oublier de vous dire    on à du personal intérieur et   qui s'occupe de l'entretien   et corvée  extérieur de  la maison je vais vous présenter_

_hikaru  appelle son pokemon  descend  de la voiture : dans ce cas oli viens nous rejoindre pour les présentation_

_evoli   sorti  : evoli_

_conan : chuna chan qu'est tu fais_

_pichu  descendu des épaule de conan sauter autour d'evoli  : pichu   pichu_

_evoli  sauter  partout avec son meilleur amis  : evoli  evo evoli_

_hikaru : t'inquiète aps  evoli et pichu sont les  meilleur amis je crois il son tout simplement content de se retrouver pour jouer ensemble pas vrai les amis_

_evoli et pichu approuve : evo  evoli  pichu chu_

_conan :  toi pi chuna chan tout les moyen sont pour t'amuser     chu_

_sayuki avec  des fille  cousine  : oli kun chuna chan si vous voulez vous amusez   venez avec nous   dans lasalle de jeu hikaru conan vous aussi venez   voir  il à plein de surprise pour vous suivez nous  on va s'amuser_

_conan : ale  miya haruka  qu'est que vous faite ici_

_miyana et haruka  cousine  de enfant kudou :ohayo okaeri cousin_

_haruka  vu pichu   : kawaii  il est mignon c'est quoi cet animal  tout jaune_

_sayuki  : non cousine tu devrais éviter  de toucher les joue de chuna chan   car c'est une futur pikachu_

_les filles  : hein une  futur pikachu  kawaii_

_pichu   réussi se libirer des filles monter sur l'épaule  de conan: pichu_

_miyana : à qui est futur pikachu_

_conan caresse pichu: pichu est à moi  elle s'appelle  chuna  attention  au joue de chuna chan   elle lance des décharge électrique  quand on touche à ses joue   chuna chan   voici mes cousine miyana  et haruka  elle sont trés gentille  tu ne doit pas  les électrocuter  sans raison ceci dit tu peut jouer avec elle  et leur frère gentillement  vay ma chauna chan dit bonjour aux filles comme je tes_ _apprises_

_pichu obéis dit bonjour aux fille  à la conan un sourire   : pichu pichu_

_les fille : impressionner : sukke  kawaii  chuna chan_

_sayuki : ale nichan pourquoi chuna chan n'a jamais fais ça avant_

_conan :: elle n'avais pas encore appris  à le faire  neechan_

_hikaru : demo quand est ce tu appris à faire ça   avec pichu_

_conan :quand j'était à l’hôpital après  hikaru soit  sorti  j'ai vu pichu imite tout mes fait et geste  natashima sensei  ma dit c'est la façon de pichu d'apprendre de nouvelle chose   de m'imiter  il ma dit pichu est encore un bébé pokemon  pour élever un pokemon faire des jeu  l’éduquer la nourir la soigner  lui apprendre de nouvellle chose ce'st aussi de son éducation pour l'aider à grandir_

_yusako : c'est exact  conan les pokemon  sont comme les enfants  qui grandi  ça besoin de soin  d'éducation  d'amour  être social il faut les éduquer  les encourager  les réprimander quand il faut   veille  il soit toujours épanouis plus un  pokemon  est heureux plus le dresseur sera avec son pokemon des amis fidèles de confiance  en  voit ton education porte ces fruit    tu dois continuer à l'éduquer  pour elle deviens  encore  plus kawaii pour les filles_

_conan rougi :otossa en  croirais entendre okassa_

_yusako jouer de cheveu de conan : je plaisante   mon fils    tu dois éduquer chuna chan pour toi pas pour les autre  chuna chan tu veille sur conan pour moi_

_pichu : pichu pichu_

_sayuki : nichan hikaru venez on va dans dans salle de jeu_

_yusako: tttt princesse d'abord les garçon va  au présentation    visiter s'installer après  installation il vont jouer avec vous   tout le monde dans le salon_

_sayuki : hai je vais hercher les autres otossa  miyana et haruka: je vais t'aider  cousine_

_les fill partie en courant_

_conan  : hikaru ça va_

_hikaru  pensait entrer à l'intérieur : genki  conan  oli en y va  arrête de jouer c'est l'heure de l'aventure_

_evoli suivit son maitre : evo   evoli_

_conan  regarder hikaru le rejoint :  chuna chan si on allais rejoindre oli et hikaru matte   oli  hikaru  matte_

_hikaru devant   :  tu en met du temps  conan  chuna chan   on va pas attendre le deluge_

_conan: tu es rapide pour quelque qui à des béquille tu était mieux  quand tu jouais la_ _papy_

_hikaru  :enlève ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite   tu va voir qui fais papy  je te signale je suis rapide comme un guépard   tu m'appelle pas papy  ou je te  fais payer_

_conan : non tu pas rapide comme un guépard c'est moi qui est rapide  comme un  guépard  pas toi papy papy  tu m'attrape pour me faire payer_

_pichu: pichu pichu_

_hikaru :  ça  va pas se se passer comme ça  tu va payer oli  attrapons ce frimeur de tortue  montrons lui qui est plus rapide que le guépard_

_yusako  qui   regarder les garçon   se défier  pris les sac dans le coffre  c'est plutôt moi qui est papy face à leur energie  avec tout ces enfants_

_le grand frère yukiko : tu  es plutôt jeune contrairement à moi  qui à 10 ans de plus que toi   et nichan_

_yuko : yamato  san   je vois tu es deja arrivé   tu perd pas temps  pour  rejoindre_ _Tokyo_

_yamato  : quand ma soeur m'appelle  je cour à la rescousse  et qui est  ces  deux  la  je me souviens pas avoir entendu  neechan est  enceinte après sayuki_

_yusako : non c'est les  premier jumeaux shin chan et   son jumeaux kenichi   qui suite à mauvaise rencontre des mib  qui voulu leur vie  shin est pas au courant de leur  lien pour lui kenichi est kaito   pour leur sécurité il se font appeler  conan et hikaru  il joue  jumeau je pense tu te souviens des mib  et leur trafique_

_yamato  : encore ces types  décidément    papa avais raison  on se débarrasse   jamais totalement des  dragon noir je vois pourquoi neechan m'appeler  je vois il on des bon amis  evoli et pichu tu sait   ce que neechan trafique    encore comme projet_

_yusako : aucune idée   tout ce que je sais on va  avoir des invité à présenter aux enfants si elle t'appeler c'est pas sans raison vu le nombre de voiture autour  on va savoir ce yuki travaille comme projet_

_peu après dans le salon les jumeaux     rencontre le personnel_

_conan  esquive les fléchette de hikaru : alors papi c'est tout ce que tu sait faire   je  plus rapide que toi_

_pichu :  pichu_

_hikaru lancer de fléchette avec son pistolet  sur conan agacé  : attend de voir qui es papi  prend ça   espèce de tortue   tu va arrêté de gesticuler comme ce machin   rampant_

_conan esquiver : raté  tu  me touchera pas  je suis pas un machin  rampant  mais toi tu es papi   tu  devrais apprendre à viser_

_hikaru  tire tout e ces fléchette  énervé  : mais tu va arrête de m'appeler comme ça  tu  va me le payer  cher_

_conan c'est coucher par terre vu le vase  de sa mère prêt à tomber   sur pichu il foncer pour sauver pichu :chuna chan attention  hikaru arrête_

_hikaru était  tellement  énervé  à perdu contrôle de lui il à pas entendu  conan qui lui dit arrête tirer avec nerf presque bléssé conan chuna  evoli_ _tu va  me le payer ce surnom_

_evoli  esquiver les tir  se cogner  : evo evoli_

_pichu fais de son mieux pour protéger conan lancé une décharge  sur  hikaru: pichu chuuuuu_

_conan protéger pichu puis  va protéger evoli  de se blesse: chikaru arrête  attention oli itai crier  hikaru   arrête je  t'en supplie  hikaru j'abandonne_ _arrête_

_yukiko yusako et le personnel on personnel accouru au crit  :hikaru conan  oh mon dieu_

_pichu  reu_ _ssi à toucher hikaru  :pichu  chu_

_hikaru   finit par s'écrouler :_

_pichu   confus  lancer des décharge  partout pichu  pichu chu pichu_

_conan voit son pichu  perdre controle  ce qui la stressé : chuna chan arrête arrête chuna chan_

_pichu lancer involontaire ure attaque sur un meuble fessant tomber  des   objet  qui manquer tomber sur conan et evoli_

_yukiko : non hikaru c'est dangereux_

_un  jeune homme  protéger conan tenant les objet   jonglant de justesse : bouger pas patronne_

_hikaru revenue vu pichu désorienter il tenu pichu  jusqu'elle soit calmer : p chuna chan  calme toi   doucement chuna chan calme toi  la  ça va aller la   tu va aller mieux  chuna chan_

_pichu  est épuisé  finit par se calmer  regarde auour :pichu_

_hikaru : tout va bien pichu  c'est fini tu n'es plus  désorienter  si tu allais  voir conan  il s'inquiète pour toi_

_le jeune homme replacer tout  : bouya tu va bien_

_conan  regardera la scène puis réaliser  l'étrange jeune homme prêt de lui se mist à crier tremblant plus laisser moi tranquille je veut pas_

_le jeunehomme tente : bouya je te veut_

_hikaru  pichu evoli se placer devant  conan  froidement : ne l'approcher pas vous aller l'effrayer plus   nissan laissez moi faire conan ne vous laisserais pas approcher_

_yukiko à voulu  : conan c'est moi maman_

_hikaru  qui fias un câlin à conan: yamero  aucun adule ne l'approche   je suis sle seul à l'approcher  faite moi confiance_

_yukiko :mais je suis_

_yusako  retient sa femme: il à raison conan est en crise tu fera que aggrave sa crise souviens  toi ce que sensei à dit   en situation de stresse ou il est effrayé il ferais de crise  chuna chan ne va pas nous laisse approcher conan  facilement_

_5 min plus tard conan à finit par se calmer  dans les bras de hikaru sous le regarde des autre_

_conan rougit dans les bras  de hikaru : qu'est que se passe ou en est_

_hikaru : tout va bien on est à la maison   chuna chan   veille sur oi_

_conan  : à la  maison chuna  chan ou est chuna_

_pichu   sauter dans les conan : pichu_

_conan  serre son pichu  se calier l'un et l'autre : chuna chan   tu va bien j'ai  eu peur   ma chuna chan  tu va bien pichu pikahu_

_pichu   câliner  conan : pichu pichu_

_yukiko: hikaru conan  vous allez bien_

_conan hikaru: genki okassa c'est qui eux_

_yusako  : euh  ces notre personnel les jumeaux je vous présente Bernardo le majeur d'homme michelle la chef cuisine  les  deux femme d'agent d'entretien   Erika  chan eizuko  kun le chauffeur pour vous les enfants   voici   les  3 chargés de sécurité  yorizumi  chan Akihito kun et   chikanori kun mesdames Mlle  messieurs  voici  nos enfants hikaru  conan  et  mes filles  sayuki et yasukina les autres sont  des enfant de la famille   nos nieces  miyana  haruka ayuna hamayo kiyuna nos neveu  hidan hidenori  yuzo hiroaki kazuo et shunito  qui sont en vacance avec nous  quelque jour  je vous demande à tous de traiter  correctement  tout les enfant  et les ados respecter les sans dépasser limite   les enfant et vous les ados  : triter  correctement  vos  aîné   avec respect     vous avez compris_

_les enfants : hai  yusako occhan_

_les jumeaux  et leur soeur  hai otossa_

_yukiko  : les  enfants    je sais vous etes impatient  de découvrir la surprise  je veut profiter  que vous etes tous la   quelque nouvelle_

_sayuki : c'est quoi okassa comme nouvel_

_yukiko: la première j’ai organisé  après le soleil couché  il à une petite fete  déguisé  de bienvenu organisé pour  les jumeaux   qui était   à l’hôpital  dans la salle  de fete  les enfant ados   famille sera la   donc je veut vous soyez tous jolie  et beau  avec vos déguisement i aura  des concour et surprise  plus tard  pour les mineur à découvrir_

_les enfants  : yatta une fete déguisé_

_yukiko :ravi de voir  vous être enthousiaste mina  laisser moi vous présenter mon grand frère  pour ceux qui le connait pas Yamato   Toriyama pour ceux qui le connaisse save yamato est un grand aventurier  aussi moniteur et sensei période scolaire  yamato est la pour  vous  apprendre  à  faire de belle chose  développer vos compétence pendant toue les vacance scolaire    va m'aider  à s'occuper   de  notre  nouvelle  association les étoile joyeux  dé demain les enfant  yamato yusako  et moi on va commencer un programme pour vous les vacance objectif s'amuser découvrir apprendre cultiver développer  de nouvelle chose  le plus importante nouvelle   enfant ados  on va tous  voyager  pendant les vacances visiter d'autre ville  découvrir l'histoire  des ville les spécialité  travailler vos compétence artistique sportive  et  autres   la nouvelle   association est une association de scoutisme et spectacle pour les vacance et aux prochaine vacance  vous avez droit inviter des amis  dans l'association à vei s'amuser avec vous   maintenant les  enfants si vous  aller  dans la salle de jeu   vous trouverez une jolie surprise avec un ami à moi vous attend vous amuser_

_les enfant : hai tante yuki_


	13. Chapter 13

**_chapitre 7_ **

_conan et hikaru on visiter l maison avec leur mère puis rejoint les autres pour découvrir la surprise de leur mère et ce qui est l'association   de leur mère_

_conan  dans sa nouvelle chambre avec sa mère et hikaru :okassa je peut poser une question_

_yukiko  ranger des affaires de conan  dans la commande :oui mon ange tu peut poser tes question_

_conan: c'est quoi  ce projet des étoiles joyeux   tu as parler_

_hikaru   elle à dit  c'est une association   qui  fais scoutisme et  spectacle_

_conan : ça  je sais bien  ce que fait  scout  et spectacle  ce que e voulais savoir  d'ou viens cette idée de faire cet association  j'avais jamais entendu okassa faire ce projet avant_

_yukiko : en fait mon ange  après l'autre jour  tes soeur et toi ma parler de vos rêve  je me suss souvenu  de un rêve que j'ai toujours voulu faire j'ai réaliser l'enfances est quelque chose d'important  pour votre avenir beaucoup de parent travaille ne prend pas temps à leur enfants   de leur apprendre ou faire des activité avec  beaucoup de competence utile  serais  aussi la bienvenu pour votre avenir étant  diplômer  de   diplôme de professeur   avec mon expérience des scouts  et   d'actrice comédienne  j’ai vu  vous les enfants aimer beaucoup l'aventure  faire vos passion e spectacle   sayuki adore danser  yasukina  veut faire partir d'un groupe  créer  sa propre mode  hikaru aime jouer des role  faire de la magie comme je suis une ancienne actrice je' me suis decider de réaliser mon rêve   de faire un camps  de vacance  pour  les enfant et ados d'aider à apprendre  développer  des compétence utile pour leur avenir peut être  pour en faire un métier il feront à leur avenir   et  votre rêve de voyager   avec vos amis  ou pokemon ma beaucoup plus  pour commencer mon association j'ai parler à notre famille  d'envoyer leur enfant et ados  pour les vacance à la maison pour  travailler ce projet de camps de vacance  afin  de mettre au point  des vacance pour les mineurs afin il puisse avoir des rêve à réaliser le plus longtemps possible avant d'entre dans un monde adulte_

_conan : soca okassa dit toujours   les enfant peut apprendre   des nouvelle chose et s'amuser en même temp  les vacance  c'est fais pour  s'amuser et de faire  ce que on aime faire   rêver utiliser  notre imagination pour nous amuser  ou créer de belle chose  en art il à pas de rêve impossible otossa dit okassa aime tout ce qui est art c'est pourquoi   elle  devenu sensei art et de théâtre maintenant elle n'est plus actrice à plein temps_

_hikaru: c'est comme une troupe de  artiste alors comme un cirque ou une troupe de théâtre qui voyage  partout pendant les vacances_

_conan: oui  mais okassa veut   faire uniquement  avec des mineur les enfant   et les ados okassa doit penser l'avenir meilleur pour eux si il save faire de compétence utile dé l'enfance_

_yukiko : que pensez vous de ce projet  les garçon_

_conan: je crois okassa tu as raison  je suis  devenu conan j'a vu   les  enfants ne sait pas camper  ni faire des activité sort pas  il sont que sur jeux video alors il de belle chose à découvrir  il vont pas se promener  ni  faire des vacance  pendant les vacance_

_hikaru: je trouve cool ce projet de camps de vacance artiste scoutisme   c'est découvrir art et nature     tout en s'amusant  en apprenant de améliorer nos compétence nous faire des amis_

_conan : okassa  tu as inviter que nos cousin cousine_

_yukiko: non demain   les amis des filles  vos amis  et vos cousin les enfants  des amis  ou voisin vont  venir  ou nous allons tous   commencer  le camps de vacance  pour tout les vacances   avec nous_

_hikaru  : il vont dormir aussi_

_yukiko : oui  nourrit logé  car  tous  s'amuser   il à  des chambre  que j'ai emménager uniquement pour faire ce projet   le prof okiya jodie  sense la famille  qui on temps libre    va nous aider de temps on temps_

_conan: combien  de mineur tu veut faire entoure  okassa_

_hikaru :soca c'est pourquoi tu as pris ce grand  chateau_

_yukiko :   ce grand chateau et ces proprièté  comme tu dit   est de mon héritage j'ai  pris la moitié pour faire  mon  projet  l'autre moitié pour nous habiter  je veut ma famille suffisamment de place ce qui faut pour vivre  vous les  enfant est de quoi  vous  amusez sentir bien grandir en sécurité  j'ai même fais construire des bâtiments  spécial pour le camps de vacance  sachez cette propriété est aussi de votre héritage à vous et vos soeur il à eu de mariage   des recépetions des fete de tout genre  il à même été un hotel  de 5 étoile  pour un temps  aujourd’hui rénové  pour accueillir tout le monde mineur  animaux pokemon jusque à  300 personne et plus  dans ma familles  ce chateau est de notre famille  depuis 8 génération que  c'est utiliser pour de grand événement  les fujimine   sont une grande famille il faut beaucoup de place pour les grande famille comme nous et maintenant  que diriez vous je vous emmène voir la surprise  avec les autre_

_conan  hikaru : hai_

_yukiko  : oli kun chuna chan venez aussi  la surprise vous concerne aussi les kawaii pokemon_

_evoli pichu : evoli  pichu_

_dans la salle de jeu_

_yukiko siffler un  rassemblement  : les enfants   les ados  un peu  de calme_

_tout le monde fais silence  hai_

_yukiko :   bien maintenant voici l'heure pour vous de découvrir ma surprise laisser moi vous présenter  trois de mes connaissance qui font partie de mon association il seront aussi  comme   yamato yusako et d'autre   personne vous verrez demain à vous apprendre  des  chose utile  mais avant  il est l'heure  pour vous  de vous faire   des amis  que certain  si pourront garder avec eux  pour l'occasion si il sont intéressé avoir un amis   à lui ou à elle  certain des amis deviens des amis de tout les étoile joyeux  des amis collectif  je vous présente des  éleveur particulier qui va vous presenter vos nouveau amis  Akimazu  san Nakayama san kojiwashi chan  les jeu  sont disposé  dans la salle ou dans le jardin sous le préau alors mes niece neveu  fille fils  je veut vous amusez tous avec vos nouveau amis  qui rejoint la famille et l'association des étoile joyeux_

_les  enfants et les ados applaudis: clap clap clap*_

_yukiko : je laisse  akimazu san  et les autre vous montrer vos amis_

_l'éleveur pokemon ouvrit un rideau: konichiwa les enfants et les jeune je suis  Takeyo Akimazu_ _je suis un  grand aventurier j'ai ma spécialité  d'aventure mais je suis aussi un grand et meilleur éleveur   d'ami aventurier laisse vous presenter quelque amis j'ai  pris soin dé qu'il sont né  élevé éduquer  pour  vous  les enfants qui puisse devenir  les  amis  les aventurier vos amis les  pokemons insect , plante , eau et vol_

_les enfants  regarder les pokemon  surpris joyeusement  : sukke yatta_

_l’éleveur_ _mes amis les pokemon  voici vos nouveaux amis je compte sur vous pour veiller surtout ces enfants  soyez leur ami les enfants   certain d'entre eux on deux type  comme ce papillord  et un  pokemon insect  et vol ou   ce granivol qui un pokemon  plante et vol  je compte sur vous pour aimer traiter  et respecter vos nouveau vous pouvez les caresser jouer avec eux gentillement alors je vous dis amuser vous tous  amis  pokemon enfants ados soyez amis  vivez des aventure_

 _les enf_ _ants les yeux  pétillant : yatta_

 _Nakayama_ _sourit sont rideau : matte mina moi aussi emmener des amis pour vous  rencontrer moi c'est jasmine Nakayama je suis  eleveuse artiste pokemon je vous présente les pokemon   de tout les type   il aime danser  chanter  jouer de la musique   faire rire le public jouer avec les enfant des excellent  partenaire pour faire vos passion faire de l'art des spectacle est ce qu'il prefere  au monde c'est de jouer avec les enfants je vous invite à vous amuser avec vos amis les pokemon_

_les enfants: yatta_

_la dernière jeune fille ouvrit son rideau : ohayo  mina moi je suis lidye kojiwashi  moi  une  eleveuse  patisserie pokemon moi   aussi j'ai emmener des amis pour vous amuser jouer avec vous  mais adore  aider faire  l_ _a cuisine  la fetes e faire des amis  pour moi il sont mignon  de les voir aider à  faire  la cuisine la patisserie ou s'occuper de autre pokemon  soit correct que j'appelle kawaii pokemon  qui vont être  vos amis partenaire_

_les enfants s: sukke_

_yukiko : mina  les enfants ados pokemon vous pouvez jouez avec vos amis pokemon  sachez cette salle est conçu pour les enfants et les pokemon joue ensemble comme des amis  sachez  certain pokemon envie de  se faire adopter par un ou une seul  maitre mais  tout les pokemon qui sont ici   sont les pokemon pour l'association de étoile joyeuse  les pokemon et les enfant ou ado veut adopter un  nouvel ami  il à un stand ou vous trouverez les rois éleveur  qui va vous  aider à choisir un pokemon à adopter vous expliquerons comment s'occuper d'un pokemon les enfants  allez vous amusez avec les pokemon il sont de la famille  officielle  pokemon  etoile joyeux de l'association  fujimine maintenant_

_les enfanta :yatta_

_hikaru ravi de cette nouvel: tu entendu ça oli  des  nouveaux amis pokemon  rejoint la famille et l'association que dirais tu de jouer avec eux pour leur souhaiter bienvenu_

_evoli : evoli_

_plus tard_

_sayuki  assise sur la balançoire  regarder tout le monde s'muse: pff_

_conan  rejoin  a soeur : pourquoi tu t'amuse pas neechan pourquoi tu soupir encore_

_pichu monter sur l'épaule  de sayuki:  pichu_

_sayuki :nichan  chuna chan elle n'est pas la_

_conan : qui  n'est pas la_

_sayuki : tsukiko  je voulais faire avec elle ma surprise pour toi  elle n'est pas venu maintenant je peut aps le faire_

_conan : baka_

_sayuki: nichan_

_conan: neechan je te les deja dit neechan   si tu veut faire quelque chose  tu dois pas abandonner sans te battre que tsukiko soit la  ou pas  tu as travailler dur pour le faire alors  fais le pour toi   pas pour les autre  qu'importe ce que tu as préparer pour moi  répond moi tu la fais  cet surprise pour tsukiko pour toi pour quelqu’un d'autre_

_sayuki: euh je l'es fais pour mon nichan conan_

_conan :est ce quelqun ta forcé à faire cet  surprise pour moi  ou tu la fais   de toi même_

_sayuki:  euh je crois je l'ai  fais moi parce que c'es mon idée  pour toi parce que tue s plus à 'hopital_

_conan : neechan  c'est ton idée   tu as aps besoin de personne pour faire  surprise pour moi  tu peut le faire  parce que tu as envie t  le fais parce que tel je te connait tu as travaillé dur pour  être prête pour aujourd'hui a_ _lors n'abandonne pas    ton idée bat toi  pour réaliser on  idée ne l'oublie pas que tu sois  doué ou pas   c'est pas ce qui compte   c'est de t'amuser fais le avec le sourire   que tu soit seule ou en groupe  je veut pas une surprise ma neechan n'a pas de sourie je veut toi  yasukina   mes neechan   save faire  le plus   de n'importe quelle idée bonne ou mauvaise  faite comme okassa  rester sourire   quoi qu'il arrive quel  que soit votre public   les garçon   papa moi  et tout le monde fais avec sourire pour toi et personne d'autre  parce que tu as envie de le faire pas pour  moi  ou tsukiko_ _sayuki enlacer son frère  joyeusement: yucatta nichan  aligata nichan je suis contente tu soit rentrer  tu am manquer   pour tu fêter ça je vais me préparer pour ta surprise tu veut m'attende   au premier rang  devant le podium je veut tu vois bien ma surprise_

_conan: compte sur moi neechan toi aussi tu as ma manquer je peut avoir un indice sur  la surprise tu ma prépare_

_sayuki embrasser la joue de conan puis parti au courant: non c’est un secret aligata nichan  chuna chan   veille sur nichan our moi_

_conan : chuna chan je ne sais pas si tu comprend  mais être nichan c'est difficile  comme   travail  avec deux neechan il faut s'assure  elle soit toujours sourire  sans arret_

_pichu : pichu_

 _conan rougi à un souvenir  en serrant  pichu affectueusement: il à pas que les sœurs  qui sont compliqué les filles amis sont aussi compliqué à comprendre  c'est vrai quoi le filles  je ne les comprend jamais  c'est un mystère j'aimerais comprendre  mieux  ce jour la une amie à moi   on à eu des probleme je lui dit de partir  c'est dangereux  elle est resté  la  prêt de moi elle joue la fille courageuse forte mais je sois bien dans son regard elle à peur un criminelle s’apprêtait à tirer sur nous  elle à pas bougé  elle à regarder le criminelle  sans bougé puis à parler d'un on   calme doux sérieuse   une voix qui révèle la vérité  le criminelle après avoir entendu mon maie parler j'ai vraiment penser il à   tirer sur nous au lieux de ça  il lâché son arme il c'est mis à pleurer pour s’excuser de son comportement il nous à serre pleure en fessant un câlin il demandais pardon la colère   allais lui faire faire une bêtise  mais  juste avec les parole d'une enfant il bizarrement la colère disparu laisser place à la tristesse  c'est ce criminelle ça été si vite  tu vois ce jour la   j'était censé  nous sortir de problème    au lieu de ça je sort avec quelque blessure  un  incapable de trouver une solution trouver coincé   je pensait c'est la fin   que j'allais pas  sauver mon ami ni même revoir mon entourage   ce fut un moment rare je pouvais me sentir aussi peur   tout le monde pense je suis courageux   en situation de ce genre mais c'est pas vrai je suis pas courageux  du tout  demo l 'autre jour quand   ce tueur  en série ma tenu  il avais un regard  effrayant encore plus ce que j'avais  vu avant   il ma forcé à le regarder dans les yeux avant de me battre j'ai ressenti un sentiment  trés effrayant   puis  quand  je t'es regarde de nouveau  tu lui as lancé  une sacré décharge_ _pour me sauver la vie tu sait  cet instant la  j'ai vu  une chose je ne peu pas  décrire mais ton regale regard  de mon amie votre volonté de me défendre moi ça ma fais un peu peur  j'ai eu impression une  bizarre impression  que j’avais eu avant puis  chuna chan je sais tu as ton caractère comme okassa mes  neechan mes amies fille  mais je te promet maintenant je suis plus à l’hôpital de tout  faire pour retrouver mon courage pour devenir meilleur nichan meilleur fils  pour mes parents un  meilleur ami pour toi  chuna chan pour mes amis  hidenori san ma dit l'autre fois ces pokemon sont ces meilleur amis   en plus   tous une personnalité différente sont ces meilleur partenaire fidèle   il peut l'aider à réaliser ces rêve  enquêter si  un jour  on part en voyage toi moi je veut aller voir hidenori san voir comment il resouds une enquete avec ces pokemon   on vite ensemble une aventure j'espére  beaucoup moins effrayant que celui de l'aventure du tueur en série une aventure plus_ _amusante mais beaucoup plus amusante   chuna chan  toit et moi on va vivre des  plein aventure  amusante ensemble comme les meilleur ami_

_pichu lécher le visage conan : pichu pichu_

_conan rit des léchouille de pichu: chuna chan  yamero tu me chatouille  qui est la montrer vous_

_yamato :  toujours équipé de ton super oui shinchan_

_conan reculer méfiant vers l'arbre: yamato occhan   tu ma fais qu'est que tu fais  la_

_yamato montrer son appareil photo:zen mon neveu je te veut pas de mal je fait quelque photos  pour mon travail  de la vu   tu sait ton pichu et toi vous etes  trés photogénique_

_conan : vraiment  yamato occhan tu nous ne à pris ne photo_

_yamato: non j'ai pas eu temps de vous prendre  mais je vous est cadrer    je trouve trés photogénique  ensemble voyant comment pichu et toi s'entend comme des meilleur amis   je voudrais immortaliser votre amitié  si un jours ça te tent e une séance photos avec ton pichu_

_conan : je vais réfléchir à ta proposition oc chan_

_yamato : tu sait shinchan  j'ai entendu une petit partie de ce que tu   disait à ton pichu  tu dois savoir les pokemon sont des  excellent ami partenaire de  voyage pour aventurier un voyage avec eux  c'est découvrir plein de mystère de surprise de nouvelle amitié de nouvelle rencontre  des emotions  des sentiment  des danger   du suspens  de découverte pendant mes voyage j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer des pokemon  de voir  il sont solidaire  de voir il on aussi des emotion qui comprenne  lis  le coeur de humain certain pokemon  voit un humain le fuit    mais il arrive un pokemon sauvage  intrigué par un humain  le suit  dans tout ces aventure avant de rejoindre  l'humain il veut   devenir son pokemon son meilleur amis pokemon  lis ton coeur lis tes emotion tes vrai sentiment  si tu les aime  tu les traître bien  tu peut être sur il feront toujours de leur possible pour rende les humain heureux je sais ton pichu  et toi  vous etes lié  par une amitié qui va devenir  encore plus solide vous vivrez des bon ou des mauvais moment vous fâcherez  vous  serez  vous pardonner mais  ce qui est sur qu'importe  votre aventure pokemon  de ton pichu et toi votre amitié sera forte  avec un liens   que personne sera  vous faire obstacle_

_conan: yamato occhan_

_yamato : oui shin chan_

_haruka miyana  venu chercher cousin : cousin viens   avec nous jouer toi aussi chuna chan   viens jouer avec nous_

_miyana  : cousin tu sait hikaru te cherche  partout   pour faire équipe avec lui  pour le jeu_

_conan  emmener par les filles : hai hai les cousine  aligata yamato occhan_

_les filles :yamato  occhan  tante yuki 'appelle_

_yamato : aligata  les princesse ptenez soin de vos cousin s_

_haruka  miyana : hai yamato_

* * *

 

 


	14. l'adoption des jumeau

_chapitre 7_

_ _

_plus tard  après une après midi de jeu et de surprise dans la soirée voici l'heure  de la fête  déguisé pour les jumeaux lendemain de faire des nouveau amis et des amis vaso  conan et hikaru  pour leur sécurité seront  sous de nouveau changer identité_

_oli et pichu  sont entre dans la chambre sauter sur leur dresseur : evo  evoli pichu chu_

_conan  câline  pichu: chuna chan  tu  es mignonne avec ce déguisement en dirais une petit fée princesse jaune_

_pichu lécher conan : pichu_

_hikaru caresser  oli: c'est vrai  toi aussi mon oli tu  es trop kawaii en dirais  un vrai pirate prince  pokemon  comme moi  nous somme les   pirate  prince pokemon super cool et kawaii mon oli_

_evoli qui aime  les caresses et compliment sourit pour son dresseur :evo evo_

_hikaru: toi  aussi   co nichan  tu es aussi kawaii que nous  avec ton déguisement  de chevalier  prince pokemon  ça te va bien   toi aussi  chuna chan  tu  trop kawaii_

_conan  : aligata hikaru  dit c'est ton idée  on se déguise en prince_

_hikaru: moi non je ne savais pas  on à un fête déguisé  ce soir   jusque on arrive ici j’ai découvert en même temps que toi  la maison et la surprise yukiko sensei_

_conan: tu es sorti avant tu n'es pas venu ici_

_hikaru : non j'était  avec tante nastuki à_ _l’hôtel_

 _conan : la grande soeur de maman  est à Tokyo   donc  oncle yamato  oncle yukiro  il manque plus tante mizuki et oncle   yu pour  tout  la  fratrie de okassa  soit_ _compléter_

_hikaru : et leur famille    aussi   ça signifie yukiko sensei à 2 sœurs  et 3 frères  ça en faits de la famille_

_conan: okassa  avais  4 frères il à un qui mort   dans un accident  voiture il à  25  ans  otossa   à 3  grand frères oncle  Yasuzo Akinobu  Noriaki toichi  deux petite soeur jumelle Hamayo  Mistuko_

_hikaru : jumelle   il en à d'autre de paire  mineur dans la famille_

_conan réfléchi : eto paire  mineur de ce je connais  il à  l'oncle noriaki  il à des jumeaux une fille et un garçon  Norio et Miyumi mais il on deux ans     si non  il  Akina  et Elina  les enfants de oncle   akinobu  je me souviens  cette année elle serais  12 je crois   oh oui j'avais oublier les jumeaux  Enzo et Matteo  à peut être notre age  c'est tout  comme paire mineur_

_hikaru : avec nous ça fera 4 paire  mineur ça  en fais des cadeau à faire_

_yusako   frappe entrer:  vous etes prêt maman vous attend_

_conan : ne otossa  pourquoi  okassa à dit elle va vous présenter  je connais   tout la famille meme sous conan_

_yusako :  maman va vous présenter sous une autre identité pour votre sécurité cette  identité sera aussi pour votre inscription à l'école   et autres   pour tout le monde vous serez les jumeaux  adopté  de  maman et  moi_

_hikaru  :  est ce  que ça veut dire on doit devenir  maintenant pour le reste de notre couverture_

_yukiko  qui viens  d'entrer avec une boite  : oui hikaru à partir de ce soir  vous serez  Yoshi et Kazuki Kujirobawa  les jumeaux   on à  fais passer pour des orphelin  qui  on adopte  vous etes  de  8 ans vous serez à l'école  primaire à sakugara  voila je vous apporte  vos    affaire de couverture j'ai changer  votre portable  et console  tout les affaire  électronique  de conan et  hikaru   serons  mis  hors service dé demain  pour éviter tout  problème  ceux qui save  deja  vote situation connaisse vote nouvelle identité vos amis les vrai on été prévenu  que   vous serez changer  de nom aucun cas il vous appelle conan ou hikaru pas de  contact  avec les journalistes  ce soir normalement il à que la famille  proche  qui save pour vous et des famille   qui sont  dan  notre situation avec  les victime  de votre situation des agents du FBI  sous couverture pour votre sécurité qui sont la pour s'assurer  que tout le monde  passe une bonne soiré_

_conan: ça veut dire il à d'autre vaso okassa_

_yukiko : oui   le FBI et nous  on à retrouver certaine  victime  après toi et  ai  il à eu d'autre  disparu du jour au lendemain  la liste continue_

_hikaru : tant qu'il sont libre  on aura une grande liste de vaso visiblement_

_conan : est ce qui sont tous retour au primaire_

_yusako: ça dépend  la catégorie  d'age il était avant  et la dose de aptx  reçu il on eu effet primaire de toute façon  vous serez tous inscrit à l'école académie sakugawa_

_conan : c'est quoi l'école académie sakugawa_

_hikaeu : tiens  c'est pas une des  trois nouvelle école pension  j’ai  entend dire qui ouvre à Tokyo_

_conan : pension vous allez nos mettre en pension_

_yukiko : vous deux   non et sayuki restez avec  nous   serez externes mais  les autres  majorité vaso  eux oui parce que  la plus part sont pas de Tokyo on manque de personne  de confiance pour   veiller sur les vaso  comme tu as dit hika   l'école sakugawa c'est une des trois école qui  ouvre leur porte à Tokyo la première un collège lycée pension  obligatoire la deuxième  est votre   école  mais qui accueille aussi les maternelle la pension   est  en option la dernière  école  n'est pas  une école pour  vous  c'est une académie  ou plutôt un centre de sport et loisir pour les vacances scolaire_

_conan : demo on pourrais aller à teitan  sous note nouvelle identité simplement_

_yusako : ce n'est pas possible   de toute façon teitan primaire  school  à fermer  pour  les vacance sera fermer  jusque tout les   les traveaux de rénovation   soit finis les classes sont transférer dans  les autres écoles de Tokyo il aurons de bus   qui va les prendre devant leur école et les déposer  dans   l'école qui accueille leur classe   tu dois t'attendre dans une couverture à faire du changement   pour raison de sécurité_

_yukiko: mon ange ton papa à raison tu dois apprendre  à  t'adapter au changement  quand tu vis sous couverture   ou pou un rôle il à toujours de la nouveauté  c'est qui fais l"évolution de ton avenir   même en rajeuni   tu peut pas empêcher  les chose évoluer  tu dois juste t'adapter et survivre à_ _l’évolution en attendant mes  kawaii  prince  yoshi et kazuki avec  chuna chan  oli kun c'est l'heure de vous rendre dans la salle de fête   vous amuser et vous détendre profite la fête_

_conan :  c'est qui kazuki    et yoshi_

_yukiko  :  vous pouvez choisir  celui qui vous plait_

_hikaru : moi  j'aime bien yoshi  mais tu veut  yoshi je te laisse  le prendre_

_conan: je vais  prendre kazuki  j’ai deja eu un prénom fini par shi  j'aime bien kazuki  tu peut garder yoshi_

_hikaru : ok ça me va  oli c'est le heure de faire la fête et nous amuser_

* * *

  _plus tard dans la salle de fête_

_yasukina  apporte les boissons  au jumeau  : les prince  nichan vous  voulez  une boisson  bulle ou sans bulle_

_conan assit à une table  sur u des fauteuil d'honneur avec  hikaru  prend un soda  :à bulle  pour moi neechan si te plait_

_hikaru pris  un soda: neechan  pour moi aussi à bulle si te plait  dit pourquoi  on doit s'assoir sur  ce fauteuil de cette table_

_yasukina : c'est votre fête  c'est normal vous avez droit   au meilleur pour faire la fête  et les invité vous reconnaisse_

_conan  : les initiale  qui sont à autour des deux table  autour  de nous  c'est pour qui_

_yasukina repartie   la famille   les amis  les autres stables sont les invité  amuse vous bien_

_Ayumi  et les DJ viens d'arriver  :ohayo  co ohayo  kazuki kun  yoshi kun_ _vous etes kawaii avec vos déguisement_

_les dj : ohayo kazuki kun  ohayo yoshi kun_

_conan: aligata ayumi chan ohayo les amis_

_hikaru : ohayo les gars  et princesse aligata_

_conan: vous etes venu avec qui les amis_

_ai : avec le prof  il dorme chez le prof_

_sayuki  venu  avec trois enfant  vaso   :  ohayo les amis  ne les  nichan okassa à dit de vous présenter  trois  nouveau ami de votre  ages  en plus sont nos voisin  Daizo kun Fumisa chan Shikoku kun   voici mes nichan  kazuki et yoshi  et leur amis  les détective junior  vous trouverez votre place avec vos initiale et nom   vous aussi les DJ sur cette table   vous  trouverez   votre place attribué  vous pouvez vous asseoir_ _la surprise va bientôt commencer les nichan  vous pouvez vous préparer  à voir la surprise et le spectacle   pour vous plus mina_

_conan  p je me demande ce que okassa à en tete pour faire genre de fête  pour nous_

_fumisa :  konbawa  moi c'est Fumisa Sasaki 8 le quel de vous deux qui est apprenti acteur  avec un evoli  de yukiko  sensei_

_hikaru : c'est moi l'apprenti  acteur  de yukiko je m'appelle Yoshi Kujirobawa voici mon frère kazuki on à 8 ans pourquoi tu demande ça fumisa chan_

_fumisa sourire amicale : parce que moi aussi je suis une apprenti actrice  de yukiko sensei  je voulais  rencontrer les autres apprenti de yukiko sensei pour devenir ami_

_ayumi : fumisa  chan moi aussi  je suis une apprenti  de yukiko sensei pour devenir actrice je suis ayumi yochida j'ai 8 ans_

_conan: ayumi chan depuis quand  tu  es l'apprenti de yukiko sensei_

_ayumi : c'est vrai  tu ne  sait pas  quan tu était à l’hôpital yukiko sensei à fais un  casting  de talent  pour les enfants qui veut devenir acteur et actrice je suis passé faire le casting  et j'ai été accepter pour faire  parti  de la troupe de yukiko sensei_

_conan: la troupe_

_hikaru :  c'est la troupe de théâtre  des enfants yukiko sensei à créer pour  former les enfants qui veut devenir  acteur musicien chanteur  ou des métier qui veut travailler dans le cinéma   comme moi je veut être acteur  mais yukiko sensei à choisit les enfants qui aime vraiment leur passion qui sont  à un futur talent  pour  quand on serais grand on aurais une chance de travailler dans le cinéma ou devenir une superstar_

_conan p c'est donc ça okassa  prépare  : cool vous etes les apprenti d'une  grande actrice vous avez de la chance_

_yukiko venu avec ces parents : yoshi  kazuki voici  vos grand parents mon okassa Yumeka et mon  otossa  Nastuo okassa otossa  voici  kazuki et yoshi les jumeaux  de 8 ans qui son parti de la famille yusako et moi on à  adopté_

_grand mère  de  conan enlacer ces petit fils  les embrassant leur jour:  okaeri  les jumeaux que vous etes  trop kawaii tout les deux  yukiko ma  dit  vous etes kawaii mais à ce point la  je suis fier de vous avoir  comme kawaii petit fils dites moi lequel est  kazuki et yoshi_

_hikaru qui à rougi enlacement de leur grand mère  :moi c'est yoshi  grand_ _mère_

_conan timide  rougi  de l'enlacement public de leur grand mère  : moi c'est kazuki_

_grand mère de conan:  trop kawaii  kazuki et toi aussi trop kawaii  yoshi  vous avez  de trés beau  yeux  tout les deux minon  vous avez de la  chance  d'avoir ma fille pour maman  vous  serre   des kawaii prince  bienvenu dans la famille fujimine_

_les jumeau : aligata grand_ _mère yumeka_

_nastuo: les  jumeaux   je vous souhaite okaeri à tout les deux yoshi kazuki dans notre famille   faite moi promesse faite de votre mieux pour plaisir soyez faire ma fille heureuse toujours avec le sourire et bonne humeur_

_les jumeaux : on le promet  grand père_

* * *

_lendemain après la fête officiel  de leur adoption  donné par leur mère biologique  qui fais passé ses  fils conan et hikaru  désormais sont  kazuki et yoshi_ _des orphelin elle adopte  dans  sa famille  avoir fais présentation   à la famille des  amis  profiter de nourriture de spectacle les jumeaux  et  rois  autres vaso  on former un club_

_1 h avant  l'ouverture  du projet yukiko_

_fumisa va voir les jumeaux  et les autre garçon vaso qui sont dans le coin   : ohayo les jumeaux  Shikoku kun  Daizo kun_

_les jumeaux et les deux vaso: ohayo fumisa chan_

_hikaru: fumisa chan Shikoku kun  daizo kun  nichan et moi on eut proposer de faire partie de notre club_

_daizo: c'est quoi comme club_

_hikaru  :le club des joyeux aventurier justicier_

_Shikoku_ _: vous proposer quoi comme activité_

_conan :  des aventures entre amis faire  du camping faire touriste de villes ou  des jeux ou du sport_

_hikaru :  faire la fête  jouer un jeu de rôle comme super héros  ou  pirate  mais  surtout  vivre des aventure avec nos  pokemon nichan et moi on à notre pokemon  si vous avez ou aimez  des pokemon  vous  aimer l'aventure vous etes  aimer la justice  vous etes bienvenu avec sourire_

_fumisa : moi je veut bien faire partit du club_

_shikoku : j'accepte de rejoindre votre club  ça me plais  votre programme_

_daizo : moi aussi  je veut  rejoindre  votre club à l'air cool_

_hikaru : okaeri dans mon club joyeux aventurier justicier  moi c'est le capitaine oiseau magic nichan c'est le capitaine panda vous pourrez choisi un nom de code  pour seul le club connaîtra  vous aurez  accès à tout l'équipement accessoire du club et l'uniforme on vous donnera plus tard pour la réunion du club  et après midi  et un mot de passe secret sera défini pour uniquement les  membre du club acces au qg du club vous devez donnez à personne le mot de passe du club_

_daizo shikoku fumisa : d'accord  capitaine oiseau magic_

_fumisa: c'est quoi le nom de code on doit  choisir_

_conan : ça à rapport avec un animal et une passion_

_fumisa comme : papillon chant_

_hikaru : oui un  nom de code de ce genre fumisa chan_

_shikoku: pour moi  mon nom de code renard siffleur_

_hikaru  : ok pour  ce nom de code renard siffleur_

_daizo : moi je serais   nom de code castor grimpeur_

_conan : castor grimpeur serais  un nom avec sport_

_daizo : oui  je suis fan d'escalade dans les arbres  mon dessin animé c'est tarzan ou moogli_

_hikaru :  pas étonnant  tu as choisi  ce nom de code  daizo kun il on tous rapport avec la foret ça me va  comme nom de code  castor grimpeur_

_conan: fumisa  chan  tu  as choisit   nom de code_

_fumisa :oui pour moi c'est chat fleuri j'aime  beaucoup jardiner les fleur_

_hikaru : c'est mignon comme nom de code  chat fleuri vous m'avez fais penser à un mot  de passe   je pense il sera facile pour tout le monde c'est pokami paradi vous en pense quoi_

_conan : pourquoi tu as choisit  ce mot passe nichan_

_hikaru : parce que notre club à des pokemon on tous amis  paradis fais penser à la  jolie nature_

_fumisa : c'est kawaii comme mot de passe_

_daizo : pokami paradi   c'est facile à dire et retenir_

_shikoku : en plus  ça  va bien pour un club aventurier  comme nous_

_hikaru : et toi nichan tu en pense  quoi_

_conan: que  c'est lié à la nature à l'amitié et à l'aventure  on  devrais le mettre pour mot de passe  du club_

_hikaru : alors adjuger  le mot de passe  secret du club sera pokami paradi on est maintenant un club d'amis officiel des joyeux aventurier justicier  ce soir on trouvera une devise  pendant la réunion du club juste un truc vous etes à l'école ou_

_fumisa : moi je suis à l'école  sakugawa 3B_

_daizo: moi je suis  dans la 3A avec shikoku kun de l'école sakugawa_

_shikoku :hé vous les jumeaux  vous etes ou à l'école_

_hikaru : on sera dans votre école à la rentrer  c'est cool on sera la même école_


End file.
